


Zabawa

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Dlaczego Severus i Hermiona są wściekli na Dumbledore'a? I czym jest zabawa?





	1. Chapter 1

– TO TWOJA WINA!

Siedzący za swoim biurkiem dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, który pił właśnie spokojnie swoją popołudniową herbatkę omal się nią nie udławił, gdy głośny wrzask poprzedził wizytę jego Mistrza Eliksirów, który wpadł przez drzwi z impetem, a jego czarne szaty falowały tak mocno, że wydawało się, że wokół niego buzują ciemne ognie piekielne przedstawiające jego furię. Dumbledore nie był tchórzem – ciężko jest tak mówić o osobie, która pokonała Grindelwalda, wielokrotnie stawiała czoła Voldemortowi i zniosła czterdziestoletni związek z Minerwą McGonagall – ale tym razem odruchowo złapał różdżkę obawiając się temperamentu młodego (z jego perspektywy) mężczyzny.

– Severusie co…

– Ty już dobrze wiesz co! – Po czym zniżył swój głos do szeptu i morderczego tonu, który, gdyby usłyszeli go uczniowie, podniósłby statystyki śmierci wśród angielskiej młodzieży. – Jeśli jeszcze raz wtrącisz się w moje życie i przedstawisz kolejny genialny pomysł, to osobiście upewnię się, że nikt nie odnajdzie twojego ciała.

Chłopak miał tendencje do przesady i melodramatyzmu (dramatyczne wejścia smoka były tego dowodem), więc omijając wszelkie hiperbolizacje, sens jego wypowiedzi był raczej… cóż, bez sensu.

– Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, mój drogi. Może usiądziesz i porozmawiamy na ten temat?

Widzieliście kiedyś bazyliszka? Nie? Cóż, Dumbledore także go nie widział (przynajmniej w stanie żywym) ale na pewno przypominał w tej chwili Severusa Snape'a. Na szczęście tamten miał wieloletnią praktykę w panowaniu nad swoimi emocjami, więc zamiast udusić go lub potraktować odpowiednią klątwą, po prostu wszedł do kominka i przeniósł się do swoich komnat.

Dyrektor zdążył się uspokoić, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i weszła przez nie zapłakana Hermiona Granger. Otworzył usta, by spytać się co się stało, gdy ta podeszła do jego biurka i zrobiła coś, czym kiedyś Minerwa zdobyła jego serce, a czego nie zrobił nikt poza nią – spoliczkowała go tak silnie, że spadł z fotela i wybiegła, głośno płacząc. Podniósł się, poprawił szaty, zmiażdżył wzrokiem chichoczącego Fawkesa (tak, feniksy potrafią chichotać i robią to w naprawdę złośliwy sposób) i usiadł, by wrócić do swojej herbaty i zastanowić się nad tą całą sytuacją, gdy drzwi, po raz trzeci w ciągu dwudziestu minut, otworzyły się z impetem. Minerwa, w całej swojej glorii, promieniejąca pięknem i nieziemską wręcz furią nabrała powietrza i zaczęła mówić zduszonym tonem.

– Coś. Ty. Znowu. Zrobił?

Ups… Nie widział jej tak wściekłej od czasu, gdy… Dobra, nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej, więc to naprawdę nie zapowiadało się dobrze.

– Minerwo…

– Twoje gierki mogą być prowadzone, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie wpływają na nikogo innego! Tymczasem Severus omal nie zmiótł mnie z powierzchni ziemi, gdy spytałam się gdzie był przez noc, a panna Granger nie robi nic innego, tylko płacze! COŚ TY ZROBIŁ?

Miał tego dość. Na gacie Merlina, przecież to ON był tutaj dyrektorem! Użył więc swojego najbardziej autorytarnego tonu, którego wobec niej używał bardzo, bardzo rzadko.

– Minerwo, czy to nie jest tak, że najpierw ja coś robię, a potem ty mnie umoralniasz?

– Tak.

Ufff… Spuściła z tonu, więc śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo minęło.

– Tym razem nic nie zrobiłem, naprawdę.

Westchnęła i usiadła z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– To co się stało?

– Cóż…


	2. Chapter 2

– CO powiedział?

Albus Dumbledore rzadko kiedy krzyczał. No, bądźmy szczerzy – on w ogóle nie krzyczał. Od czasu do czasu podnosił głos, jeśli chciał coś na kimś wymusić, ale by zmusić go do krzyku trzeba było się naprawdę postarać. Severus Snape miał do tego wybitny talent. Siedział teraz na krześle naprzeciwko swojego pracodawcy i gdyby sytuacja była inna, bądź dotyczyła kogoś innego, to na jego twarzy pojawiłby się uśmieszek samozadowolenia. W tym jednakże przypadku to on miał problem i nie było czasu na złośliwą satysfakcję.

– Powiedział, że tym razem sam mam sobie jakąś znaleźć.

– To akurat zrozumiałem! Dlaczego jednak teraz?

– Nie ufa mi. – Młodszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i przekrzywił lekko głowę. – Chce się przekonać, że jestem oddany sprawie i, jak każdy Malfoy, myśli nie tą głową co trzeba. Wydaje mu się, że skoro korzystam z jego dziewczyn, to nie jestem prawdziwym Śmierciożercą. Bo, według Lucjusza, prawdziwy Śmierciożerca porwałby pierwszą lepszą z brzegu dziewczynę i po prostu ją zgwałcił. Żeby jednak nie narobiła krzyku – to przecież rani arystokratyczne uszy – można by ją potraktować Imperiusem lub podać eliksir miłości.

Dumbledore przygryzł kawałek brody (obrzydliwy nawyk, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Severusa) i przez chwilę głęboko się zastanawiał.

– Rosier i Joel tam będą?

– Na sto procent. Nigdy nie przepuszczają okazji do przelecenia jakichś kobiet, które nie są ich żonami.

– Czyli potrzebujemy kogoś zaufanego. Dziewczyny Lucjusza można było wywieść w pole, ale tym razem stawka jest zbyt wysoka. – Nagle w jego oku pojawił się błysk rozbawienia. – Masz może jakieś preferencje?

Mistrz Eliksirów zmiażdżył go wzrokiem (a przynajmniej próbował – Dumbledore był irytująco odporny na zatrute spojrzenia) i wyraził swoje zdegustowanie prychnięciem.

– Moją preferencją jest tam nie iść.

– No, no… Nie popadajmy w skrajności. Brunetka? Blondynka? A może ruda?

– A może wezmę ciebie, co?

Albus zakrztusił się herbatą i dopiero po chwili wycharczał:

– Wybacz, mój chłopcze, ale nie jesteś w moim typie.

– Wiem, wolisz blondynów. Twoja strata. – Uśmiechnął się leniwie, ale po chwili wrócił do powagi. – Nie mamy jakiejś… profesjonalistki, której można ufać?

– Wiesz dobrze, że te profesjonalistki nie są wiarygodne. Będą patrzeć tam, gdzie każe ten, kto płaci więcej. I są raczej znane w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców. W sumie może być nasza kochana Tonks – zmieni wygląd do twoich upodobań.

– A następnie poszczuje mnie swoim wilkołakiem. Wielkie dzięki. – Mruknął i pokręcił głową. – Mowy nie ma. Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany, by iść z Nimfadorą. Dorcas? Vector? Merlinie… Niech nawet będzie Sybilla. Po prostu będziemy udawać, a tak naprawdę nic się nie będzie działo.

– Żadna z nich nie jest urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie, a nie są anonimowe. – Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie podobał się młodszemu mężczyźnie. – Skoro jednak zaniżyłeś swoje wymagania do Sybilli… Co powiesz na pannę Granger?

Tym razem była kolej Severusa, by się zakrztusić. Omal się nie udławił i dopiero po jakimś czasie zdołał wydukać:

– Ty sobie chyba żartujesz!

– Nie. Jej rodzice są mugolami, jest znana Śmierciożercom i jeśli ją przyprowadzisz to nie tylko zrobi to, czego się będzie od niej wymagało, ale również podbuduje twoją opinię w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. W końcu przyprowadzić na zabawę przyjaciółkę Harry'ego to wyzwanie.

– Nie wiem czy będę w stanie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. – Warknął, zaciskając pięści. – Poza tym może dojść do tego, że będę musiał…

– Zrobisz to, co trzeba. Ona również.

– Nie mam na składzie Amortencji ani żadnego innego eliksiru.

Tym razem uśmiech dyrektora przestraszyłby nawet samego Voldemorta.

– Mój drogi, a kto powiedział, że to w ogóle będzie ci potrzebne?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona Granger nie była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. Prawdę mówiąc, było jej daleko do szczęścia. Harry znów miał koszmary, Ron – jak się okazało dwie godziny wcześniej – podczas gdy z nią chodził, sypiał z Lavender, Parvati, Padmą i Puchonką z szóstej klasy, a jego ulubioną gadką, by je zaciągnąć do łóżka było: „Bo wiecie… Hermiona jest taka zimna, nieczuła i w ogóle", Ginny chodziła z głową w chmurach i opowiadała, jaki to Harry jest cudowny w łóżku (obrzydlistwo, to zupełnie tak, jakby słuchało się o swoim bracie), a Neville dwa dni wcześniej wyznał jej miłość i obecnie nie odzywał się do niej, bo leczył złamane serce. W dodatku Dumbledore chyba dowiedział się o tym, że ukradła Snape'owi kilka rzeczy z magazynu, bo wezwał ją do swojego gabinetu tuż po kolacji. A była pewna, że nikt jej nie widział! Obecność Mistrza Eliksirów jedynie potwierdziła jej obawy – wyglądał na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanego, a dyrektor, tak dla odmiany, był poważny.

– Proszę usiąść, panno Granger.

– I nie wyglądać, jakbyś szła na gilotynę. – mruknął młodszy z mężczyzn, narażając się na ostre spojrzenie starszego. Dziwne… Gdyby naprawdę chodziło o składniki, to już w tej chwili byłaby obdzierana żywcem ze skóry przez jego język. Cóż – pozostaje grać głupią i nie wiedzieć o co chodzi. Usiadła pewnie na krześle i nie zwracając uwagi na Snape'a zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

– Czy coś się stało, panie profesorze?

– Tak, prawdę mówiąc tak. My… profesor Snape i ja… mamy do ciebie wielką prośbę. – Wymieniony otworzył usta, ale został uciszony podniesioną dłonią. – Ja wytłumaczę, Severusie. Panno Granger zwracam się do pani nie jako dyrektor, ale jako przywódca, jeśli można tak to nazwać, Zakonu Feniksa. Jesteś pełnoletnia i możesz podjąć decyzję, czy nam pomóc, czy też nie. Sprawa jest dość niebezpieczna i… kontrowersyjna, jednak obawiam się, że jesteś naszą ostatnią deską ratunku.

Hermiona skinęła głową i od razu zaczęła się zastanawiać. Kontrowersyjna i niebezpieczna? Z obecności Snape'a można było wywnioskować, że chodzi o jakąś sprawę ze Śmierciożercami, ale niby w jaki sposób miała to zrobić, kiedy jest dość powszechnie znana? Z drugiej strony perspektywa brania udziału w akcji Zakonu była… nęcąca.

– Nie obiecuję niczego, ale wysłucham.

– I dobrze. Byłoby głupio z twojej strony, gdybyś się od razu zgodziła. – Wtrącił Mistrz Eliksirów. – Co, niestety, nie byłoby niczym zaskakującym.

– Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, moja droga. Severus, tak samo, jak i ja, nie jest zachwycony perspektywą tego, co go czeka. Są jednak pewne informacje, które są dla nas niezbędne i trzeba zrobić wszystko, by je zdobyć. Raz na pół roku Lucjusz Malfoy zbiera wokół siebie zaufanych… przyjaciół i urządza w swoim dworze… zabawę, w której oni biorą udział. Na tym spotkaniu pojawią się również Rosier i Joel, którzy, jak się obawiamy, mają ważne informacje dotyczące naszych ludzi w Ministerstwie. Wynalazłem pewne zaklęcie, które pozwoli nam podsłuchać ich rozmowy, jeśli tylko ktoś będzie skupiał na nich swój wzrok przez odpowiednio długi czas.

– Jak działa to zaklęcie?

– Myślodsiewnia. Zakładając, że się zgodzisz, twoją rolą będzie obserwować tę dwójkę. Severus nie może tego robić, bo mógłby się zdradzić, ale ty byłabyś odpowiednia. Kiedy wrócisz, dasz mi swoje wspomnienia z tego wieczora i za każdym razem, gdy oni pojawią się w zasięgu twojego wzroku ja rzucę zaklęcie pozwalające mi podsłuchać ich rozmowę. To dość skomplikowany proces, który wymaga użycia wyższej magii i który, niestety, jest na granicy z czarną magią.

– Dobrze, ale podstawowym problemem, panie profesorze, jest to, że nie mogę tak po prostu wejść do pomieszczenia pełnego Śmierciożerców i mieć nadzieję, że uda mi się stamtąd wyjść żywą.

Dumbledore spochmurniał, a Snape, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Otóż możesz, jeśli się zgodzisz.

– Nie rozumiem. To jest zabawa dla Śmierciożerców, tak? Ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałam, nie byłam Śmierciożercą, tylko ich naturalnym celem ataków – czarownicą urodzoną w mugolskiej rodzinie.

– Właśnie. I to daje ci przewagę. To, oraz przyjaźń z Harrym.

Dziewczyna zgłupiała. Autentycznie zgłupiała i doszła do wniosku, że dyrektor w końcu stracił rozum.

– Zaraz, próbuje mi pan powiedzieć, że moja przyjaźń z Harrym i mugolscy rodzice pozwolą mi przeżyć w towarzystwie spragnionych krwi szlam Śmierciożerców, których pan ma zamiar w każdy możliwy sposób dorwać Harry'ego?

Zawahał się i wyraźnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie odezwał się Snape.

– Dokładnie. Ponieważ główną rozrywką na tej zabawie, jak to uprzejmie określił dyrektor, są urodzone w mugolskich rodzinach czarownice, które na tą jedną noc stają się seksualnymi zabawkami Śmierciożerców, a którym sam Czarny Pan zapewnił nietykalność Wieczystą Przysięgą.

Gdyby to było fizycznie możliwe, to jej oczy na pewno znalazłyby się teraz na podłodze. Wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem to w Dumbledore'a, to w Snape'a. Pierwszy nie patrzył jej w oczy i aż biło od niego poczucie winy, a drugi przyglądał jej się z wyzwaniem w oczach.

– Eee…

– Gdybym wiedział, że tylko tyle trzeba, by powstrzymać cię od pytań, to zrobiłbym to dawno temu.

– Dlaczego ja?

– Ponieważ zwykle Lucjusz dzielił się swoimi… hmmm… kobietami z Severusem, ale w tym roku odmówił i kazał mu znaleźć sobie własną. Sądzimy, że go podejrzewa o niewierność względem Voldemorta.

– Swoimi kobietami? Jaka kobieta, zwłaszcza urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie, zgodzi się na bycie seksualną zabawką?

– One się nie zgadzają, Granger. Imperius lub odpowiedni eliksir, a następnie Oblivate, jeśli dany Śmierciożerca jest na tyle łaskawy, załatwiają sprawę.

– Jeśli jest na tyle łaskawy?

– Niektórzy lubią żyć ze świadomością tego, że gdzieś jest kobieta, która ma wspomnienia z chwil, w ciągu których z chęcią i radością oddawała się człowiekowi, który był dla niej obcy.

– To obrzydliwe!

– A czego się spodziewałaś po tych, którzy mają Mroczny Znak? Zaproszenia na bal i ograniczania się do pocałowania koniuszków palców? Celem tego spotkania jest pogrążenie tych kobiet, wykorzystanie ich. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

– I wy ode mnie oczekujecie żebym tam poszła? Nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykali!

– Oni nie będą cię dotykać.

I wtedy zrozumiała. Nie przez przypadek rozwiązała zagadkę logiczną gdy miała jedenaście lat. Nie było również przypadkiem jej odkrycie bazyliszka, wilkołactwa Remusa i tego, że Skeeter jest nielegalnym Animagiem…

– Mam być pańską zabawką, prawda? – Spojrzała z przerażeniem na swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów, który ani na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku. – Mam udawać, że jestem pod wpływem Amortencji albo jakiejś innej mikstury, i jednocześnie obserwować tych dwóch mężczyzn. Mój wzrok błądzący po tych, którzy będą się tam znajdowali, nie będzie niczym ważnym, bo przecież wszyscy będą zakładać, że jestem zainteresowana tylko i wyłącznie panem. Będą tak zajęci swoimi zabawkami, że nie zwrócą na mnie uwagi, a może im się coś wymsknąć.

Snape jedynie skinął głową, a jej myśli pędziły, jak oszalałe. W pierwszej chwili poczuła wściekłość – jak oni mogą oczekiwać, że ona zgodzi się na coś takiego? W następnej przyszło zrozumienie – nie mieli nikogo innego. Zakon, jakkolwiek chronił mugoli, składał się głównie z czarownic i czarodziejów półkrwi i czystej krwi. A informacje, które mogli mieć ci dwaj, mogły zaszkodzić panu Weasleyowi, Tonks, Kingsleyowi i innym, których znała i lubiła. Spojrzała uważnie na siedzącego obok niej mężczyznę i zastanowiła się, czy będzie w stanie, jeśli do tego dojdzie, oddać mu się. W dodatku zapewne publicznie. Pierwsza część nie była trudna – Snape był pociągający, nawet bardzo i Hermiona skrycie się w nim podkochiwała od jakiegoś czasu. Jednak ta druga opcja była przerażająca i żenująca.

– Czy będę musiała robić… coś… publicznie? Przy nich wszystkich?

Gdyby go nie znała, to pomyślałaby, że jest wstrząśnięty jej pytaniem. Spodziewał się, że ona odmówi z miejsca?

– Na tyle, na ile będę w stanie temu zapobiec, to nie. Nie zamierzam cię wykorzystywać, Granger. Śmierciożercy wiedzą, że nie przepadam za publicznymi pokazami, więc na pewno nie musisz obawiać się samego aktu. Może dojść do pewnych… pieszczot. – Tu skrzywił się i obrzucił Dumbledore'a jadowitym spojrzeniem, jakby to była jego wina. – Jednak będziesz miała tę świadomość, że poza tym nic ci nie grozi.

– Jest mi pan w stanie zapewnić to, że nikt inny mnie nie dotknie?

To było ważne. Nie miała nic przeciwko jego dotykowi – wizja pieszczot była nawet przyjemna – ale nie chciała, by dotykał ją kto inny.

– Tak. Wiedzą, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie dzielę się tym, co moje. A ty pójdziesz tam jako moja własność.

Skinęła głową.

– W takim razie się zgadzam. – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią tak, jakby zastanawiał się w co ona gra, a Dumbledore odetchnął z ulgą. – Jednakże musicie mi powiedzieć, jak oni wyglądają, jak mam się zachowywać, co mam robić i mówić. Rozumiem, że najmniejszy błąd może nas kosztować życie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

– Jak najbardziej. Severus powie ci dokładnie co masz robić, a kiedy będziecie na miejscu wskaże ci Rosiera i Joel'a. Wyruszacie jutro przed kolacją, więc powinnaś jak najwięcej zrozumieć do tego czasu. Skorzystajcie z mojego kominka.

Czyli co miała teraz zrobić? Zostać tutaj i czekać na „lekcję" czy iść spać? Dość szybko dostała odpowiedź.

– Rusz się, Granger. Mamy ledwie kilka godzin, żebyś wszystko zrozumiała.

Snape stał przy kominku dyrektora i trzymał w ręku worek z proszkiem Fiuu. Wzięła garść i rzuciła w płomienie. Nim w nie wstąpiła Dumbledore odchrząknął, więc na niego spojrzała. Miał szelmowski błysk w oku i uśmiechał się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Jeśli mogę ci coś poradzić, moja droga… Pod żadnym pozorem nie mrucz.

Nie zdążyła nawet spytać o co chodzi, bo jej nauczyciel wepchnął ją do kominka i warknął:

– Komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Hasło: ostrza cienia.

I po chwili cały świat zawirował.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus wyszedł z kominka tuż za dziewczyną, wcześniej obiecując Dumbledore'owi długą i bolesną śmierć i od razu podszedł do barku. Jeśli ma przeżyć ten wieczór, to na pewno nie uda mu się zrobić tego na trzeźwo. Granger przysiadła na sofie i wpatrywała się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Chciał wrzasnąć, że jeśli ktoś tutaj powinien być zdziwiony, to chyba raczej on, prawda? Był święcie przekonany, że gdy tylko zrozumie o co chodzi, to z wrzaskiem ucieknie z gabinetu dyrektora, oskarży go o bycie starym zboczeńcem (Severusa, nie Albusa, jakkolwiek ten drugi zasługiwał na ten tytuł) i nie będzie w stanie na niego spojrzeć do końca roku (może nawet miłosiernie zamilknie w czasie lekcji). Ona jednak się zgodziła i najwidoczniej perspektywa jego dotyku nie przerażała jej tak bardzo, jak powinna. Wychylił trzeci kieliszek brandy i ucisnął nasadę nosa – to będzie długi weekend. Czując się nieco pewniej – zbawienny wpływ alkoholu – rozsiadł się w fotelu naprzeciwko sofy i zaczął mówić, wpatrując się we wzorek na dywanie, który chyba powinien był dawno temu dać skrzatom domowym do wyprania.

– Rosier i Joel trzymają się razem, zawsze. Są równie nierozłączni co Potter i Weasley, a może nawet bardziej, bo dzielą się wszystkim – pieniędzmi, jedzeniem, żonami i ofiarami. Dlatego też bez problemu będziesz mogła skupić się na nich obu, bo zapewne będą cały czas koło siebie. Dobrą stroną tego zaklęcia jest to, że nie musisz skupiać się na nich całkowicie – wystarczy, że będziesz na nich utrzymywać wzrok, nawet zza przymrużonych oczu, a jednocześnie będziesz mogła prowadzić normalną dyskusję. Postaram się zawsze stać tak, by wydawało się, że patrzysz na mnie, a nie na nich. Najważniejszą sprawą jest utrzymywanie pozorów i to jest powód, który dyskwalifikował Nimfadorę.

– Tonks? Przecież ona jest półkrwi.

Spojrzał na nią ze swoim standardowym „ty-kretynko" przesłaniem i lekko się zdenerwował widząc, że w ogóle na nią to nie działa. Jakaś epidemia znieczulenia, czy co?

– Tak, ale Nimfadora jest metamorfomagiem, tak w razie gdybyś zapomniała. Mogłaby przybrać dowolną postać i udawać czarownicę z mugolskiej rodziny. Jednak ta największa porażka w dziejach Biura Aurorów ma zdolności aktorskie godne Weasleya – i nie mówię tu o starszych braciach.

– A skąd przekonanie, że ja dam radę? Nie potrafię zbyt dobrze panować nad swoją mimiką, panie profesorze.

– Jednak na pewno będziesz w stanie przejść cały wieczór bez idiotycznego chichotania i kiedy będzie trzeba – zarumienisz się.

– Bardziej prawdopodobne, że będę czerwona cały czas – mruknęła, a na jej policzkach pojawił się różowy cień.

– I dobrze. Amortencja często powoduje, że w pobliżu… obiektu uczuć osoba pod wpływem eliksiru jest niezdrowo podniecona, co skutkuje rumieńcami.

– A jak mam się zachowywać?

– Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy podkochiwałaś się w Lockharcie.

Zapowietrzyła się i rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie, po czym wyrzuciła z siebie:

– Ja wcale…!

– Jak większość dziewcząt w tamtym okresie czasu poddałaś się jego… eee… urokowi, nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Cielęcy wzrok, westchnienia, wpatrywanie się bez przerwy w jego twarz i takie tam. Amortencja wywołuje podobne skutki. Będziesz musiała przez cały czas patrzeć na mnie i to raczej wzrokiem rozkochanej kobiety, niż bazyliszka, jeśli byłabyś tak łaskawa. – Zadrwił i w myślach zanotował, żeby nie drażnić jej podczas wizyty w dworze Malfoya. Zbyt łatwo było ją zdenerwować. – Plusem eliksiru jest to, że wobec innych będziesz mogła zachowywać się tak, jak zawsze. Gdybyś była pod wpływem Imperiusa musiałabyś udawać potulną wobec wszystkich, a to byłoby dla ciebie raczej problematyczne, jak mniemam.

– Jak rozumiem rzucanie w nich zaklęciami nie wchodzi w zakres „zachowywać się tak, jak zawsze"?

– Zdecydowanie nie. – Musiał ukryć uśmiech, bo komentarz był dość celny. – Bądź uprzejma, ale chłodna. Masz zachowywać się tak, jakby interesowało cię tylko i wyłącznie moje zdanie i moja opinia. Jeśli zostaniesz o coś… poproszona, to nigdy nie odmawiaj ani nie zgadzaj się od razu, tylko spytaj się mnie, czy sprawi mi to przyjemność. W ten sposób nie popełnisz błędu. Oczywiście, jeśli na coś się zgodzę, będziesz musiała to wykonać ze szczerym uśmiechem i chęcią – w końcu robisz to dla mnie.

– Ale…!

Podniósł rękę, uciszając jej protesty.

– Nie zamierzam robić niczego, co mogłoby sprawić ci przykrość, Granger. Może jednak dojść do tego, że niezbędnym będzie wykonanie jakiejś czynności. Nie będę mógł cię tam przepraszać co chwila, więc z góry przepraszam za wszystko, co będziesz musiała zrobić wbrew własnej woli. Jednak zgodziłaś się na to, więc zrób to perfekcyjnie.

Chyba powoli zaczęło do niej docierać co dokładnie może się stać.

– Czy będzie tam ktoś, kogo znam?

– Większość znasz pewnie z nazwiska, bądź ze zdjęć. Będzie oczywiście Lucjusz i mam spore podejrzenia co do obecności Dracona.

– Draco Malfoy? Przecież on…!

– Nie powinien mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Zadbam o to. Ty jedynie masz być opanowana w jego obecności.

Przez następne dwie godziny omawiał różne sytuacje, które mogły się wydarzyć i jak ona ma sobie w nich radzić, a następnie czego będzie od niej wymagał podczas posiłków.

– Zwykle nie obchodzi mnie, co moje… partnerki jadają i piją, ale tym razem nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by ktoś przypadkiem dodał czegoś do twojego posiłku. Będziesz jadła tylko to, co ja ci podam. Nie będziesz piła niczego, czego ci nie pozwolę. Jeśli ktoś spyta dlaczego, to odpowiesz, że zabroniłem ci, bo chcę kontrolować cię w każdy możliwy sposób. Nie powinno to nikogo zdziwić. To chyba wszystko. Jakieś pytania?

Skinęła głową i przez chwilę wyglądała na niepewną.

– W co… hmmm… Co powinnam na siebie włożyć? Wymagany jest jakiś konkretny strój?

Skrzywił się – o tym zapomniał.

– Będziesz w swojej szkolnej szacie.

– CO?

– Zanim zaczniesz protestować uprzedzę cię, że większość kobiet, które tam będą, będzie naga, bądź ubrana we frywolną bieliznę. Każdy Śmierciożerca dobiera swojej zabawce strój, który najbardziej mu się podoba.

– Ale… szkolna szata?

Nienawidził tego uczucia – miał wrażenie, że jest typowym zboczeńcem z tych wszystkich obleśnych mugolskich filmów.

– Będę miał na to wytłumaczenie.

– Niby jakie?

– Że uczennice mnie podniecają i jest coś niesamowicie perwersyjnego w szkolnych szatach – mruknął i z zainteresowaniem zanotował potężny rumieniec, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. – Zanim zaczniesz sobie coś wyobrażać, to uprzedzam, że wcale tak nie myślę. To oni często robią mi przytyki w tym kierunku. Że jako nauczyciel zawsze mogę sobie pozwolić na wyjątkowo urozmaicone szlabany, dawanie dodatkowych punktów za przysługi… Zwykle moje zabawki noszą skórzane szorty i gorsety nakładane na gołe ciało, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że bezpieczniej i swobodniej będziesz czuła się w czymś, co znasz. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i dodał. – Zawsze jednak mogę wrócić do swoich upodobań, skoro szkolna szata tak cię odrzuca.

– Nie, nie! Nie trzeba! Szkolna szata jest w porządku!

Szkoda – pomyślał i starał się wygonić ze swojej głowy obraz Granger w skórzanym gorsecie. Pewne zboczenia z czasów, gdy był w pełni aktywnym Śmierciożercą, pozostały – na szczęście te mniej niebezpieczne, a w niektórych kręgach uważane za interesujące.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Nie… To chyba wszystko.

– W takim razie jutro, tuż przed kolacją, widzimy się w gabinecie dyrektora. Niczego nie musisz z sobą zabierać – wszystko będzie zapewnione.

Skinęła głową i odprowadził ją do drzwi. Położyła rękę na klamce i już miała wyjść, gdy chyba coś jej się przypomniało. Spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

– Dlaczego profesor Dumbledore poradził mi, bym pod żadnym pozorem nie mruczała?

Przeklęty, stary kozioł! Wszędzie, po prostu wszędzie, musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze!

– To nie jest ważne.

– Jednak mnie ciekawi.

Pochylił się nad nią i czując, jak dziewczyna lekko drży, wyszeptał jej do ucha:

– Ponieważ kobiece pomruki podniecają mnie do tego stopnia, że nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować. Dobrej nocy, panno Granger.

Wypadła na korytarz w takim tempie, że mimo woli się roześmiał. Choć był to bardzo gorzki śmiech.


	5. Chapter 5

Dwór Malfoyów był Dworem przez wielkie „D" i z daleka krzyczał „Jesteśmy bogaci! Jesteśmy wręcz obrzydliwie bogaci!". Hermiona wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w wielką fontannę przedstawiającą jakiegoś przodka Malfoyów, którego oczy były dwoma wielkimi szafirami, a włosy były wysadzane diamentami. Posąg na fontannie wysadzany diamentami! Nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać, czy też krzywić. Na szczęście decyzja została jej oszczędzona, bo Snape popchnął ją lekko do przodu.

– Pamiętaj gdzie ma się znajdować twój wzrok. – syknął. – Ktoś może nas obserwować z domu.

– Przepraszam. – szepnęła i posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, który, jak miała nadzieję, wyglądał szczerze. – Czy będę musiała się uśmiechać cały czas?

– Raczej tak. Jeśli jednak czujesz, że nie wyjdzie ci to przekonująco, to lepiej się powstrzymaj.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i widząc jego arogancję, mimowolnie poczuła pożądanie. Emanowała z niego siła i pewność siebie, która w dodatku była uzasadniona. Nie znała nikogo innego, kto byłby tak… intensywny. Dziwiło ją, że większość ludzi, których znała uznawała go za zimnego i nieczułego, ale najwidoczniej można go było porównać do uśpionego wulkanu, który w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. Jedni wyczuwali napięcie w powietrzu, a inni nie. Ona na pewno to wyczuwała – sposób, w jaki opowiadał o eliksirach śnił się jej po nocach. I były to sny, z których budziła się, by odkryć, że jej fluidy całkowicie przemoczyły bieliznę. Jakaś część jej duszy wręcz pragnęła, by tego wieczoru stało się coś, co zmusi go do dotknięcia jej. Nieważne, że było to na pokaz. Nieważne, że mieli na to patrzeć Śmierciożercy. Nie widziała żadnego innego sposobu, by móc poczuć na sobie te dłonie i przekonać się, czy będą pasować do jej ciała tak, jak sądziła, że będą. Wiedziała, że te myśli nie są właściwe, ale jej ciało miało co innego do powiedzenia. Reagowało na obecność Severusa Snape'a z zadziwiającą chęcią. Nigdy się tak nie czuła. Przez pewien czas wydawało jej się, że pożąda Rona, ale nigdy nie robiło jej się słabo tylko na dźwięk jego głosu. No, ale jak można porównywać piskliwy tenor do głębokiego barytonu? Przeszli przez foyer posiadłości i tuż przed niepoważnie szerokimi schodami pojawił się skrzat domowy.

– Paskuda wita profesora Snape'a i jego szlamę. Paskuda ma zabrać od pana i jego szmaty płaszcze.

Miała wielką ochotę, by się skrzywić na takie słownictwo (i użycie skrzatów domowych do tego typu pracy), ale jedynie spojrzała na swojego nauczyciela z pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Pokój, który dostali był wielkości Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.

– To jest pokój dla gościa? – Spytała, gdy zamknęli drzwi.

– Często tu bywam i można powiedzieć, że to jest mój pokój. Lucjusz lubi zbytek i otacza nim innych.

– A jakie podejście do dzisiejszej zabawy ma jego żona?

– Narcyza, jak wiele innych czarownic czystej krwi, wie, że pan i władca domu może robić co mu się podoba. Lucjusz i tak wybija się ponad innych, bo on zabawia się raz na pół roku, podczas gdy większość czarodziejów czystej krwi po spłodzeniu potomka już nigdy nie sypiają ze swoją żoną. Za to mają pełno kochanek, o których ona wie i które z nimi mieszkają.

– I oni mówią, że mugole są zepsuci? Pfff…

Snape przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar parsknąć, ale jedynie podszedł do okna i po chwili przywołał ją gestem dłoni. Spojrzała w dół i zauważyła, że główną drogą idą dwaj mężczyźni z dwoma kobietami.

– To Rosier i Joel.

– A to ich żony?

– Nie. To są ich zabawki.

Poczuła, że jest jej niedobrze. Rosier był wysoki i chudy, a Joel niski i gruby. Wyglądali jak, nie przymierzając, Flip i Flap. Za to te kobiety… Jedna była oszałamiającą blondynką i wpatrywała się w Rosiera z tak wyraźnym pożądaniem, że było to aż nieprzyzwoite. A ta druga…

– Zaraz! Ja ją znam!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Kogo?

– Tę, która idzie uwieszona na Joel'u! To matka Cho Chang! Widziałam ją kiedyś na peronie 9 i ¾! To jest… to jest… to jest chore!

– Uspokój się, Granger!

Nie zauważyła, że zacisnęła dłonie na parapecie, aż spod jednego paznokcia pociekła jej krew. Rozluźniła dłonie i zaczęła ssać zbolały palec.

– Nie wiem, jak można być takim…

– Spaczonym? Można. – Jego twarz stężała w powadze. – Na początku wydaje ci się, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to tylko zabawa. Później chcesz coraz więcej, aż w końcu stajesz się tak uzależniona od tego typu rzeczy, że nie możesz bez nich żyć. Nie każdy Śmierciożerca jest aż tak sfiksowany jak ci dwaj, ale każdy z nas ma nie po kolei w głowie właśnie przez to uzależnienie.

– A pan od czego się uzależnił?

Pytanie samo wymsknęło się z jej ust, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Gdy wypowiedziała tę myśl na głos od razu chciała się palnąć w czoło. Że też nigdy nie może się powstrzymać od pytań!

– Nie zamierzam ci odpowiadać na to pytanie, Granger. A teraz radzę ci trochę odpocząć, bo za dwie godziny zaczynamy przedstawienie.

Odetchnęła ciesząc się, że dożyje jutrzejszego poranka (a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję, bo przed nią była cała noc w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców) i postanowiła rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzucała się w oczy było wielkie łoże z ciemnozieloną pościelą i wieloma poduszkami. Dotknęła łóżka i uśmiechnęła się czując twardość materacu, ale dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego z czego zrobiona jest pościel.

– Jedwab…

– Chiński – rzucił Snape. Siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka i przyglądał jej się z beznamiętną twarzą. – Lucjusz wie, jak dogodzić swoim gościom.

– Hedonista?

– Lucjusz czy ja?

\- Hmmm… Obaj.

– Lucjusz jest zboczony na punkcie przyjemności w ogóle, a ja lubię po prostu dobrze wypocząć. Zwłaszcza, że chwile relaksu są dla mnie rzadkie.

Kątem oka zauważyła regał z książkami i podeszła do niego. Kilka książek znała, niektóre ceniła, ale inne… Same tytuły były niepokojące. „Niebezpieczni mugole", „Sto sposobów na przyrządzenie mugola we własnym sosie", „Metodyka wychowywania szlam". Widząc ten ostatni tytuł sięgnęła po niego, ale gdy jej palce były dosłownie milimetry od grzbietu książki silna dłoń złapała ją za nadgarstek i odciągnęła. Przerażona podniosła wzrok, by zauważyć wściekłego Snape'a.

– Oszalałaś?

– Co pan robi?

– Gdybyś jej dotknęła, to musiałbym zbierać twoje szczątki!

Zamrugała ze zdziwienia.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Na tego typu książki rzucane jest zaklęcie, które powoduje, że jeśli dotknie jej ktoś inny niż czystej krwi lub mieszaniec, to dzieje się coś naprawdę przykrego. Myśl, Granger. Jesteś w domu człowieka, który takie dziewczynki jak ty zjada na śniadanie.

Zarumieniła się i wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „wiem, nie wiedziałam" i wróciła do skanowania półek, tym razem z daleka. Dzwonek na kolację rozbrzmiał znacznie szybciej, niż mogłaby tego pragnąć. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią z powagą.

– Gotowa?

– Nie, ale nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek była.

– Jeśli to cię jakoś pocieszy, to ja też nie jestem z tego zadowolony.

Skinęła głową, ale w głębi duszy poczuła się dotknięta. Pewnie wolałby jakąś rudowłosą piękność, która założyłaby skórzane wdzianko, a nie nieciekawą dziewczynę w szkolnych szatach. Wyszli na korytarz i tuż za drzwiami natknęli się na ostatnią osobę, którą chciałaby zobaczyć. Draco Malfoy stał obok opartej o ścianę blondynki i wkładał jej dłoń między nogi, podczas gdy ona wiła się jęcząc. Mogła mieć z dwadzieścia lat najwyżej i była całkiem naga. Jej piękne, pełne piersi podskakiwały i ocierały się o koszulę chłopaka na przemian. Zerknęła na Snape'a, ale ten jedynie uśmiechał się z pobłażaniem.

– Draco, pozwól nam przejść, a potem dalej możesz cieszyć się swoją zabawką.

Ślizgon podniósł głowę i widząc Hermionę opadła mu szczęka.

– Granger!

– Malfoy. – Jej głos był chłodny, ale uprzejmy. Wyczuła delikatny uścisk ręki profesora na nadgarstku, co oznaczało, że dobrze jej poszło.

– Snape! Przyprowadziłeś Granger? Jak?

– Wystarczyło przekonać Dumbledore'a, że to jedyne wyjście. Zgodził się zaskakująco łatwo.

– Fiuu… Słuchaj, może się zamienimy? Spójrz, ta jest całkiem niezła. – Złapał blondynkę za ramię i ustawił ją tak, że pokazywała im wszystkie swoje wdzięki, a miała ich całkiem sporo. – Granger jest nieciekawa i nieco przy kości, a z tego co pamiętam, to wolisz właśnie takie, jak ta. No i ta jest niezła, czego nie można powiedzieć o Granger. Cała szkoła słyszała, że jest soplem lodu w łóżku.

Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do Mistrza Eliksirów, choć w środku czuła głębokie upokorzenie. Cała szkoła wiedziała… Ron musiał się wygadać. Albo powiedział Lavender.

– Skoro panna Granger jest tak nieciekawa, to dlaczego chciałbyś się zamienić?

– Bo to szlama Pottera i Weasleya. Sama myśl o tym jest podniecająca.

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– A kto powiedział, że ja nie sądzę tak samo? Poza tym panna Granger w łóżku jest… „zadowalająca". „Powyżej oczekiwań" to dla niej zbyt wiele, ale wyobrażenie miny jej przyjaciół, gdyby wiedzieli co potrafią te wiecznie otwarte usta, jest wyjątkowo silnym afrodyzjakiem. Nieprawdaż?

Ostatnie pytanie skierował do niej. Czuła się znacznie gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek, ale udało jej się uśmiechnąć w miarę szczerze i wtulić w niego jeszcze mocniej.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić?

– Nie w tej chwili.

Draco obserwował ją z wyraźnym głodem w oczach, ale spojrzała na niego bez wyrazu. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie zawstydzi jej. Malfoy spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Słuchaj, Snape, dam ci co zechcesz! Nie chcesz tej szlamy? Nie ma problemu! Mam u siebie w pokoju dwa ogniste rudzielce, jedną murzynkę i niesamowicie ponętną hinduskę. Weź nawet wszystkie! Wiem, że nie jesteś najlepszy w te sprawy i dziewczyny zawsze się na ciebie skarżą i twierdzą, że jesteś obrzydliwy, ale te są pod wpływem Imperiusa, więc zrobią co chcesz. Łącznie z tym, co lubisz.

– Czy ja wiem…

Hermiona przez chwilę była naprawdę przerażona, że ją odda, bo wyglądał, jakby rozważał propozycję na poważnie. Dopiero, gdy jego ręka uspokajająco zaczęła gładzić jej kark zrozumiała, że to gra. Obiecał jej bezpieczeństwo i zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy. A ona musiała grać tak, by byli przekonywujący. Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie i słodkim, pełnym poddania głosem powiedziała na tyle głośno, by Draco ich usłyszał:

– Czy to by pana zadowoliło, panie profesorze?

– Hmmm… – Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, po czym parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową. – Nie, kotku. To by mnie nie zadowoliło. Draco, panna Granger jest moja. Wiesz dobrze, że ja się nie dzielę.

Aż przymknęła oczy zarówno z ulgi, jak i z przyjemności, gdy zwrócił się do niej „kotku". Brzmiało to tak… nieprzyzwoicie. Blondyn jednak nie zamierzał ustąpić.

– Wiem, że jesteś zaborczy, ale… Daj mi chociaż na nią spojrzeć!

– Przecież ją widzisz.

– Tak, ale zawsze mnie ciekawiło jakie ma cycki.

O, Merlinie… Przez chwilę zastanowiła się czy faktycznie nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby Snape podał jej jakiś eliksir miłości. Zmuszanie się do bycia potulną powodowało, że czuła się obrzydliwie.

– Czy to by pana zadowoliło, panie profesorze?

Starszy mężczyzna stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, a potem sięgnął dłonią do zapięcia jej szaty. Guzik po guziku rozpinał ją, a ona – pomimo tego, że pod spodem miała jeszcze koszulę i stanik – czuła się bardziej naga, niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy zaczął rozpinać koszulę była bliska paniki. I ona marzyła o takiej sytuacji? Grubo się pomyliła! To wcale nie było przyjemne! Czwarty guzik od góry został rozpięty i widać było łączenie stanika. Malfoy, zupełnie bezwstydnie, rozpiął spodnie, pochylił swoją „zabawkę" do przodu, by nie zasłaniała mu widoku, i wbił się w nią obserwując Hermionę. Snape tymczasem położył dwa palce na następnym guziku. Gdyby go rozpiął… Widać byłoby prześwitujący materiał stanika.

– Chciałbyś zobaczyć więcej, Draco?

– Tak… O, tak… Tak!

Ślizgon poruszał się coraz szybciej – najwyraźniej bliski spełnienia – i nie zwracał uwagi na niewygodną i zapewne bolesną pozycję swojej partnerki. Snape parsknął.

– Szkoda, że nie będziesz miał takiej możliwości. – Machnął różdżką i wszystkie guziki zapięły się z powrotem, a szata wróciła na swoje miejsce. – Mówiłem ci, że się nie dzielę. Następnym razem sam postaraj się załatwić ją dla siebie. A teraz odsuń się, bo nie chciałbym spóźnić się na kolację. To byłoby niekulturalne.

Malfoy był wściekły i było to widać po jego minie. Wysunął się z blondynki, przepuścił ich, zmusił dziewczynę do uklęknięcia i zacisnął dłoń w jej włosach.

– Ssij, szlamo!

Hermiona odwróciła głowę i skupiła się na bliźnie, która znajdowała się na policzku idącego obok niej mężczyzny, ale wciąż słyszała dźwięki wyraźnie wskazujące na dławienie się. Jeśli to była zapowiedź tego, co ich czekało… Czekała ją długa, długa noc.


	6. Chapter 6

Granger była spięta, ale dawała z siebie wszystko i – musiał niechętnie przyznać – jak na Gryfonkę świetnie dawała sobie radę. Mógłby ją nawet pochwalić, gdyby nie był taki wściekły na Dracona. Durny chłopak! Gdyby nie był taki pewny siebie i nie wypomniał mu w towarzystwie tej dziewczyny, że nie jest orłem gdy przychodzi do seksu… Może nie wykorzystałby jej do tego, by pokazać szczeniakowi, że znacznie lepiej jest być inteligentnym niż utalentowanym. Nienawidził chwil, w których kobiety odwracały się od niego z obrzydzeniem – a to zdarzało się nawet płatnym dziwkom – i odchodziły nawet bez jednego spojrzenia za siebie. Jak miał mieć doświadczenie w tych sprawach, skoro nigdy – nigdy – nie miał w łożu chętnej kobiety? Dobrze, że przynajmniej Draco nie wygadał się, co jest jego ulubioną rozrywką… A przynajmniej rozrywką, którą udawał, że lubi. Nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że i dziwki, których używał, i te, które „pożyczał" mu Lucjusz składają komuś sprawozdanie z jego upodobań. Czarny Pan lubił wiedzieć, co kogo kręci, żeby używać tego przeciwko swoim sługom i kontrolować ich poziom zepsucia. Granger byłaby przerażona, gdyby wiedziała, a to była ostatnia rzecz na jaką miał ochotę.

Jadalnia była wielkości sali balowej i Severus dobrze wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Jak wszystko, co dotyczyło Malfoyów, była przesadnie udekorowana. Złoto i platyna dosłownie raziły w oczy. Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie przypominając sobie swoją pierwszą myśl, gdy wszedł do tej sali wiele lat temu. „Gdyby ktoś chciał ukraść jedynie część tego, co się tutaj znajduje, to urządziłby się na całe życie".

Granger spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i czymś, co wyglądało na adorację, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że to tylko gra. Skinął głową i zrozumiała, że idzie jej nieźle. Niestety, prawdziwy sprawdzian był dopiero przed nią. Będąc na schodach powoli docierały do niego dźwięki zabawy, która rozgrywała się w jadalni. Większość Śmierciożerców była ekshibicjonistami i podniecało ich to, że ktoś mógł zobaczyć jak kopulują z kobietami. Ręka dziewczyny zacisnęła się mocniej na jego ramieniu, ale żaden mięsień na jej twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Grzeczna dziewczynka. Tylko to pomyślał i miał ochotę palnąć się w ten durny łeb. To zabrzmiało tak… perwersyjnie. Przyjrzał się jej tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy. Śmierciożercy mogli się z niego nabijać, że pewnie było wiele dziewcząt gotowych zrobić mu loda za dodatkowe punkty lub oceny, ale prawda była taka, że w żadnym stopniu dziewczęta go nie interesowały. Zabraniał sam sobie patrzeć na nie jak na kobiety, którymi się staną. Owszem, od czasu do czasu zauważał jakąś piękność, ale tylko i wyłącznie w kontekście: „trzeba będzie pilnować durniów, żeby się na nią nie rzucili, bo dopiero wtedy rozpocznie się wojna".

Granger, tak jak powiedział Malfoy, była nieciekawa i nieco przy kości. Duże, orzechowe oczy patrzyły z ufnością i naiwnością, która często go rozbrajała i martwiła. Szkoda byłoby zniszczyć kogoś tak czystego, kto pomimo wojny dookoła wciąż jest w stanie nie popadać w paranoję. Wbrew sobie musiał przyznać, że podobały mu się jej włosy, gdy miał możliwość przyjrzeć się im. Ciemnobrązowe, skołtunione i puszyste, w zestawieniu z jej twarzą wyglądały, jakby jakieś futrzaste zwierzę przylepiło się na stałe do jej głowy, ale podobało mu się to. Może i była zaokrąglona, ale nigdy nie lubił chudych lub po prostu szczupłych kobiet. Zadowalał się nimi, bo Lucjusz tylko takie miał „na składzie". No i jej wybitna inteligencja. Ciężko mu było się do tego przyznać, ale to było coś, co naprawdę go podniecało. Narcyza była znacznie głupsza od Granger, a mimo to możliwość porozmawiania z nią o eliksirach, obronie, zaklęciach, literaturze (choć czytała pozycje głównie w stylu „Stu sposobów na przygotowanie mugola we własnym sosie") tak na niego działała, że przespał się z nią kilka razy. Nierzadko na oczach Lucjusza, który w tym czasie drażnił swojego penisa czekając na to, aż jego żona – pełna nasienia Severusa – dosiądzie go. Zwykle nie dzielił się, ale Narcyza nie była jego, więc nie czuł tej zachłanności, jaka zwykle go dopadała. Skoro inni chcą się dzielić, to dlaczego nie?

Nie miał nikogo, komu miałby być wierny. Zawsze nabijał się z Pottera, że ten w pełni skupił się na tej ryżej wywłoce Evans i nie zwracał uwagi na te śliniące się na jego widok idiotki, które były od niej znacznie ładniejsze i zgrabniejsze (czytaj: nie wystawały im żebra i widać było, że posiadają biust i biodra). W ogóle Severus nie lubił rudych. Ten kolor raził jego oczy i zbyt mocno kojarzył mu się z Weasleyami. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę Granger była… przyjemna. Może nawet za bardzo biorąc pod uwagę to, co mogło się jeszcze stać.

Ich wejście do jadalni było praktycznie niezauważone, biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy obecny na sali mężczyzna nie posiadał w tej chwili swojego instrumentu w spodniach, a większość trzymała je obecnie w różnych otworach kobiet, które zostały tu sprowadzone. Wewnętrznie skrzywił się widząc Rabastana, który zabawiał się z… jak jej tam było? Mary Critcher, Puchonka, ukończyła Hogwart pięć lat temu, skończona idiotka, gdy przychodziło do Eliksirów. Rabastan uwielbiał seks analny i nie brał pod uwagę, że był zbyt dobrze obdarzony, bo to jemu miało być dobrze. Biedna dziewczyna krwawiła z odbytu, krew płynęła jej po nogach, ale i tak uśmiechała się radośnie i błagała o więcej. Eliksir miłości i duża dawka eliksiru pożądania, jeśli się nie mylił. Na szczęście młodszy z braci Lestrange zawsze rzucał Oblivate i leczył swoje zabawki, nim odstawiał jej do domów. Niewielu było tak uprzejmych.

Poprowadził Granger do miejsca, które zwykle było jego i usadził ją koło siebie. Wciąż uśmiechała się do niego i delikatnie gładziła go po ramieniu. Przynajmniej potrafiła grać, ale przypuszczał, że to dlatego, by nie rozglądać się za bardzo dookoła. Rzucił okiem na salę i zauważył Rosiera z Joelem, jak rozmawiają między sobą. Byli za plecami dziewczyny. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w swoim kierunku.

– Usiądź mi na kolana.

Jego głos był twardy, choć postarał się, by zabrzmiało to, jak zaproszenie kochanka. Ugięła nogi, ale pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Nie tak, szlamo. Czy ty nic nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze? Okrakiem, zabaweczko. Okrakiem.

Uśmiech dziewczyny powoli robił się wymuszony, ale zrobiła, czego żądał. Starał się nie skupiać na tym, że jej miękkie ciało wtula się w niego, a krocze pociera jego spodnie w dość strategiczny miejscu. Wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i pociągnął w dół, by udawać, że całuje jej szyję. Zamiast tego, wymruczał:

– Po mojej prawej stronie. Rosier i Joel. Będę udawał, że bawię się twoim biustem, a ty wychylisz się i zza mojego lewego ramienia będziesz ich obserwować. Już!

Uniosła się nieco i pochyliła do przodu, wykrzywiając głowę. Zacisnęła na chwilę dłonie na jego ramionach, więc zrozumiał, że ma idealny widok. Rozpiął jej szatę i schował się pomiędzy połami. Ruszał głową tak, by z zewnątrz wydawało się, że podgryza jej piersi, a tak naprawdę, wpatrując się w jej guziki, przypominał sobie składniki Eliksiru Eunucha, a gdy to nie działało, wyobrażał sobie Minerwę z Albusem w łóżku. To zawsze działało, jak kubeł zimnej wody. Niestety, ta dość praktyczna dla ich zadania pozycja została szybko przerwana nadejściem dwóch ludzi, których nie chciał widzieć, ani słyszeć.

– Snape, no proszę! Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek sam kogoś przyprowadzisz!

– Do tego szlamę Pottera! No, no, no! Ej, wysuń głowę zza cycków i pogadaj trochę!

Ponownie wsunął dłoń w jej włosy i szarpnięciem odsunął od siebie, po czym skierował ją tak, by leżała na jego lewym ramieniu. Obróciła odpowiednio głowę i wciąż mogła obserwować Rosiera i Joela. On tymczasem mógł spojrzeć na swoich „przyjaciół".

– Lucjuszu, Rookwood.

Obaj byli uśmiechnięci, choć ten pierwszy wyglądał znacznie lepiej. Koło niego stała zmysłowa brunetka i Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Zawsze podejrzewał, że Lucjusz wolałby Bellatrix od jej siostry, ale najstarsza musiała wejść w rodzinę Lestrange'ów, którzy dawali więcej pieniędzy. Taki był światek czarodziejów czystej krwi – kto płaci więcej, ten ma lepiej. Miał później dostać Andromedę, ale ta uciekła do Teda Tonksa, co było kopniakiem prosto między nogi dla Malfoya.

Dziewczyna, która koło niego stała, była biedna. Na niej pewnie wyżyje swoją frustrację za obie siostry Black. Stał jedynie w spodniach, które były rozpięte i jedną dłonią gładził pełne piersi kobiety, skryte pod fałdami krwistoczerwonej sukni. Kolor, który uwielbiała Bella. Rookwood, dla kontrastu, był zapięty po ostatni guzik, a jego partnerka miała na sobie jedynie skórzany gorset bez miseczek. Była niewysoką, szczupłą blondynką o wielkich, błękitnych oczach. Ciężko było powiedzieć, jakie miała usta, bo miała w nich knebel. Szyję opinała skórzana obroża, do której była przyczepiona smycz, obecnie znajdująca się w dłoniach Śmierciożercy. Rookwood lubił zadawać ból, choć nigdy nie posuwał się do używania noży i bicia pięściami do nieprzytomności jak McNair. On był wyrafinowany i subtelny. Severus nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że jego zabawka jest tu z własnej woli. Skubaniec był równie paskudny, jak on, ale miał gadane i był wyjątkowo uzdolniony seksualnie. Nie znał wiedźmy, która, gdy raz była w łóżku Rookwooda, nie chciałaby tam wrócić.

Teraz jednak Severus musiał na siebie uważać. Z nich dwóch właśnie były Niewymowny był bardziej niebezpieczny. Lucjusz w otoczeniu kobiet, zwłaszcza tych, które miał zaraz przelecieć, tracił swoją bystrość. Za to drugi mężczyzna był w pełni skupiony na tym, co się dookoła niego działo nawet wtedy, gdy był w trakcie stosunku. Był paranoiczny i wszędzie węszył spiski. Cud, że jeszcze nie odkrył Snape'a.

– Lucjuszu, nim zaczniemy, muszę cię poprosić o to, byś nieco powściągnął Dracona.

– Próbował dobrać się do twojej szlamy?

– A jakże. Nawet chciał wymienić się nią za trzy czy cztery inne. Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy wiedzą, że ja się nie dzielę. Wy, Malfoyowie, może mnie nie rozumiecie, ale ty, Rookwood, pewnie wiesz, o czym mówię.

Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się i pociągnął swoją zabawkę za smycz tak, by byłą blisko niego.

– Oczywiście. Walden do dzisiaj ma po mnie pamiątkę, gdy chciał się dobrać do zeszłorocznej panienki. Czy to jednak bezpieczne przyprowadzać tu właśnie tę szlamę? Dumbledore mógł ją wysłać na przeszpiegi.

Severus parsknął.

– Szczerze wątpię. Osobiście podałem jej eliksir i upewniłem się, że nie ma przy sobie żadnego antidotum. A potem ją wypróbowałem. Wierz mi – gdyby nie była odurzona, to na pewno by się na to nie zgodziła ani nie wiłaby się z radości.

– Znowu się bawiłeś? Poważnie, Snape, jesteś obleśny.

– Dziękuję. Z twoich ust to komplement, biorąc pod uwagę, że według ciebie to, co robisz, jest normalne. A teraz, jeśli to wszystko, chciałbym kontynuować zabawę.

Kątem oka zauważył, że ich cele zmieniają miejsce i będzie musiał pomóc Granger zmienić pozycję. Gwałtownym ruchem rzucił ją na stół i zmusił do spojrzenia w kierunku Lucjusza i Rookwooda, bo Rosier i Joel stali teraz dosłownie pomiędzy nimi, choć nieco z tyłu. Złapał ją za podbródek i syknął:

– A teraz, panno Granger, będzie pani patrzyła wprost przed siebie, gdy ja będę bliżej zapoznawał się z pani pośladkami. Jeśli będzie pani grzeczna, to może Gryffindor dostanie kilka dodatkowych punktów, gdy wrócimy do szkoły.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermiona zesztywniała słysząc ten rozkaz. Będzie jej dotykał? O, Merlinie… I w dodatku tuż przed sobą miała Malfoya i jakiegoś innego Śmierciożercę, którzy uśmiechali się sadystycznie.

– No, no… Kto by pomyślał, że jednak masz takie profesorskie skłonności, Severusie? Gdybym wiedział, że bycie nauczycielem w szkole pełnej dorastających dziewcząt, jest takie ciekawe, to postarałbym się o znacznie lepsze wyniki w nauce.

– Lubię uczyć, Lucjuszu. Wszystkiego. I jestem dobrym nauczycielem, nieprawdaż, panno Granger?

Zmusiła się do w miarę szczerego uśmiechu i obróciła lekko w jego stronę.

– Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Mogę liczyć na dodatkowe… korepetycje? Albo szlaban? W lochu pełnym wiszących łańcuchów…

Uniósł brew w ten irytujący sposób i przyjrzał jej się z zaciekawieniem.

– No, proszę… Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej, że masz takie upodobania. Ale nic straconego. Jutro wieczorem, w lochach, zapewnię ci wyjątkowo wyczerpujący szlaban. A teraz patrz przed siebie i nie waż się zamknąć oczu!

Skupiła się na swoich celach, którzy właśnie rozmawiali, podczas gdy ich zabawki ssały ich przyrodzenia. W ogóle nie zwracali na nie uwagi, jakby były… przedmiotami.

Jej biodra boleśnie wbijały się w kant stołu i delikatnie się poruszyła, by ustawić się nieco inaczej. Lewy łokieć oparty był pomiędzy kieliszkiem i tacą z jakimś ciastem, a prawy prawie wylądował w sałatce. Zadrżała lekko, gdy poczuła silne dłonie na łydkach. Każdy nerw na jej ciele przypomniał jej o swoim istnieniu. Przeszły ją ciarki, gdy długie palce powoli wsuwały się pod spódnicę i podciągały ją do góry. Okolice kolan, uda, wnętrze ud… Tu nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku i mogłaby przysiąc, że przez chwilę jego dłonie zesztywniały. Po chwili jednak kontynuował gładzenie jej ciała i zagryzła wargę czując jak jego palce delikatnie masują jej pośladki. Słodka Nimue… Wypięła się lekko chcąc poczuć więcej. Zamknęłaby oczy, by cieszyć się tym wrażeniem, ale jakiś cichy głosik kazał jej uparcie wpatrywać się przed siebie. Malfoy obserwował ją z wyraźnym głodem w oczach, po czym mruknął do Snape'a:

– Nie lubisz się dzielić z mężczyznami. A co powiesz na obserwowanie naszych dwóch zabawek razem, podczas gdy my się z nimi zabawiamy?

Rzuciła okiem na kobietę, ale skrzywiła się w myślach. Ona zbyt przypominała Bellatrix Lestrange. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek chciała dotykać kobiety. Ten jeden raz z Ginny był całkowicie w celach naukowych i obie doszły do wniosku, że nie mają skłonności w tę stronę. Snape tymczasem ścisnął jej biodra i warknął tak jadowitym tonem, że Malfoy lekko się cofnął.

– Lepiej skup się na swojej partnerce. Ciekawe co powiedziałaby twoja kochana Narcyza, gdyby wiedziała, że kiedy jesteście razem w łóżku ty wyobrażasz sobie, że pieprzysz jej siostrzyczkę? Albo porozmawiam sobie z Rudolphusem. Może on zgodzi się na trójkącik?

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego Lucjusz nagle zrobił się biały, jak papier, a drugi Śmierciożerca rży jak koń i klepie blondynkę, która koło niego stała, po tyłku. Joel i Rosier wstali, złapali swoje zabawki za włosy i wyciągnęli je na dwór. Była pewna, że jej nauczyciel to zauważył, więc przez chwilę spojrzała na dziewczynę ubraną w skórzany gorset i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od otwarcia szeroko ust ze zdumienia. Zabawka Śmierciożercy mogłaby być rodzoną siostrą Luny. Wydawała się być zachwycona mocnymi uderzeniami w pośladki. Mocne uderzenie w jej własne sprowadziło ją na ziemię.

– Czy ja ci nie mówiłem, że masz patrzeć prosto przed siebie? – syknął Snape, ciągnąc ją za włosy do pionu. Starała się udawać, że sprawia jej to przyjemność, ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego była wystraszona. Została rzucona brutalnie na podłogę i potraktowana kopniakiem, który – o ile wyglądał na mocny – był całkiem bezbolesny, ale odegrała scenkę bólu. Splunął, ale nie na nią.

– Kurewskie szlamy, nawet nie potrafią wykonywać poleceń!

Malfoy zaśmiał się i zwrócił do niej.

– Współczuję ci tego, co cię dzisiaj czeka. Severus ma… specyficzne wymagania.

W jego wzroku nie było nawet grama współczucia. Ten drugi sięgnął na stół po widelec i zaczął nim mocno jeździć po plecach blondynki, która mruczała jak kot. Hermiona podejrzewała, że dziewczyna dostała silny eliksir miłosny, bo nie zwracała uwagi na stróżki krwi płynące z ran robionych przez widelec. Robiąc to patrzył prosto w jej oczy i uśmiechał się paskudnie.

– I wyobraź sobie, mała dziewczynko, że to jest nic w porównaniu z tym, co nasz Snape robi swoim… kochankom. A ty jesteś znacznie niżej w hierarchii. Nie zdziwię się, jak jutro nie będziesz mogła chodzić. Albo jeśli zostaniemy zaproszeni na pogrzeb, choć Czarny Pan nie byłby z tego zadowolony, więc pewnie przeżyjesz. I to będzie dla ciebie znacznie gorsze.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął i kazał jej się podnieść. Od razu do niego przylgnęła i posłała mu spojrzenie pełne uwielbienia. Malfoy zadarł suknię ciemnowłosej kobiecie i teraz bezwstydnie wbijał się w nią, głośno przy tym dysząc. Była w takim stanie, że omal się nie roześmiała histerycznie. Przypomniała sobie, jak kilka dziewczyn w szkole zachwycało się ojcem Dracona mówiąc jaki to on jest zgrabny, śliczny i pewnie dobry w łóżku. Zastanowiła się, czy będzie mogła je rozczarować. Mężczyzna nie dość, że sapał jak lokomotywa, to w dodatku zaczął mieć orgazm, nim Hermiona zdążyła się zastanowić, czy nie lepiej będzie przenieść wzrok na Snape'a. Ciekawe czy jaki ojciec, taki syn… Rookwood przerwał jej myśli złośliwym głosem.

– Może lepiej wyjdźcie sobie na dwór. Twoja zabaweczka widząc naszego Lucjusza jest praktycznie zielona. – Spojrzał na blondyna, który zabawiał się właśnie wtykaniem różnych przedmiotów w pochwę kobiety. W tej chwili próbował zmieścić tam szklankę z tak kruchego szkła, że Hermiona poczuła, że jest jej niedobrze. – Zero finezji, chłopie. Absolutne zero.

– Ale jest zabawa. Podaj mi butelkę z winem. Tę z szerszą szyjką.

Na szczęście nie widziała dalszej „zabawy", bo Snape gwałtownie złapał ją za ramię i poprowadził na dwór, skąd miała idealny widok na „cele". I zrobiło jej się lekko niedobrze. Joel i Rosier wzajemnie drażnili swoje penisy, jednocześnie patrząc na dwie kobiety, które zajęły się sobą – zapewne na ich wyraźne życzenie. Snape zaszedł ją od tyłu i stał tak blisko, że czuła jego ciepło. Dłońmi sięgnął do jej piersi, ale nie dotknął ich, choć dla postronnego obserwatora mogłoby to tak wyglądać.

– I jak się bawisz? – mruknął prosto w jej ucho, czym spowodował u niej dreszcz. – Zimno?

– N-nie… Jest nieco spokojniej, niż sądziłam. Długo jeszcze?

– Przynajmniej ze dwie godziny. Musimy ich cały czas mieć na oku.

Gdyby naprawdę ją dotykał nie czułaby takiego napięcia, jak teraz. Niby blisko, ale daleko. Ruszyła się lekko i gdy otarła się o niego plecami i pupą, nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku. Snape zesztywniał i warknął:

– Coś cię boli?


	8. Chapter 8

Może jednak za mocno ją kopnął? Starał się być delikatny, ale nie miał aż takiego wyczucia… No i jej próg bólu mógł być dość niski.

– Granger, zadałem ci pytanie!

Starał się mówić jak najciszej, prosto do jej ucha. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na podsłuchanie. Miał na sobie zaklęcia przeciwko temu, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, co ktoś wymyśli.

– Nie, to nie to. Mógłby pan…

Zamilkła i spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Wzrok miała wbity w Śmierciożerców, ale cała była zarumieniona, jakby była… zażenowana? Aż go zaciekawiło.

– O co chodzi? Mów.

Zadrżała i wysunęła biodra do tyłu tak, że ocierała się o jego krocze. Co jest?

– Mógłby pan po prostu się przybliżyć? Kiedy jest pan tak niby blisko… To bardziej dekoncentruje. Drażni.

Ach… Więc to ją drażniło? Prawie się uśmiechnął, ale z przyjemnością przysunął się znacznie, znacznie bliżej, niż było to wymagane. Była taka miękka, taka ciepła. Uwielbiał to w kobietach, ale nigdy się tym zbytnio nie cieszył – każda z nich była już dawno zużyta i niektóre tylko czekały na to, by wbić mu nóż w plecy. Granger, na swój sposób, była czysta. Nie była dziewicą – o tym wiedział – ale w wielu kwestiach wciąż była niewinna. I miała naprawdę przyjemne ciało. Wcześniej, gdy dotykał jej nóg, ledwo się powstrzymywał. Były zgrabne i dokładnie takie jak lubił. A jej piersi… Trzymał na nich teraz dłonie i – wmawiając sobie, że to dla autentyczności – masował je. Nie były duże, ale mieściły się w jego dłoniach idealnie i nawet przez materiał koszulki i szaty wyczuwał jej sutki. Dobra, dobra. Powściągnij konie, Snape. Nie jesteś tu dla przyjemności.

– Oni zawsze wracają nieco wcześniej – szeptał dalej, starając się wmówić sobie, że musi mówić wprost do jej ucha. – Możliwe więc, że jeszcze tylko godzina. Niestety, Lucjusz pewnie będzie chciał się upewnić, że… dobrze się bawiłaś.

– Hmmm?

Nie do końca chciał jej o tym mówić. A jeśli odmówi współpracy? Prawdopodobnie zabije ich oboje, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Może skłamać? Tego też nie chciał robić. Pół-prawda będzie najlepsza.

– Jako gospodarz ma prawo sprawdzania swoich gości i ich zabawek. Ty jesteś podejrzana, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nic ci nie zrobiłem. Może się przyczepić.

– Dam radę.

– Grzeczna dziewczynka.

Autentycznie, czuł się jak pedofil. Może gdyby nie miała na sobie szkolnych szat… Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu odpowiedni obrazek i zaraz musiał go przegonić. W tej chwili wyobrażanie sobie Granger nagiej i rozłożonej na jego łóżku nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Szlag! Znowu się przemieścili! Czy coś – poza nimi samymi – drapie ich w tyłek, że nie mogą zająć jednego miejsca? Usiedli z zupełnie innej strony i – niestety – balustrada zasłaniała widok. Była tylko jedna pozycja, którą mogliby przyjąć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń…

– Musisz uklęknąć.

– Proszę?

Wyraźnie była zdziwiona i przestraszona. Cóż, nie dał jej najlepszych powodów do ufności tego wieczora.

– Musisz uklęknąć przede mną i z jednej strony zasłonię cię szatą. Dla tych w jadalni będzie to wyglądało, jakbyś mi obciągała, a z drugiej strony odsuniesz poły i będziesz spoglądać przez prześwity w balustradzie. Dasz radę?

– Ale pan…

– Jestem pierwszorzędnym aktorem. Tylko staraj się nie roześmiać, bo będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobisz w życiu.

Gdy uklęknęła i jedną dłonią złapała go za biodro, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że do tego widoku – Granger na kolanach, przed nim, wyglądająca, jakby miała zamiar rozpiąć mu spodnie i wsunąć jego penisa do swoich ciepłych i wilgotnych ust – mógłby z radością się przyzwyczaić.


	9. Chapter 9

Ta pozycja przypominała jej te kilka chwil, w których Ron prosił ją o seks oralny. Nie lubiła tego robić. Czuła się zażenowana i to było takie… poniżające. Dlaczego więc teraz czuła dziwne podniecenie na samą myśl o tym, że gdyby to nie było tylko i wyłącznie dla przykrywki… Nie. Nie ma sensu się zastanawiać. I tak była w tym okropna – Ron zawsze narzekał na jej umiejętności czy też raczej ich brak. Poczuła łzy na samą myśl o jego słowach, które wracały do niej, jak uparta muzyka.

– Nic dziwnego, że nikt cię nie chce! Jesteś beznadziejna w te klocki! Sądziłem, że będziesz nieco lepsza! W końcu tak często mielisz językiem, że powinnaś mieć go wyćwiczonego! Pfff… Daj spokój. Odpuśćmy sobie. To jest żałosne.

Teraz jednak nie był czas na to, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdy usłyszała bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk dobiegający z góry, spojrzała tam i musiała zakryć usta, żeby się nie zaśmiać. Snape autentycznie wyglądał, jakby właśnie czuł niewiadomo jaką przyjemność, a jednocześnie był tym wszystkim zgorszony. Był genialnym aktorem. To przypomniało jej, że nie jest tu dla zabawy. Zerknęła przez balustradę i odetchnęła – miała idealny widok na ich cele. Skupiła się na nich, ale jednocześnie nie opuszczała ją myśl, że tuż obok niej, dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jej policzka, znajduje się krocze Mistrza Eliksirów.

.

Nie wiedziała o tym, że Severus w tej chwili desperacko starał się przywołać wyobrażenie Albusa i Minerwy w łóżku, bo bezwiednie, delikatnie gładziła jego biodro, końcem kciuka zahaczając o wyjątkowo wrażliwą część jego ciała. I w tej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego jego pozorny dotyk tak ją drażnił. Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć jej tego, co chodziło mu w tej chwili po głowie – żeby przestała się bawić i złapała go za powoli budującą się erekcję tak, by to poczuł. Szlag. Wolną ręką oparł się o balustradę i zacisnął na niej dłoń, aż do bólu. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby zauważyła, jak na niego działa. Nie miał ochoty po raz tysięczny w swoim życiu oglądać zgorszenia w oczach kobiety. Nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał, tylko po prostu nie lubił. Kątem oka zauważył Rookwooda, jak stał oparty nonszalancko o framugę drzwi i przygląda im się uważnie, jednocześnie posuwając swoją blondynkę.

.

Włożył więc więcej wysiłku w swoje udawanie, a Hermiona musiała przyznać, że był przekonywujący. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, to przysięgłaby, że ktoś właśnie powoli doprowadza go do orgazmu. Zrobiło jej się gorąco i musiała odpiąć górny guzik szaty i koszuli, żeby nie czuć się tak słabo. Rosier ułożył swoją zabawkę na ławeczce i – obserwując, jak Joel zaczarowuje nisko rosnącą gałąź drzewa, by ta wsuwała się w matkę Cho Chang, powodując, że krew spływała jej po nogach – bezwstydnie wbijał się w nią, głośno jęcząc. Widok przed nią powinien całkowicie zniszczyć jej libido i powoli budujące się zbereźne myśli, ale nie robił tego… Myślała wyłącznie o stojącym obok niej mężczyźnie.

Wiedziała, jakie ma wady. Znała wiele z nich aż za dobrze. Ale – na swoje własne, przeklęte nieszczęście – jako jedna z nielicznych potrafiła dostrzec zalety i to, co widziała, niesamowicie jej się podobało. Teraz jednak nie jego umysł działał na nią w taki sposób. Było to wspomnienie ciała oplatającego jej, długich palców na piersiach i to, co widziała teraz kątem oka – jak jego spodnie z przodu powoli przybierają kształt, jakiego wcześniej nie miały. Tuż nad swoją głową miała widok na jego dłoń, która zaciskała się na zimnym marmurze zbyt mocno, by było to grą. Ciekawe co go tak…

O, rany. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, co wyrabia jej ręka. I co teraz? Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, fale gorąca zalewały jej ciało, a pomiędzy nogami zaczęło robić się niezmiernie mokro. Mogła cofnąć dłoń, owszem, ale… To by jej nie satysfakcjonowało. Miała wrażenie, że jest kimś zupełnie innym – kimś dzikim, wyzwolonym i niesamowicie głodnym czegoś, co mógł zaspokoić jedynie Severus Snape. Drżąc – zarówno z podniecenia, jak i niepewności – przesunęła rękę nieco w prawo i zacisnęła lekko dłoń na czymś co było gorące, długie i wyjątkowo twarde. Tym razem była pewna, że warknięcie, które wydał, było całkowicie nieudawane. Zastanawiała się, czy jest sens obserwować tych dwóch – rozmawiać skończyli już jakiś czas temu, a teraz jedynie sobie folgowali. Ale też nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby opuściła choć jedno słowo – życie jej przyjaciół było znacznie ważniejsze od jej dzikiej chęci rozpięcia spodni Mistrza Eliksirów i całkowicie mokrej już bielizny. Mogła jednak wykorzystać tę sytuację w zupełnie inny sposób. Masowała go dłonią, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że wie co robi i – głowę mając wciąż skierowaną w prawo – przysunęła się bliżej, by policzkiem ocierać się o to, co przed chwilą było poznawane jej palcami.

.

Severus ledwo się powstrzymywał. Wrażenie było niesamowite. Ocierała się o niego w wyraźny sposób dając do zrozumienia, że gdyby nie Rosier i Joel, to teraz nie jej policzek zajmowałby się jego penisem, ale usta. Musiał sobie przypominać po co tu są, bo instynkt kazał mu wsunąć dłoń w jej włosy, drugą rozpiąć rozporek i pozwolić jej ssać do woli. Już wyobrażał sobie to ciepło, tę wilgoć… Odruchowo poruszył biodrami i zdziwił się, słysząc cichutki jęk wydobywający się z jej ust. Wiedział, że to było złe. Merlinie, to było tak złe, że nie tylko napawało go obrzydzeniem, ale pieściło mroczną stronę duszy – tą, którą starał się zakopać głęboko, głęboko w podświadomości.

Robił wiele złych rzeczy, jako Śmierciożerca – nagminnie łamał prawo każdego Ministerstwa (zarówno magicznego jak i nie) na świecie, ale jego podniecało coś zupełnie innego. Uwielbiał łamać konwenanse, nie prawo. Malutkie, nic nie znaczące w świetle prawa i ustalone jedynie przez społeczeństwo zasady. Nie okazywanie szacunku przełożonym i władzy. Dręczenie psychiczne uczniów. Podawanie eliksirów balansujących na granicy z prawem i testowanie ich na skrzatach domowych. Myślenie o zanurzeniu się w ciele Hermiony Granger, swojej pełnoletniej uczennicy, na każdy możliwy sposób…

Gdy poczuł znajome wibracje uznał, że powinien przestać sobie wyobrażać z taką dokładnością co by jej zrobił i co ona mogłaby zrobić jemu. W jego wieku spuszczanie się w spodnie było żenujące i nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że było mu przyjemnie. W sumie, jakby się tak zastanowić, to nie musiała tego robić. Co oznaczało, że chciała. A to była dla niego nowość, z którą nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić.

Miał doświadczenie z kobietami, które były zmuszone do seksu. Miał doświadczenie z płatnymi dziwkami i to takimi, które krzywiły się z obrzydzenia, gdy myślały, że tego nie widzi. Nie miał doświadczenia z młodymi, inteligentnymi uczennicami, które policzkiem ocierały się o jego krocze, a dłońmi masowały pośladki. Stąd nie wiedział, czy – gdy już będą poza zasięgiem oczu, uszu i zaklęć Śmierciożerców – nawrzeszczeć na nią, chłodno podziękować czy też rzucić ją na łóżko i pokazać czym grozi drażnienie lwa. Węża, znaczy się – i to zarówno w sensie dosłownym, jak i przenośnym.

Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl i ledwo powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. No, tak. Sprawa była oczywista. Ona mu pomagała. Pomagała mu grać. Zawsze twierdził, że w byciu szpiegiem umiejętność wplatania rzeczywistych uczuć w kłamstwa jest wyjątkowo przydatna. Bardzo często, gdy chciał odegrać smutek i poczucie krzywdy, przypominał sobie swoją matkę i jej słowa pełne jadu. By udawać rozbawienie w chwilach, gdy go mdliło, przywoływał obraz Minerwy jedzącej mysz, gdy nie do końca wróciła do bycia człowiekiem. Teraz, gdy odgrywał przyjemność, autentycznie wyobrażał sobie, co by było gdyby to nie była tylko gra. A ona mu w tym pomagała. Również jej życie zależało od jego umiejętności aktorskich i wiedziała o tym. Tymczasem on, głupi, pochlebiał sobie. Niedoczekanie jego, że ktoś taki (albo ktokolwiek) się nim zainteresuje. Severus nie potrafił zrozumieć jednej rzeczy – że istniała pewna grupa ludzi, którzy byli szczerzy w swoich działaniach i w ich postępowaniu nie należało doszukiwać się drugiego dna. Dla osoby tak uwikłanej w grę szpiegowską, gdzie wszędzie trzeba szukać podstępów i ukrytych motywów, Hermiona Granger również wydawała się osobą wyrachowaną. A nie była.

.

W chwili gdy on wyrzucał sobie głupotę, jednocześnie odstawiając jednoosobowe przedstawienie pod tytułem „Orgazm na sto dwa sposoby", ona musiała kurczowo zaciskać nogi, bo ból w jej wrażliwym miejscu zaczynał być nieznośny. Gorąco zalewało ją falami, dłonie poznawały twarde wypukłości pośladków i nóg Mistrza Eliksirów, a w głowie starała się przekonać samą siebie, że jeśli rozepnie mu spodnie, to będzie to Bardzo Zły Ruch. Jednak jej wyobraźnia już podsyłała jej odpowiednie obrazy. Wystarczyło przesunąć dłoń, odpiąć trzy guziki i przyjrzeć się temu, co tak bardzo chciała poznać. Była pewna, że jest przyjemnie zbudowany. Taki… w sam raz. Gładka skóra, a pod nią mięsień ze stali. Chciała go posmakować. Był słony czy słodki? Na samą myśl o tym oblizała usta. Gdy Joel i Rosier rozeszli się na chwilę – jeden ruszył w kierunku krzaków w wiadomym celu, podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy swojego nauczyciela.

.

Severus ledwo powstrzymał się przed ostrym wciągnięciem powietrza i z trudem utrzymał maskę obrzydzenia pomieszanego z przyjemnością. Jej spojrzenie było pełne pożądania. Półprzymknięte oczy, wyraźnie zasnute mgłą, wilgotne, lekko rozchylone wargi, rumieńce na twarzy… Wyglądała tak, jakby dopiero co przeżyła uniesienie swojego życia i szykowała się do następnego. Do tego… O, Merlinie. Oblizała te cholernie zmysłowe usta (dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył?) i musnęła nimi miejsce, w którym znajdowała się główka jego przyrodzenia. Na sam ten widok poczuł wyraźną chęć dojścia tu i teraz. To jednak nie był koniec. Podobnymi, lekkimi pocałunkami, obdarzyła całą jego długość, po czym delikatnie nadgryzła. To było zbyt wiele dla nich obojga. Szybko puścił balustradę i wsunął dłoń w jej włosy, mocno zaciskając palce w pięść. Nie wiedział, czy robi to po to, żeby ją odsunąć, czy żeby przysunąć bliżej, ale ona sama podjęła decyzję. Szybko rozpięła mu spodnie i przywarła gorącymi ustami do nagiej skóry. Warknął coś bliżej niezrozumiałego i przysunął jej głowę do siebie.

.

Hermiona uznała, że jest coś dziwnie podniecającego w sposobie, w jaki trzymał ją za włosy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co robi, ale nie chciała przestać. Rosier i Joel poszli w zapomnienie. Sięgnęła dłonią do spodni Mistrza Eliksirów, by wysunąć jego gorącego i twardego członka i dosłownie zamruczała z radości, gdy mogła otrzeć się o niego policzkiem bez bariery, jaką były spodnie. Uścisk na jej włosach nieznacznie się zwiększył, ale wiedziała, że w tej chwili jego przyjemność nie była udawana. Trzymając go w dłoni polizała od nasady, aż po czubek i jęknęła czując jego smak. Słony, tak cholernie przyjemnie słony! Bez większego namysłu wsunęła go do swoich ust – tyle, ile mogła zmieścić.

.

Severus aż się zachwiał z wrażenia. Nigdy nie próbował seksu oralnego. Płatne dziwki, zabawki Lucjusza i zmuszane do seksu kobiety, nie były na tyle wiarygodne, by powierzać im swoje przyrodzenie. Wystarczyło, że mocno zacisnęłyby szczęki i byłoby po sprawie. Jednak Granger ufał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego aż tak daleko posuwa się do tego, by porządnie odegrał swoją rolę, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by myślał. Czuł, że nie ma w tym wprawy, ale starała się. Cholera, jak bardzo się starała!

.

Ssała, lizała, całowała i przygryzała na przemian i w dodatku robiła to z dziką ochotą, całkowitym wyzwoleniem. Nigdy nie czuła się taka… Nawet nie umiała powiedzieć jaka, ale bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała mu powiedzieć, że była bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką i może z nią zrobić, co tylko zechce. Zupełnie jakby wyczuł chęć poddania, zacisnął mocniej dłoń w jej włosach i zaczął kontrolować ruch głowy. Był jednocześnie brutalny i delikatny. Ron robił to niezgrabnie i zawsze powodował, że się dławiła. Tu zdarzyło się tylko raz – najwidoczniej musiał wyczuć jak daleko może się posunąć. Merlinie, miał taką delikatną skórę…

Wsunęła rękę w jego spodnie i zaczęła lekko drapać pośladki, co spotkało się z pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem. Wypuściła go ze swoich ust, ale szybko zastąpiła je dłonią. Było jeszcze jedno miejsce, którego chciała spróbować. Ron próbował wielokrotnie przekonać ją do tego, by pieściła jego jądra, ale nie chciała tego robić. Wyglądały głupio – długie, ciemno brązowe i pełne rudych, krótkich i ostrych włosków. Snape miał je w znacznie… normalniejszej wielkości, a ciemne włoski były na tyle długie i miękkie, że nie kłuły jej w brodę.

Polizała je i gdy zrozumiała, że zdecydowanie to mu się podoba, jedną ręką wciąż ruszając w górę i dół po jego penisie, wzięła jedno z jąder do ust. Jęk, jaki wydobył się z jego gardła spowodował, że omal nie doszła na miejscu. Delikatnie ruszała je językiem, pamiętając o wrażliwości tej części ciała, i rozkoszowała się mocnym, piżmowym zapachem. Gdy wyczuła, jak robią się coraz twardsze, a Snape powoli zaczyna szybciej oddychać, wypuściła je, by ponownie zająć się delikatną skórą pokrywającą członka. Kilka kropel pojawiło się na czubku i z radością je zlizała, czując słonawy smak. Tym razem nie czekał, aż ona sama wpuści go do gorącego wnętrza. Zacisnął dłoń w jej włosach i praktycznie wbił się w jej usta, mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy, które nie były skierowane do żadnej konkretnej osoby. Oddychał szybko i gdy na chwilę podniosła wzrok poczuła, jak jej soki praktycznie się z niej wylewają, bo spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Patrzył tak intensywnie…

.

Severus z kolei nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi i w pełni rozkoszował się widokiem, który był cholernie podniecający. Musi dojść. Musi to zrobić teraz. I koniecznie chce dać jej posmakować siebie w pełni. Usztywnił jej głowę i zaczął szybko ruszać biodrami, jednocześnie wpatrując się z fascynacją, jak jego członek wsuwa się w usta, które tak często miał ochotę zamknąć. Patrzyła mu w oczy i to, co w nich widział, budziło ukrytą w nim bestię. Niewiele było piękniejszych i bardziej zatrzymujących dech w piersiach widoków od Hermiony Granger z jego penisem w ustach, której wzrok wręcz krzyczał, by zerżnął ją tu, teraz, zaraz. Sama myśl o tym spowodowała, że przez chwilę zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami, a z jego gardła wydobyło się długie, warczące: „Cholera…".

.

Wiedziała, że zaraz dojdzie. Jego twarz stężała, mięśnie całego ciała napięły się znacznie i nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl, by teraz się cofnąć. O ile dotychczas jego smak był słony, to gdy wytrysnął w jej usta, poczuła coś gorzkiego i wyjątkowo intensywnego. Nie była to najsmaczniejsza z rzeczy, ale sam fakt, że połykała właśnie nasienie swojego Mistrza Eliksirów był tak podniecający, że zniwelował wszelkie nieprzyjemne doznania. Wylizała go do czysta i odczekała chwilę, aż zapnie spodnie. Dopiero w tej chwili przypomniała sobie, że na dobrych kilkanaście minut straciła z oczu Rosiera i Joela. Nie była to najbardziej przemyślana z decyzji. Na szczęście obaj nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Zajmowali dwie oddzielne, dość oddalone od siebie ławki. Miała wielką nadzieję, że nie straciła niczego konkretnego. Problem był jedynie w tym, że znowu zmienili swoją miejscówkę. Co oznaczało, że będzie musiała zmienić pozycję.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus również zauważył potrzebę przemieszczenia się, choć jego umysł wciąż nie pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Rookwood od dłuższego czasu go nie obserwował, tylko w pełni oddał się swoim przyjemnościom. Czyli główny paranoik dał się oszukać. Zerknął na zegarek i odetchnął, widząc, że niedługo Rosier i Joel powinni wracać. Ci dwaj nigdy nie spędzali zbyt wiele czasu na tego typu imprezach. Skończyli zabawę na ławkach, a teraz przeszli do sali, czyli niedługo skończą. Szybko się nudzili. Cóż… Wyobraźnią to oni nigdy nie grzeszyli, czego nie można powiedzieć o nim, na jego własne nieszczęście. Rozejrzał się i szybko ocenił sytuację. Żeby mieć idealny widok na tych dwóch, musieliby ponownie wrócić do środka, ale… Nie miał na to ochoty z wielu powodów. Po pierwsze – Śmierciożercy rozkręcili się na dobre, jeśli można było coś wywnioskować z ochrypłych, pijackich śmiechów mężczyzn i krzyków kobiet, co do których nie był pewien, czy były z bólu, czy z przyjemności. I tak wolał nie wiedzieć co się tam dzieje. Czy raczej – on wiedział, co się tam dzieje, widział to wiele razy, ale nie chciał, by Hermiona później miała koszmary. Merlin jeden wiedział, że on sam miał ich wystarczająco wiele. A ta jej niewinność i naiwność, że zna mroczną stronę wojny były czarujące.

Drugim powodem było to, że ani Rosier, ani Joel nie mieli już nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Rozmawiali jedynie na początku spotkań, bo ich ograniczone mózgi pozwalały im tylko na jedno pieprzenie – albo słowne, albo cielesne. Po trzecie – wolał już się do niej nie zbliżać. O ile ona traktowała to jako swój obowiązek, to on zachowywał się dość nieprofesjonalnie, jak na szpiega. No, ale nie na co dzień miał przyjemność… Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał. Nawet nie przywoła w wyobraźni obrazu swojego członka wsuwającego się w te kuszące, ciepłe i wilgotne usta. Tak. I nie będzie się zastanawiał nad tym, o ile przyjemniej byłoby się zagłębić w zupełnie innym miejscu, które zapewne było jeszcze cieplejsze i wilgotniejsze. Tak. Był przecież starym szpiegiem – co za problem w odganianiu tego typu myśli? Po tym, jak przypomniał sobie, że jest szpiegiem (była to tak integralna część jego życia, że od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się zapomnieć) doszedł do wniosku, że skoro jest tu na misji, to musi, tak – musi – ją wypełnić. A jeśli przy okazji będzie zmuszony do dotykania swojej uczennicy? Cóż, jakoś przeżyje. W końcu to nie tak, że chciał.

xOxOxO

Niepewność i ból. Niepewność, która zagnieździła się w żołądku i ból, który zmuszał jej nogi, do mocniejszego ściskania ud. Chciała więcej. O wiele, wiele więcej. Spojrzała w górę i gdy napotkała chłodne, rzeczowe spojrzenie, jej pożądanie nieco spadło. Widać było jak na dłoni, że on jej nie chciał. Pociągnął ją za ramię do góry i przysunął blisko do siebie. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymała westchnięcie i starała się nie wciskać w jego ciało tak mocno, jak to było fizycznie możliwe.

– Wrócimy do środka – szepnął do jej ucha i doszła do wniosku, że to dobrze, że jedną ręką opiera się o balustradę. Jak nic by upadła, bo było jej słabo w kolanach. – Znajdują się w samym centrum sali. Skupiaj się tylko i wyłącznie na nich, nie rozglądaj się na boki bez względu na to, co usłyszysz. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało w jej uszach sugestywnie, choć pewnie nie to było jego zamiarem. Było jej słabo, ręce drżały, serce kołatało, a jakaś dziwna siła powodowała, że kręciło jej się w głowie i nie umiała sklecić żadnego składnego zdania. Wiedziała, że jeśli się nie opanuje, to zaraz popełni jakiś błąd i się wygłupi tak, że nie tylko nie będzie mogła więcej na niego spojrzeć, ale również może stracić życie. W chwili obecnej sama nie wiedziała, co byłoby gorsze.

– Ile jeszcze?

– Przypuszczam, że mniej niż godzina. Gdy tylko znikną, odczekamy chwilę, po czym wrócimy do pokoju.

Zarumieniła się dziko, a jej serce przyspieszyło znacznie. Nie powinna szukać w tym wszystkim drugiego dna, ale nie mogła. Po prostu nie mogła. Przed jej oczami pojawiły się przeróżne wizje, jedna bardziej perwersyjna od drugiej, a każda z nich byłaby bardziej niż mile widziana w rzeczywistości. I obawiała się, że wszystkie one miały swoje odzwierciedlenie na jej twarzy. Zagryzła wargi i skinęła głową.

– W takim razie idźmy. Już dość czasu… zmarnowaliśmy.

Idąc z głową zwieszoną nie zauważyła chwilowego błysku urazy w jego oczach. Urazy, która szybko zmieniła się w ponurą satysfakcję.

Tak jak mówił, nie rozglądała się na boki, ale miała pecha. Obaj stali dosłownie w samym centrum sali, gdzie rozgrywały się sceny rodem z Sodomy i Gomory. Kobiety wiły się rozpustnie, choć nie miały do tego żadnego powodu. Biczowane, gwałcone na przeróżne sposoby i często przez więcej niż jednego mężczyznę, wydawały się być w siódmym niebie. Ich okrzyki wyrażały zarówno ból, jak i nieziemską rozkosz. Zabawka Rookwooda opierała się o stół i za każdym razem, gdy pejcz opadał na jej nagie pośladki jedynie bardziej wysuwała biodra, prosząc o więcej. Avery, Crabbe Senior i Nott używali wspólnie czarnoskórej kobiety, która krwawiła, a ciemne strużki krwi tworzyły kałużę wokół jej nóg – mimo to z wyraźnym zadowoleniem zajmowała się przyrodzeniem Notta. Hermiona czuła, że będzie miała koszmary i, żeby choć trochę uratować swój umysł, próbowała sobie wmówić, że one tu są, bo tego chcą. Tak, na pewno tego chcą. Nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że są do tego zmuszane, że mają gdzieś rodziny i te rodziny na nie czekają, szalejąc z niepewności, podczas gdy one… Pokręciła głową i zawiesiła wzrok na dwóch mężczyznach, którzy jak na złość robili wszystko, ale nie odzywali się przy tym nawet słowem. Drgnęła, gdy poczuła coś na swoim biodrze. Zerknęła szybko w dół i z ulgą przyjęła widok długopalcej dłoni.

xOxOxO

Musiał grać. Musiał jej dotykać. Musiał, a nie chciał. Jednak gdy oparła się o niego plecami, zaczął się zastanawiać czy to taki dobry pomysł. Ledwie kilka minut wcześniej spuściła ze smyczy bestię, która wciąż szalała i domagała się więcej. Więcej dotyku. Więcej ciepłej, gładkiej skóry. Wyobrażenie sobie miny Minerwy, gdyby kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedziała, dolało jedynie oliwy do ognia. Ta jego część, która uwielbiała łamać konwenanse, domagała się zaspokojenia i podsyłała coraz to nowe pomysły i reakcje. Rada Rodziców dostałaby szału, ale nie mogliby go zwolnić (już Lucjusz się o to postara). Wystarczyło oprzeć ją o to krzesło, zadrzeć do góry szatę i spódnicę. Był pewien, że ma białe majtki. Portret Salazara, gdyby mu powiedział, że z własnej woli posuwał szlamę, niewątpliwie skrzywiłby się tak, że popękałaby farba. Dotknąłby tych gładkich ud, sunął dłonią w górę, odsunąłby na bok materiał na samym kroczu i zanurzył w niej palce… Jej cichy jęk wyrwał go z wyobrażeń i gdy zauważył, co robił przez cały ten czas, jego oddech przyspieszył i ponownie poczuł podniecenie. Jeszcze nigdy aż tak nie zatracił się w marzeniach na jawie.

xOxOxO

Dłoń na udzie powoli wsuwała się pod szatę i bawiła końcówką spódnicy. Samo to było dość rozpraszające i z trudem utrzymywała wzrok na celach. Gdy palce wsunęły się pod spódnicę i delikatnie dotykały skóry, nie mogła wytrzymać i przywarła do niego biodrami, czując powoli budującą się twardość. Było jej gorąco. Zerknęła do tyłu i zdziwiła się widząc, że wpatruje się przed siebie zupełnie jakby zatracił się w myślach. O czym mógł myśleć? W momencie, w którym druga dłoń wsunęła się na jej kark i zaczęła go delikatnie pieścić nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia. Jęknęła, gdy jeden z palców otarł się o materiał jej majtek. Spaliłaby się ze wstydu, gdyby dowiedział się, jak bardzo jest mokra. Ponownie podniosła wzrok i aż wciągnęła powietrze, widząc jego czarne oczy dosłownie się w nią wpijające.

– Na co się tak gapisz? Kazałem ci patrzeć przed siebie – warknął nieprzyjemnie, więc szybko skupiła się na Rosierze i Joelu.

Zabrał dłoń z jej szyi i prawie westchnęła, gdy to zrobił. Westchnęłaby na pewno, gdyby nie fakt, że odgarnął na bok jej włosy i przybliżył swoją głowę. Poczuła ciepły oddech na skórze i zastygła w oczekiwaniu. Czy zrobi to, co miała nadzieję, że zrobi? Gdy końcówka wilgotnego języka dotknęła jej skóry, miała wrażenie, że przeszył ją prąd. Cofnął język, ale szybko zastąpił go ustami. Całował jej kark, na przemian pieszcząc go językiem. Jedną dłonią objął ją w pasie i przycisnął mocno do siebie, a drugą drażnił pierś, lekko drapiąc przez materiał. Napięcie w podbrzuszu powoli stawało się nie do zniesienia. Ocierała się o niego chcąc być bliżej, czuć więcej, mieć więcej… Cudem miała oczy wbite przed siebie, ale w głowie nie było ani jednej myśli – była kimś innym, ktoś inny zajął jej ciało. Było jej lekko, gorąco, a jednocześnie czuła, że brakuje czegoś, że czegoś pragnie. Wiedziała czego dokładnie, ale w tej konkretnej chwili nie mogła tego mieć. Nie przy tylu ludziach. Choć przypuszczała, że jeśli potrwa to jeszcze trochę, to przestanie ją obchodzić, kto będzie w ich towarzystwie.

Dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na piersi i jęknęła głośno, ledwo rejestrując fakt, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy spojrzeli na nią z perwersyjnymi uśmiechami na spoconych twarzach. Obecność Snape'a była przytłaczająca. Nic innego nie istniało. Dlatego nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, gdy nagle się od niej odsunął. Gdy jednak wróciła jej zdolność myślenia, najchętniej wróciłaby do poprzedniego stanu. Tuż przed nią stał Lucjusz Malfoy razem ze swoim synem, a Rosier i Joel właśnie ze wszystkimi się żegnali.

xOxOxO

Wreszcie koniec. Dwaj idioci wrócą teraz grzecznie do swoich domów, a po drodze zostawią gdzieś swoje zabawki – zapewne w jakimś mugolskim zaułku pełnym mętów, którzy nie zawahają się ich użyć. Nie mógł nic zrobić dla tych dwóch kobiet. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że będzie mógł wysłać Dumbledore'owi wiadomość, żeby znalazł je i wyczyścił im pamięć, żeby mogły sobie spokojnie dalej żyć. On sam miał ochotę poprosić o Obliviate. Wrażenie ciała Hermiony ocierającego się o jego ciało było zbyt intensywne, by mógł rozsądnie myśleć – jeszcze chwila i straciłby nad sobą panowanie, a nie chciał robić ani z niej, ani z siebie przedstawienia dla grupki chorych zboczeńców. I nie chciał robić czegoś, co połączyłoby ich bardziej niż dotąd. Teraz jednak musiał skupić się na przeżyciu.

– Severusie… Widzę, że świetnie się bawisz.

Uśmiech Lucjusza nie zwiastował nadchodzącej klęski, więc wszystko było w miarę w porządku. Draco, wciąż obrażony, gapił się bezwstydnie na Hermionę, która – po tym jak się od niej odsunął – praktycznie przykleiła się do jego ciała i jej urywany oddech zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu myśleć.

– Nie narzekam, choć mogło być lepiej.

– Trzeba było zamienić się z Draconem.

– Może gdyby zaoferował mi wymianę w nieco milszy sposób, to rozważyłbym opcję. Musisz go jeszcze sporo nauczyć, bo jak na razie jego zdolności są dość nikłe.

– Zależy w jakiej dziedzinie.

– W tej, która mogła zapewnić mu ciekawe doznania. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, to chciałbym udać się już do pokoju na dalszą zabawę. Tutaj jest zbyt tłoczno i nie mam odpowiednich… narzędzi.

– Ach, tak. Poleciłem skrzatom domowym rozpalić mocny ogień w kominku, a na stole rozłożyć różne pręty. Staraj się tylko nie pokiereszować jej za bardzo, bo Czarny Pan ma plany wobec szlamy Pottera.

Severus uniósł kpiarsko brew, choć te słowa nieco go zaniepokoiły – Voldemort nigdy nie przekazywał nikomu swoich planów, jeśli nie miał zamiaru ich spełnić.

– Czyżby?

– Tak. Będzie nagrodą dla Dracona i dla mnie. Mamy z nią prywatne porachunki i sądzę, że dobrze by wyglądała w moich lochach.

– Szlam zawsze wygląda dobrze w lochach.

– Też racja. O której jutro znikniesz?

– Sądzę, że koło południa. Nie podawaj jednak śniadania, bo mogę być… zajęty, a wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy mi się przeszkadza.

Mówiąc to musnął dłonią pierś dziewczyny, a jej jęk wyszedł tak autentycznie, że nawet on dał się nabrać. Była lepszą aktorką, niż się tego po niej spodziewał. Jednak prawdziwy test był dopiero przed nią. Lucjusz zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się paskudnie do Hermiony.

– A więc… Czas na sprawdzian.

Lekko zesztywniała, ale nie odkleiła się od niego. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał jej lekko wystraszone spojrzenie.

– Lucjusz teraz sprawdzi, czy jesteś mocno podniecona, czy też nie.

– Czy to by pana zadowoliło?

Ufff… Nawet głos jej nie drgnął, choć lekko zbladła.

– Oczywiście. – Pochylił się i udając, że całuje ją w szyję, wyszeptał. – Broń cię Merlinie przed zrobieniem czegoś nie tak.

xOxOxO

Hermiona skinęła głową i – mając nadzieję, że wygląda swobodnie – podeszła do Malfoya i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Musi wyobrazić sobie, że to nie są ręce ojca Dracona. Bez żadnych ceregieli uniósł jej spódnicę do góry i wsunął rękę pod delikatny materiał bielizny. Snape przez ten cały czas podniecił ją tak mocno, że praktycznie przeciekała, a całe jej ciało było wyjątkowo wrażliwe. Dlatego dotyk palców na jej łechtaczce nie był aż tak nieprzyjemny, jak sądziła. Owszem, była tym wszystkim przerażona i zdegustowana, czuła wstyd i upokorzenie, ale nie było to aż tak okropne, jakby było bez odpowiednich… przygotowań. Śmierciożerca przesunął swoje palce niżej i po chwili wsunął dwa do jej wnętrza, po czym zaczął je wsuwać i wysuwać.

– Merlinie, Snape! Dawno nie podnieciłeś żadnej z nich w taki sposób! Wchodzę tak gładko, że nawet tego nie czuję!

Zaśmiał się, jeszcze trochę poruszał w jej pochwie, po czym wyjął dłoń i zaczął zlizywać jej soki. Przymknęła oczy i miała nadzieję, że wygląda, jakby było jej przyjemnie. Nie może teraz mu przyłożyć ani się rozpłakać. Czuła się brudna. Dlatego dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów, którą poczuła na plecach nieco ją uspokoiła. Otworzyła oczy i poważnie na niego spojrzała.

– Czy dobrze się sprawiłam, proszę pana?

– Bardzo dobrze, szlamo. Czeka cię za to nagroda.

Ulga była tak wielka, że nie musiała jej udawać. Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła, jednocześnie starając się nie patrzeć w kierunku Malfoyów. Draco prychnął z niesmakiem, a jego ojciec był wyjątkowo rozbawiony.

– Ty i twoje małe grzeszki…

– Każdy jakieś ma.

– Zawsze sądziłem, że twój fetysz – chęć łamania konwenansów – nie da ci żadnej przyjemności, a tu jednak…

– Cóż, Dumbledore byłby wściekły, gdyby wiedział, ile z nią zrobiłem i jak.

– Naprawdę jestem zdumiony. Ile dolałeś jej eliksiru pożądania?

– Sporo. Opierała się działaniu mikstury.

– Żebyś tylko nie przesadził. Chciałbym by później była do użycia, kiedy trafi w nasze ręce.

– Spokojnie. Mam antidotum.

– Wspaniale. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam wam więcej. Baw się dobrze, Severusie.

– Zamierzam.

Popchnął ją lekko i przez cały czas trzymał dłoń na jej plecach, uspokajająco gładząc palcem. Wolała nie rozglądać się dookoła, ale nie mogła powstrzymać swoich uszu – była pewna, że te odgłosy będą śnić się jej w koszmarach. Odetchnęła dopiero, gdy dotarli do pokoju i zamknęli drzwi. Snape minął ją i rzucił kilka zaklęć, a gdy uznał, że nie ma żadnego podsłuchu, dopiero wtedy się odezwał. Jego słowa brzmiały szczerze, choć najwyraźniej wypowiadał je niechętnie.

– Dobrze się spisałaś. Za dzisiejszy dzień powinnaś dostać Oscara.

Skinęła głową. Nie czuła się na siłach odpowiadać na jego złośliwości.

– Czy jest tu może gdzieś łazienka? Chciałabym się wykąpać, jeśli to nie problem. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak Malfoy…

– Drzwi po twojej prawej. Staraj się używać wyłącznie mydła. Za resztę specyfików nie odpowiadam.

Najwidoczniej i on nie chciał wracać do tej sprawy. Weszła pod prysznic i dopiero gdy trzy razy cała się umyła, poczuła się w miarę świeżo. Jednak słodki ból w jej podbrzuszu nie ustępował. Jedną ręką drażniła sutki, a drugą masowała łechtaczkę. Nie była jednak w stanie dojść.


	11. Chapter 11

Zrzucił szatę i surdut, usiadł na łóżku, przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i starał się uspokoić. Było dobrze, przeszli test Malfoya, choć sądził, że Lucjusz jeszcze z nimi nie skończył, ale to mogło poczekać. Na chwilę obecną starał się sobie wmówić, że to nic nie znaczyło, że była mokra. W ogóle. Może po prostu za bardzo wczuła się w swoją rolę, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Zapamiętaj sobie te słowa, Snape: to nic nie znaczyło – mówił uparty głos w jego głowie. – Nie ma szans na to, że ją podnieciłeś do tego stopnia. Ba, jeszcze mniejsze szanse są na to, że jej się spodobałeś. Wiesz najlepiej jak wyglądasz. Wiesz, że nie jesteś w stanie podniecić żadnej kobiety bez pomocy magii.

Jednak wspomnienia słów Lucjusza „Dawno nie podnieciłeś żadnej z nich w taki sposób! Wchodzę tak gładko, że nawet tego nie czuję!" wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Malfoy sam był zdziwiony, a przy tym rozbawiony, co oznaczało, że musiała być naprawdę wilgotna… Nie. Nie powinien sobie tego wyobrażać. To zdecydowanie zły pomysł. A już na pewno nie powinien przywoływać jej obrazu, gdy klęczała przed nim i błagała go wzrokiem, by ją wziął tu i teraz. Jego zbereźne myśli przerwał wrzask dochodzący z łazienki. Bez namysłu wpadł do środka z różdżką gotową do ataku i omal nie padł na miejscu. Wiedział, że te piersi będą takie piękne. Po prostu wiedział. A niżej…

– Co się stało? – wychrypiał, wpatrując się w wilgotną kępkę włosów na jej łonie. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała uniósł wzrok, po drodze ponownie zachwycając się widokiem nagiego biustu, i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wciąż była mokra, jakby dopiero co wyszła spod prysznica. Miała całą czerwoną twarz, uchylone usta i dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiał, że oto jego uczennica stoi przed nim naga, a on się gapi. Obrócił się do niej plecami. – Co się stało? Wrzeszczałaś, jakby ktoś cię ze skóry obdzierał.

– Moje… Moje ubrania zniknęły. Nie ma ich.

– Gdzie je położyłaś?

– Na szafce po pana lewej ręce.

Spojrzał w bok i jęknął w duchu. Zamiast szkolnych szat leżała tam koronkowa, czarna bielizna, która zapewne więcej odsłaniała, niż przysłaniała. Merlin musiał dzisiaj go nienawidzić.

– To sprawka Malfoya. Zapomniałem go uprzedzić, że nie chcę ingerencji skrzatów domowych w twój ubiór. – Ugryzł się w język, nim spytał, czy w takim razie jednak tego nie założy. Szybko rozpiął guziki białej koszuli i rzucił ją dziewczynie. – Jest na tyle duża, że bez problemu ujdzie za koszulę nocną.

I wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zdjął buty, usiadł na łóżku, głowę oparł o wezgłowie i z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed ulżeniem sobie. Był twardy i z każdą chwilą było gorzej. Miała wspaniałe ciało. Pulchne, zaokrąglone biodra, nie za duże ani nie za małe piersi… W pierwszym odruchu chciał podejść do niej, obrócić, oprzeć o ścianę i wejść w nią, by posuwać do samego rana, ale powstrzymał się. Musiał się powstrzymać. Przywołał książkę z regału i skrzywił się widząc tytuł („Niebezpieczni mugole! Najnowsza powieść sensacyjna pióra popularnego Mordercy Szlam!"), ale zaczął czytać. Niestety – w pierwszym rozdziale młoda, mugolska kobieta przespała się ze swoim przyszłym mordercą, a sama scena była opisana dość realistycznie. Zmusił się jednak do czytania.

Nie zareagował ani gdy drzwi od łazienki zostały otwarte, ani gdy poczuł jej ciężar, gdy wdrapywała się na łóżko. Nie mógł jednak zignorować tego, że przyklęknęła tuż obok niego i pochyliła się, po czym musnęła ustami jego ucho. Spojrzał w bok i zaraz tego pożałował. Miała wilgotne, potargane włosy, zaczerwienione policzki i to… to zdzirowate spojrzenie, które miała, gdy trzymała jego członek w ustach. Odruchowo zerknął niżej i jego spodnie zaczęły być zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne. Miała na sobie jego koszulę, ale nie zapięła jej i kiedy tak klęczała widział jej nagi biust, brzuch i…

– Co ty robisz? – Próbował wydać z siebie zirytowane syknięcie, ale brzmiał, jakby miał chrypę. Objęła go rękoma i w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że sam nie ma niczego u góry i jego gołe ramię znalazło się centralnie pomiędzy jej piersiami. Przymknął oczy i mocno zacisnął dłoń trzymającą książkę. Musiał się opanować.

– Proszę – szepnęła mu prosto do ucha, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. Otarła się o jego ciało i na swoim nadgarstku poczuł włoski, które mogły oznaczać tylko jedno miejsce. Gdyby inaczej ułożył dłoń, to mógłby przesunąć palcami po jej fałdach.

– Potrzebuję tego. – Kiedy wydarł się z niego krótki, zduszony jęk, Hermiona zaczęła szybciej oddychać, a jej słowa… Merlinie, nie powinien ich słuchać. – Weź mnie. Zrób ze mną, co chcesz, tylko mnie weź. Daj mi siebie poczuć. Wbij się we mnie mocno i szybko…

Dotknęła go przez spodnie i książka upadła na ziemię, dawno zapomniana. Samokontrola Severusa wisiała na ostatnim włosku, która nadrywana była jej ciekawskimi paluszkami, które powoli rozpinały mu spodnie. – Czuję, że tego chcesz, a ja jestem cała mokra i tylko na to czekam.

Ponownie otarła się o niego, cichutko jęcząc. Miała gładką skórę, a jej sutki sterczały i jeden z nich był blisko jego twarzy. Wystarczyło lekko się schylić i otworzyć usta, by mógł ich posmakować. Wbrew sobie otworzył oczy i przyglądał się, jak wysuwa jego penisa ze spodni i zaczyna przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół, po całej jego długości. Zacisnął mocno ręce na pościeli, bo chęć spełnienia jej prośby była zbyt wielka. Syknął, gdy mocniej zacisnęła dłoń i jednocześnie pochyliła się, by polizać go w szyję. Wypięła się przy tym nieco i widział jej plecy, które u dołu przechodziły w nagie pośladki. Chciał jej. Merlinie, wybacz, ale chciał jej. I wtedy zrobiła coś, czego robić nie powinna. Zaczęła mruczeć.

– Weź mnie… Prrrroszę… Severusie, zerżnij mnie. Zrób ze mną, co tylko zechcesz…

I dlatego nie tylko jej nie odtrącił, gdy przerzuciła przez jego uda nogę, ale złapał ją za biodra i pociągnął w dół. Stwierdzenie, że była mokra było niedopowiedzeniem. Wślizgnął się bez najmniejszych problemów i gdy tylko zanurzył się w niej cały, złapał ją za kark, przysunął do siebie i pocałował, nie chcąc jęczeć na głos. Wbił biodra w jej uda, chcąc jak najdłużej być tak blisko, czuć tę intensywność, tę bliskość. Miała miękkie usta, które chętnie się dla niego otwierały, a ich języki znalazły wspólny rytm. Była smaczna, jej język gładki i owijał się wokół niego swoim, chcąc czerpać jak najwięcej przyjemności i jak najwięcej jej dawać.

Gładziła jego włosy – włosy, których dotąd nie dotykała żadna kobieta – więc przeniósł swoje dłonie gdzie indziej. Jedną złapał ją za biodro, by usztywnić ciało, a drugą bawił się jej piersiami. Spróbuje ich później. Wysunął się lekko i poczuł satysfakcję, słysząc jej cichy protest, który szybko zmienił się w jęk, gdy z powrotem się w nią wbił. Przyspieszył i ich dzikie pocałunki zostały przerwane, gdy opuściła głowę na jego ramię i jedynym, co była w stanie robić, było miauczenie, ale on nie chciał kończyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Złapał ją za włosy, uniósł jej twarz i ponownie pocałował, żądając tego samego. Trudno było jej się skupić, więc zwolnił, ale to spotkało się z jeszcze większym protestem.

– Nie… Proszę… Mocniej…

xOxOxO

Dlaczego zwolnił? Było tak dobrze, tak przyjemnie, a teraz leniwie wsuwał się w nią i wydawał się nie przejmować jej protestami. Hermiona czuła jednak, że jeśli zaraz nie dojdzie, to oszaleje. Miała wrażenie, że ma gorączkę. Chciała więcej, chciała by ją brał mocno i szybko… Jego język doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa, choć nigdy nie sądziła, że czyjeś pocałunki będą w stanie to zrobić. Odsunęła się nieco i spojrzała w czarne oczy, które przyglądały jej się z takim ogniem, że przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co chce powiedzieć, a wbijający się w nią z irytującą powolnością penis niewiele pomagał. Kiedy się odezwała jej wargi drażniły jego, bo nie mogła się zdobyć na to, żeby cofnąć się dalej.

– Proszę… Nie…

– Nie? Mam przestać?

Głos Snape'a był cichy i niski.

– Nie! Tylko… Muszę dojść. Proszę.

– W takim razie dlaczego sama tego nie zrobisz?

I przestał całkowicie. Wysunął się z niej i odepchnął ją lekko. Chciała więcej, cholera. Chciała mocniej. Chciała znów poczuć go w sobie. Sięgnęła dłonią niżej i gdy dotknęła gorącego członka Mistrz Eliksirów syknął i przymknął oczy.

– Moment – mruknął.

– Co?

Merlinie. On chyba nie chciał teraz przerwać, prawda? Zwariowałaby chyba. Miała wrażenie, jakby coś wewnątrz niej, w jej podbrzuszu, chciało wyrwać się na wolność, tak mocno dudniło.

– Zdejmuj.

To nie była prośba. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że wciąż ma na sobie jego koszulę. Spojrzała w dół, by odsunąć materiał i przestała. Jeśli zdejmie, będzie naga. Krzywdzące słowa Rona wróciły do niej i zamiast zdjąć, mocniej owinęła się materiałem. Snape zmrużył oczy i usiadł, wysuwając się spod niej.

– Chyba trochę za późno na zmianę zdania.

Wydawał się być zdystansowany.

– Ja… Mój brzuch… Moje piersi…

Przesunął palcami po jej fałdach u dołu i jęknęła, jednocześnie wysuwając biodra. Wsunął w nią palce i powoli ją nimi posuwał. Myślenie zaczynało być trudne. Pochylił się i skubiąc jej szyję, mruczał.

– Chętnie zobaczę i twój brzuch, i twoje piersi. I nie tylko zobaczę. Dotknę… Pocałuję… Ugryzę… I na koniec poliżę…

Liznął jej szyję, a wolną dłoń wsunął pod koszulę, dotykając brzucha.

– Nie mogę…

– Możesz i chcesz to zrobić. Chcesz być naga, żebym mógł zrobić wszystko, co zechcę.

To było dokładnie to, czego chciała, ale…

– Jestem… – Przełknęła ślinę, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Surowe rysy, które zezwierzęcone były pożądaniem. I tak patrząc na niego przypomniała sobie, niestety, wszystkie momenty, w których ją obraził. – Jestem gruba. Mam mały biust. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek…

– Bzdura – syknął i nim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, koszula leżała na ziemi, a on ponownie wsunął się pod nią, opierając plecy o wezgłowie, choć tym razem dłonie trzymał na jej biuście. We wzroku miał coś takiego, że nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Wyglądał tak, jakby… Jakby naprawdę mówił to, co myślał. – Masz piękne ciało, Granger.

– Ale Ron…

– To kretyn i nie chcę o nim słyszeć. W tym łóżku on nie będzie wspominany, jasne? – warknął. Uniósł biodra i otarł się o jej krocze. Potrzeba wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła ruszać się w przód i tył. Sądząc z pomruków Snape'a robiła dobrze. Było jej gorąco, ale czerwieniła się nie tylko z tego powodu. Swego czasu kochała Rona i jego opinia na temat jej ciała spowodowała, że taka naga, obserwowana, czuła się… niepewnie.

– Możemy chociaż zgasić światło?

– Żebyś sobie wyobrażała, że jesteś z Weasleyem? – prychnął i miała wrażenie, że jest urażony.

Pochyliła się do przodu i oparła głowę o ramię Snape'a, wciąż lekko ruszając biodrami, ocierając krocze o krocze. Był cały spięty – niewątpliwie z powodu tego, co powiedziała.

– Nie. Ja… wstydzę się. On… Słyszałeś, co mówił Malfoy. Nikt nie uważa mnie za atrakcyjną.

xOxOxO

Czy ona była głupia? Z jednej strony miał ochotę ją udusić, że akurat w takim momencie zebrało jej się na gadanie, ale z drugiej wiedział jak to jest być… nieatrakcyjnym. A ona nie była brzydka. Lekko pulchna, ale miło zbudowana. Piersi na tyle duże, że mieściły się idealnie w jego dłoniach. I więcej mu nie trzeba było. Przesuwała mokrym i gorącym kroczem po jego penisie, doprowadzając do szału. Ilekroć główka ocierała się o wejście do pochwy, miał ochotę unieść biodra i zanurzyć się w niej. Zapomnieć o wszystkim. Wchodzić w nią cały czas, słyszeć jęki rozkoszy, całować piersi… Obrócił głowę i pocałował ją. Usta miała chętne i gorące, więc jego język bez problemu znalazł się we wnętrzu i drażnił jej język do podjęcia zabawy. Uniosła się nieco, żeby pogłębić pocałunek i nagle doznał niesamowitej przyjemności z tego, że to ona nad nim teraz górowała i to ona dyktowała tempo i głębokość pocałunku. I nie tylko pocałunku. Złapała dłonią jego członka i skierowała go na wejście.

– Czy tak? – mruknęła pomiędzy gorącymi pocałunkami, najwyraźniej całkowicie zapominając o swoich obawach.

– Mhm…

Musnął dłonią jej kark i syknął, gdy zacisnęła dłoń. Lekki ból był bardzo przyjemny… Nawet bardziej niż bardzo. Hermiona wciąż go całowała, drugą dłonią drapiąc skórę jego pleców i powoli myślenie stawało się przeszłością. Chciał jej. Chciał jej teraz. Już. Wsunęła już główkę jego penisa, ale drażniła się z nim, poruszając, ale nie na tyle, by wsuwał się dalej. Zdecydował więc za nich oboje i wszedł na całą długość, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, gdy krzyknęła w jego usta. Tak, to zdecydowanie było miejsce i pozycja, w której mógł długo wytrwać. Było mu dobrze. Tak cholernie dobrze.

Przerwała pocałunek i z przymkniętymi oczami odchyliła się lekko do tyłu, po czym zaczęła rytmicznie go ujeżdżać. Rytm był niesamowity i gdyby nie kusząco podstawione mu pod sam nos piersi, to pewnie zamknąłby oczy i oddał się wrażeniom. Ale chciał ich od kiedy po raz pierwszy ich dotknął. Cholera – jeśli miałby być sam ze sobą szczery, to podczas spotkań Zakonu popatrywał na nią i musiał przyznać, że spośród wszystkich wiedźm z Zakonu ona miała najprzyjemniejszy zarys biustu.

Wyprostował się, ręką przytrzymał ją, żeby mogła utrzymać tempo i liznął koniuszek piersi. Zduszony okrzyk i mocniejsze zaciśnięcie palców powiedziały mu, że idzie mu lepiej niż dobrze. Uchylił usta i wziął brodawkę do ust, ssąc ją, gładząc językiem i przygryzając zębami. Hermiona poruszała się coraz szybciej, mięśnie jej wnętrza zaciskały się spazmatycznie wokół jego członka i on sam był bliski dojścia. Dotykał jej biustu wolną ręką, pieścił ustami, a wszystko to robił bez udziału myśli. Nie chciał myśleć – po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna było mu naprawdę przyjemnie.

Dziewczyna utrzymywała szybkie tempo, ale dla niego i tak było zbyt wolno, więc zaczął unosić szybko biodra, zgrywając się z nią. Czując, że już jest blisko, a jej wnętrze zaczęło dziko pulsować. Złapał ją za kark i przyciągnął głowę do siebie, by ją pocałować. Ich usta zderzyły się, języki rozpoczęły dziką walkę, a z gardeł wyrywały się zduszone jęki i nie sposób było powiedzieć, które należały do niej, a które do niego. Nagle zesztywniała, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w jego ramiona i zaczęła cicho jęczeć prosto w usta Severusa. Jednak to jej silny uścisk mięśni wokół penisa doprowadził go do ostateczność i wytrysnął w nią, poddając się rozkoszy.

Dzikie pocałunki stawały się delikatniejsze z chwilą, gdy emocje zaczęły opadać. Języki obdarowywały się delikatną pieszczotą, muśnięciami, a wargi miękko ocierały się o siebie. Silny uścisk ramion zelżał i przerodził się w głaskanie. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek był przez kogoś głaskany w tak… intymny i uczuciowy sposób. Przez chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że to go jeszcze zniszczy, bo było mu zbyt przyjemnie, a każda chwila wyzwalała w nim nowe uczucia. Hermiona Granger była niczym narkotyk – im więcej jej miał, tym więcej pragnął. I pomyśleć, że dopiero zaczął. Szybko jednak odsunął ten problem na później. Dziś mieli całą jedną noc i to mu wystarczy. Musi wystarczyć.

xOxOxO

Miała wrażenie, że się roztapia. Nigdy nie odczuwała tak intensywnej przyjemności, ale za to nigdy nie spodziewała się takiej błogości. Chude, choć umięśnione ramiona otaczały ją i czuła się naprawdę bezpieczna, pomimo miejsca, w którym była. Nie chciała przerywać tych pocałunków. Chciała całować go już zawsze. Mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, gdy ją odsunął.

– Połóż się na plecy – mruknął Snape, lekko ją popychając. Hermiona jednak otoczyła go ramionami, ponownie pocałowała i po prostu pociągnęła za sobą. Nie obchodziło jej teraz kim był. Po prostu… był. Ciepła, silna dłoń gładziła jej boki i uda, druga przeczesywała włosy. Ona sama pozwalała sobie na wplątanie ręki w lekko tłuste włosy. Bez jego ciała blisko, tak blisko, było zimno i obco. Wysuwała biodra, by być jak najbliżej. Zaśmiał się cicho w jej usta.

– Niecierpliwa?

– Mhm…

Wsunął się pomiędzy jej nogi, opierając na jednym przedramieniu. Westchnęła z radości. Ciepło na piersiach i podbrzuszu, gdzie powoli zaczęło budować się napięcie. Otoczyła jego biodra jedną nogą i przycisnęła.

– Nie tak szybko – szepnął, przerywając pocałunek. – Muszę nabrać sił na kolejną rundę.

– Wiem. Chcę tylko cię czuć.

– Akurat o to nie musisz się martwić.

Dziwne było słyszeć ten głos. Niby znany, ale jednak nie – łagodny, jedwabisty, z lekką chrypą szept, od którego robiło się jej słabo. Była pewna, że odtąd lekcje Eliksirów będą torturą w zupełnie innym wymiarze. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie Snape'a, więc otworzyła oczy. Jego źrenice były tak ciemne, tak gorące, że aż zadrżała. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jednocześnie nie przerywając gładzenia jej boku i uda. Miał wspaniałe dłonie i – tak jak sądziła – pasowały idealnie do jej ciała. Jednak to jego wzrok powodował, że brakowało jej tchu. Próbowała wygiąć się tak, by być jeszcze bliżej, by go pocałować… Mruknęła, czując krótkie, ostre włoski ocierające się o jej najwrażliwsze miejsce i ponownie ruszyła biodrami. Przymknął oczy, a dłoń zacisnęła się na udzie w niemalże bolesny sposób. I dopiero w tym momencie zauważyła jakie szramy zostawiła na jego ramionach, a plecy na pewno nie wyglądały lepiej. Musnęła je palcami, krzywiąc się, gdy zauważyła, że z jednej popłynęła krew.

– Przepraszam…

Lekko wygiął kąciki ust i pochylił się. Całując jej szyję wymruczał coś bliżej nieokreślonego, ale wiedziała, że te rany niewiele go obchodzą. Wilgotny język na wrażliwej skórze szyi wywołał dreszcze. Muśnięcie ust wyrwało westchnienie. Gdy lekko ugryzł, wygięła się w łuk i zacisnęła dłonie na plecach, szorując po nich paznokciami. Pieścił ją w sposób, którego nie umiała sobie nawet wyobrazić. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać bioder i zachwyciła się czując jak rusza się razem z nią. Usta przesunęły się z szyi na grdykę i niżej… i niżej… Zaciskając mocno dłoń w jego włosach w chwili, gdy wargi zamknęły się na jej piersi, czuła dziką żądzę. O, Merlinie! Taaaak… Kręciła się pod nim niecierpliwie, przyciskając głowę do biustu, wyginając się tak wysoko jak mogła. Napięcie już dawno przestało być lekkie i obecnie stawało się powoli nie do zniesienia.

xOxOxO

Cholera. O, cholera… Ta dziewczyna była pełna pasji i ognia, które i jemu zaczęły się udzielać. Wiła się pod nim rozpustnie domagając się więcej, chcąc więcej i pewnie nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że szeptała to wszystko na głos. Jak chciała go poczuć w sobie. Co chciałaby mu zrobić i w jaki sposób. I wymawiała jego imię w takim kontekście, że na całym jego ciele była gęsia skórka, a dolna część ciała zaczynała powoli budzić się do życia. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek tak szybko do siebie doszedł. I obawiał się, że dzisiejszej nocy będzie jeszcze wiele takich sytuacji, które go zadziwią. Nie zamierzał narzekać. Zacisnął zęby na jej sutku i mruknął, gdy krzyknęła, po czym jęknęła czując, wilgotny język na obolałej skórze.

– Severus… Proszę… Weź mnie. – Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Uniósł się wyżej, czubkiem już gotowego penisa drażniąc jej wejście. Musiał mocno się kontrolować, bo tak bardzo chciał znaleźć się w środku… – Proszę…

– Cierpliwości.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie i dotknęła nimi jego twarzy. Sunęła palcami po znienawidzonym nosie, skrzywionych ustach, zapadłej skórze pod oczami, która była efektem tysięcy nieprzespanych nocy… I patrzyła wprost. Nie cofała wzroku. Dlatego to on spojrzał w bok. Nie chciał widzieć obrzydzenia na jej twarzy. Nie teraz. I tak wystarczało, że musiała znieść widok jego żałosnego ciała. Pociągnęła go w dół i pocałowała z mocą. Była słodka i jej język zachęcał go do wspólnej zabawy. Nie mógł jej odmówić. Sunął rozgrzanym członkiem po jej wilgotnym wejściu i czekał na odpowiedni moment.

– Spójrz na mnie – wymruczała. – Proszę… Patrz na mnie. Patrz…

Tego było zbyt wiele. Ta prośba… Błaganie… To było zbyt wiele. Z jękiem poddał się i wbił w nią, cofając głowę i spod przymkniętych od rozkoszy oczu obserwował ją. Patrzyła na niego z czystym pożądaniem, wzrokiem błagając o to, by rżnął ją szybciej i mocniej. Nawet gdyby chciał, to nie mógłby teraz przestać. Jej noga na udzie, biust ocierający się o jego pokiereszowany tors, palce znaczące krwawe trasy na plecach, usta wzdychające słowa prośby, błagające oczy – to wszystko oszałamiało go i podniecało do granic możliwości. Wysuwał się z niej prawie do samego końca, po czym z łatwością wsuwał ponownie. Była tak gorąca, tak mokra, tak chętna… Pot zaperlił się na jego czole i kilka kropli spadło na jej twarz. Próbował jakoś wykrzywić głowę, ale jej dłonie powstrzymały go. Gładziła jego policzki…

xOxOxO

Merlinie, ależ on był piękny. Twarz ściągnięta w skupieniu, zęby obnażone we wściekłym grymasie, oczy rzucające gorące błyski, wpatrujące się w nią z głodem… Wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie furii i uwielbiała go takiego. Wbijał się w nią z dziką energią, ale tak chciała na niego patrzeć! Tak chciała, żeby to trwało dłużej… Jeszcze dłużej… Jeszcze trochę…

– Taki piękny… Och, Merlinie… Piękny…

Poddała się rozkoszy i nie widziała tego szoku, nie wyczuła chwilowego zatrzymania ruchu. Pragnęła go. Chciała, by na nią patrzył, gdy ją bierze. Chciała go czuć na każdy możliwy sposób. Uchyliła oczy i oddychanie stało się trudne. Ten intensywny wzrok powodował, że chciała być naprawdę niegrzeczna. Lekko podparła się na łokciach i zaczęła całować jego wystającą grdykę. Zlizywała pot, który spływał w dół i było w tym coś tak perwersyjnego, że aż zadrżała. Rytm ruchów został zakłócony, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Smakował przepysznie. Słona skóra była zgrubiona w miejscach blizn, ale z jakiegoś powodu to tylko bardziej ją podnieciło. Lizała każdą z nich, nadgryzała i całowała, aż była pewna, że zostawi na nim swoje ślady. Musiała zostawić tyle śladów, ile się dało. Pociągnęła jego głowę w dół i pocałowała z całej siły, przygryzając dolną wargę Snape'a. Warknął, oddał pocałunek z równą siłą i dosłownie wbił ją w materac. Jeśli sądziła, że wie, czym jest jego siła, to bardzo się myliła… Nagle wysunął się z niej. Zszokowana otworzyła oczy.

– Co… – zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

– Na kolana. Trzymaj się dłońmi oparcia.

Nawet nie pytała o co chodzi. Ten głos rozkazujący jej… Dreszcz oczekiwania przeszył całe ciało. Obróciła się i zrobiła tak, jak kazał.

xOxOxO

Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Próbował. Ale sam pomysł brania jej od tyłu w tej pozycji… Pocałował ją w kark i znaczył ustami ślad kręgosłupa. Palcami posuwał ją, żeby choć trochę ulżyć jej napięciu. Uwielbiała mieć go w sobie, to było bardziej niż jasne i mówiła o tym bez skrępowania. Drgnęła, gdy jego język dotarł do pośladków, ale nie protestowała, tylko się wypięła. Cóż za widok… Przyjrzał się uważnie jej drugiemu wejściu, ale nawet w obecnym stanie podniecenia wiedział, że nie może tam wejść, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłoby to przyjemne dla obu stron. Wysunął dłonie z jej ociekającej pochwy i wsunął penis do środka. Jęknęła głośno. Najwyraźniej ta nowa pozycja podobała jej się, bo wypychała biodra do tyłu. Wysunął się lekko i wbił z powrotem z całej mocy. Okrzyk rozkoszy przeszył jego uszy. Wciąż nie miała dosyć i błagała o mocniej. Spojrzał w dół i warknął widząc jak jego penis wbija się w nią z siłą. Jej pośladki podskakujące z każdym uderzeniem ciała o ciało, gładkie plecy bez najmniejszej nawet skazy… I ona, przy nim taka drobna. Pochylił się do przodu. Dzięki sporej różnicy wzrostu mógł oprzeć wyprostowaną dłoń tuż nad jej drobną i cieszył się z dostępu do szyi. Ruchy nie były tak długie i gwałtowne, ale znacznie przyjemniejsze dla obojga. Hermiona mruczała, jęczała i kręciła się niespokojnie. Była nieokiełznaną bestią.

– Proszę… Mocniej…

– Będzie mocniej…

– Teeeeraz…

Jej jęk był taki… Złapał ją za ramiona i pociągnął do tyłu, samemu się prostując. Plecy dziewczyny uderzyły o jego tors. Obróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego tymi oczami… Schylił głowę i pocałował ją z żarem. Oddała pocałunek z równą pasją, jedną ręką przytrzymując jego dłoń, która znajdowała się na jej brzuchu, a drugą gładziła jego policzek. Kochał ją w tej chwili. Uwielbiał. Kochał sposób w jaki szeptała jego imię w jego usta. Uwielbiał jej język otaczający jego język. Dotyk gładkiej skóry na torsie… Pośladki wbijające się w jego podbrzusze… Kochał się z nią szybko i mocno, wolną dłonią to pieszcząc piersi, to łechtaczkę i sam nie wiedział, gdzie wolał zostać. Jednak za nic nie wysunąłby dłoni, którą trzymał na jej brzuchu, spod tej znacznie mniejszej ręki. Przyspieszył. Pocałunki były chaotyczne i gorące. Musiał… Teraz… Już…

xOxOxO

Zawsze była przekonana o tym, że klasyczna pozycja jest tą najbardziej intymną. Tą, która zbliża dwoje ludzi w sposób, którego nie umiała zrozumieć. Teraz jednak – opierając się plecami o tors Severusa, czując jego dłoń na brzuchu, wyginając szyję, by go pocałować – była bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie była to może najwygodniejsza z póz, ale nie dbała o to. Wysuwała biodra do tyłu, chcąc go czuć mocniej i szybciej. Wypełniał ją idealnie, a każdy ruch czuła aż po końcówki włosów. Pochylił głowę nad jej ramieniem tak, by móc ją głębiej pocałować, choć była pewna, że nie jest to już bardziej możliwe. Był cudowny. Spowodował, że poczuła się jak ta jedyna – że tylko jej jednej chce i żadnej innej. Nigdy się tak nie czuła i dopiero teraz – ze łzami w oczach – zrozumiała, że to było to, na co czekała od wielu, wielu lat. Żeby być dla kogoś tą jedyną, nawet na chwilę. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze mocniej i praktycznie walczyli swoimi ciałami o to, które przewróci które, ale tarcie nagiej skóry o nagą skórę wzmacniało wrażenia, języki spotykały się ze sobą w dzikiej batalii, a dłonie ściskały spazmatycznie. Powoli poruszanie się było trudniejsze, a napięcie nie do zniesienia. Oderwała się od jego ust i spojrzała w czarne, głębokie oczy na jednej z brzydszych twarzy, jakie w życiu widziała. I nie sądziła by miała kiedyś zobaczyć coś wspanialszego.

– Już nie mogę… – mruknęła błagająco. Zmrużył oczy, zacisnął zęby i następnym co widziała był materac, w który wtulała twarz. Silna dłoń przytrzymywała jej ramię, wciskając ją w dół. Biodra, wciąż w górze, były unieruchomione przez drugą z dłoni i była pewna, że będzie miała siniaki. Jednak to z jaką siłą i prędkością się w nią wbijał zmyło wszelkie zmartwienia. Wierciła się, próbując choć trochę ruszyć, żeby to przestało tak bardzo męczyć, żeby już stało się to, czego całe jej ciało wyczekiwało. Chciała dojść. Merlinie, chciała leżeć tak wygięta do końca świata. Syknęła, gdy jego dłonie zacisnęły się, ale jęk, który dobiegł jej uszu i dzikie ruchy bioder Snape'a spowodowały, że obraz zamazał się i już nic nie wiedziała. Nie podejrzewała nawet, że piski, które słyszała należały do niej. Było jej cudownie. Dobrze. I na samą myśl o tym, że miałoby się to skończyć chciało jej się płakać.

xOxOxO

Nie wiedział, ile tam leżeli i co dokładnie sobie mówili – przypuszczał, że i ona nie wiedziała. Stan rozleniwienia był mu do tej nocy całkowicie obcy. Jednak tym razem nie chciało mu się myśleć. Zapomniał o wojnie, Voldemorcie, Potterze, Dumbledorze i masie ludzi, których los zależał od jego postępowania. Tym razem chciał po prostu cieszyć się chwilą. Nawet nie myślał o niej w jakiejś konkretnej kategorii – dla niego była kobietą, piękną i zmysłową, a nie Hermioną Granger z jej irytującym gadaniem, zbyt dużą (według niej) ilością ciała i jeszcze większym (według niego) zapleczem historycznym. Gładził jej włosy, pochylając się nad jej uchem i szepcząc jakie są miękkie i pachnące. Pieścił szyję wsłuchując się w jej westchnienia. Całował wzgórki piersi, mrucząc, że są idealne. I im niżej schodził tym bardziej wymyślne były pochwały. Bo była idealna.

Udało jej się przekonać go, że i on jej się podoba. Nie mogła oderwać dłoni od jego twarzy i cicho mówiła jak bardzo podobają jej się jego wąskie, choć proporcjonalne, wargi. Jak piękne ma oczy. Silny nos. Nazwała jego twarz męską, a każdą bliznę ucałowała i stwierdziła, że nigdy nie widziała niczego wspanialszego. Nie odrywali się od siebie na odległość większą niż wyciągnięcie dłoni. Ilekroć chciał wstać i choćby na chwilę udać się na stronę, łapała go za ramię i pociągała w dół, by spowodować, że kompletnie zapominał o tym, co chciał zrobić. Jej zapach znał już na pamięć, podobnie smak. W pewnym momencie, gdy tulił ją do siebie, a jego członek był głęboko w jej ciele, ze zgrozą lekko przytłumioną dzikim pożądaniem, zrozumiał, że nie umie nawet powiedzieć, gdzie zaczyna się ona, a kończy on.

Mógłby powiedzieć, że to było czysto fizyczne zainteresowanie, ale nie było. Znał ją, nawet jeśli starał się o tym nie myśleć. Wiedział jaka jest. I to, co wiedział, podobało mu się w tej chwili. Inteligencja. Odwaga. Bezpośredniość. Szczerość. Brawura. To wszystko, czym on nie był… Tchórz. Tak właśnie o sobie myślał, ale gdy jej o tym powiedział, broniła go przed nim samym tak, jak jeszcze nikt nigdy. Pomiędzy pocałunkami mówiła mu, jak jest wdzięczna za ratowanie życia, jaki musiał być odważny, by zrobić to czy tamto… W pewnym momencie miał wielką ochotę po prostu skulić się w sobie i pozwolić jej na przytulenie i głaskanie – coś, na co nigdy, przenigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nawet gdy był dzieckiem. I wiedział, czuł, że pozwoliłaby mu na to. Zamiast tego zapamiętywał dłońmi jej ciało, sycił się zapachem i nurzał w tym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Jej ramiona były bezpieczne. Tam nie było śmierci. Nie było bólu. Była przyjemność. Była ona i tylko ona. I ilekroć o tym pomyślał, musiał ją mieć bliżej, silniej, mocniej… Był i delikatny, i ostry, i wulgarny – wyciągnęła z niego więcej przez tę noc niż ktokolwiek inny przez całe jego życie. I wiedział, że to go zniszczy, ale – bogowie, zlitujcie się nad nim – za nic by tego nie przerwał.

Jednak jednego Severus w swoim życiu się nauczył – każdy sen, nawet najpiękniejszy, w końcu się kończy i trzeba wrócić do bezlitosnej, strasznej i pełnej bólu rzeczywistości. Jego przebudzenie przyszło wraz z imieniem.


	12. Chapter 12

Biegła przez korytarze Hogwartu, ktoś ją ścigał. Nie bała się – była zirytowana. Wszystko było chaotyczne, zamazane. Wiedziała, że powinna być teraz gdzie indziej i z kim innym. Chciała iść do tego innego miejsca, w którym mogłaby odpocząć. Obróciła się i stanęła nos w nos z kimś, kto – gdy tylko się obudzi – zdecydowanie stanie się byłym chłopakiem.

– Dlaczego uciekasz? – Ron, tym denerwująco nadąsanym tonem próbował krzyczeć, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. W ogóle nagle jakoś doszła do wniosku, że we wszystkim co robił był kiepski w porównaniu z… Z kim? Nie wiedziała, ale zdecydowanie bladł w porównaniu.

– A dlaczego miałabym zostać?

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane głośno nawet dla niej. Chłopak skrzywił się i próbował jej dotknąć, uśmiechając się głupkowato. Jak kiedykolwiek mogła uważać ten uśmiech za czarujący? Musiała zamienić się na mózgi z kimś innym.

– Hej, Miona…

– Mówiłam ci, że mam na imię Hermiona – wycedziła chłodno. Nienawidziła tego zdrobnienia!

– Dobra, dobra. Nie denerwuj się. Raaany, ale jesteś drażliwa.

– Nie jestem!

– Słuchaj, chcę wszystko naprawić. Naprawdę.

– Nie wątpię. Zawsze chcesz, a potem idziesz gdzie indziej.

– Tym razem będzie inaczej. Obiecuję. Zmieniłem się.

Znała tę minę aż za dobrze. To było spojrzenie typu: „jestem-niewinny-biedny-i-wielce-zakochany" na które zwykle się nabierała. Ale naszła ją kolejna niewytłumaczalna myśl: jemu wcale na niej nie zależało, to nie była ta mina. Czuła, że umiałaby rozpoznać minę kogoś, dla kogo naprawdę jest wszystkim. Przed oczami błysnęły jej czarne źrenice pełne ognia, ale pojawiły się na zbyt krótko, by umiała stwierdzić do kogo należały. W chwili obecnej nie umiała przypomnieć sobie, by znała kogokolwiek, kto tak na nią patrzył. Ron wykorzystał jej zamyślenie i objął ją, przyciągając do siebie.

– Nie. – Sama zdziwiła się suchością swojego głosu. I stanowczością. – Zostaw mnie.

– Ale…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać. Puść mnie.

Posmutniał i zrobił krok w tył. Nagle zmienił się w jej przyjaciela – tak jakby w ciągu tej sekundy zdecydował się porzucić pozę jej partnera. I zamiast Hogwartu znajdowali się w Norze.

– Myślałem, że nam na sobie zależy…

– Tak było. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

– Dzięki. Wiesz, że mimo wszystko cię lubię, nie?

Uśmiechnął się – tym razem szczerze i to właśnie wobec tego chłopaka, który teraz przed nią stał, była bezbronna. Odetchnęła, uśmiechnęła się i z czułością w głosie odpowiedziała:

– Tak, Ronald. Ja ciebie też.

Skinął głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął. Ona z kolei przymknęła oczy – chciała wrócić.

xOxOxO

Kiedy się obudziła nie pamiętała swojego snu, ale całe jej ciało było rozkosznie wypoczęte. Przeciągnęła się – nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnim razem czuła się tak odprężona. Obróciła się na bok i uśmiechnęła. Snape spał – był zrelaksowany, jego twarz spokojna i… taka inna. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co wyrabiali w nocy. Nie sądziła nawet, że coś takiego jest możliwe i że ona może… O, rany. Cała spurpurowiała, gdy przypomniała sobie swoje zachowanie i słowa. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to była najwspanialsza noc jej życia, a jej Mistrz Eliksirów okazał się mężczyzną namiętnym i równie ognistym, co ona sama, jeśli nie bardziej. Wyciągnęła dłoń i chciała odsunąć na bok włosy, które opadły na jego twarz, ale jej ręka została złapana w nadgarstku. Syknęła z bólu. Snape otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. Poczuła się zdecydowanie niekomfortowo.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – syknął ponuro, odsuwając się od niej. Dooobra… Coś było nie tak, ale miała przeczucie, że jeśli spyta, to wyda na siebie wyrok. – Ubieraj się. Mamy jedynie kilka minut na przygotowania.

– Przygotowania?

– Nie znoszę powtarzać, Granger – warknął, rzucając jej szkolne szaty, które musiały w nocy pojawić się na stoliku. – Lucjusz pewnie niedługo przyjdzie sprawdzić jak się… bawiliśmy, a do tego musimy poczynić pewne przygotowania.

Zniknął Snape-kochanek. Głos nie był uwodzicielski, nie miał w sobie nic z uczucia, które słyszała jeszcze trzy godziny temu. Jego ton wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że nie ma miejsca na dyskusję i ma robić dokładnie to, co się jej mówi. Miała wrażenie, że jest ponownie w sali Eliksirów. Z przyzwyczajenia podążała za jego poleceniami, które były coraz bardziej lakoniczne i suche. Cholerny generał w czasie wojny. Stop. Przecież była wojna. Miała ochotę palnąć się w głowę. Musiała wziąć się w garść. Narzuciła na siebie szkolne szaty i wypiła eliksir, który jej podał. Poczuła się… dziwnie. Jakby nie miała ciała.

– Co się stało? Czemu nie czuję…

Wszedł jej w słowo tak ostrym tonem, że równie dobrze mógł wbić się nożem. Nie patrzył na nią, tylko rozpalił ogień na kominku i wkładał do niego jakieś pręty.

– Ta mikstura na dwie godziny całkowicie przerywa połączenie nerwów na twoim ciele z mózgiem. Możesz się poruszać, możesz dyktować swojemu ciału by wykonało tę czy inną czynność, ale nic nie będziesz czuła. Jednak będziesz musiała grać i to dobrze grać, Granger. Jedna wpadka i po nas. – Rzucił jej czarną, jedwabną szarfę. Była bardzo przyjemna w dotyku. Kiedy na niego spojrzała od razu pożałowała. Był wściekły. – Dlaczego jeszcze jej nie zawiązujesz na oczach?

– Ale…

– Nie chcesz na to patrzyć, wierz mi.

– Ale co…

– Jak ci mówiłem, każdy Śmierciożerca ma swoje zboczenia. Ja, tak dla przykładu… – Podniósł na wysokość swoich oczu pręt, który rozgrzany był do czerwoności. To musiał być magiczny płomień. Nie podobało jej się to, jak przyglądał się metalowi. Było w tym coś złego, mrocznego. – …znaczę swoje zabawki.

Nie była pewna czy usłyszała to, co usłyszała. Najwyraźniej jej mina mówiła to za nią.

– Przypalam je, jeśli mam dobry humor, ale najczęściej wypalam rozgrzanym metalem różne ciekawe wzory na ciele. I, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, one nie miały tyle szczęścia, by spróbować eliksiru. Weź się w garść! – syknął, gdy zachwiała się z przerażenia. Przypalał! Znaczył jak kobyły! Podszedł i potrząsnął nią, choć nie czuła ucisku na ramionach. – Chcesz zginąć, idiotko?

– N-n-n-iee…

– W takim razie w tej chwili zaczniesz się uśmiechać – warknął, po czym odłożył pręt, podszedł do niej, przechylił jej głowę i coś wlał do oczu. Zapiekło jak wszyscy diabli i zaczęła trzeć oczy, gdy ją powstrzymał. – Nie rób tego. Musisz być wiarygodna. Płacz w najlepsze, musisz być zasmarkana. Nikt nie uwierzy, że byłaś poddawana torturom, jeśli nie będziesz miała żadnych oznak bólu. Kiedy założysz opaskę naznaczę cię odpowiednio, ale jeśli pojawi się Lucjusz lub któryś ze Śmierciożerców… Będziesz płakała głośno i jednocześnie błagała o łaskę oraz rozkosz, rozumiesz? Kiedy usłyszysz, że wymawiam imię profesor McGonagall – wtedy zaczniesz jednocześnie udawać wielki ból i rozkosz. Możesz wyć, jeśli tak ci będzie łatwiej. – Zmiażdżył ją wzrokiem, nim założył przepaskę. – Bądź wiarygodna, Granger.

Cóż, płacz nie był trudem. Nie tylko bolały ją oczy, ale i bolało ją coś w środku. Nie rozumiała dlaczego czuje się tak źle. Przecież wiedziała od zawsze, że taki jest, prawda? Oschły, ostry, szorstki i nieuprzejmy. Od niego nie należało się spodziewać słów „proszę" i „przepraszam", choć to ostatnie powiedział jej tamtego pamiętnego wieczora, gdy instruował ją co do postępowania na „zabawie". O coś została oparta – nie wiedziała o co, bo wyczuła jedynie zmianę pozycji – ale to był koniec odczuć. Zadrżała, gdy usłyszała cichy syk, a do jej nozdrzy doleciał zapach, którzy przypominał… W sumie sama nie wiedziała co dokładnie jej przypominał, ale był okropny. I wolała nie myśleć co właśnie dzieje się z jej ciałem i kto dokładnie to robi. Miała wielką nadzieję, że to tylko sen. Od wymuszonego uśmiechu bolały ją usta i wiedziała, że nie wygląda zbyt wiarygodnie. To był koszmar.

xOxOxO

To był koszmar. Mało tego – jeden z tych, które mu się śniły od wielu lat po nocach. Torturował swoją uczennicę – kogoś, kogo powinien ochraniać. I miał brzydkie przeczucie, że nie przejąłby się tak bardzo, gdyby na miejscu Hermiony była na przykład Lovegood. Granger miała piękną, gładką skórę i widok tego, co pozostawało na metalu… Mdliło go. Było mu zdecydowanie niedobrze, a tego uczucia od dawna nie doświadczał – po pewnym czasie można się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego.

Wziął haust powietrza, żeby uspokoić kołaczące serce i buntujący się żołądek. Trochę pomogło. Zerknął na swoje „narzędzia pracy" i zastanowił się nad doborem wzoru. Lucjusz swego czasu uwielbiał podziwiać jego… zmysł artystyczny i Severus obawiał się, że tym razem koniecznie będzie chciał się przekonać, jaki rodzaj „tatuażu" zaserwuje swojej zabawce.

Prości czarodzieje, bez krzty wyobraźni naznaczanie gorącym żelazem wyobrażali sobie jako byle jak przykładany szpikulec, który zostawia paskudne, ropiejące rany. Severus nie tylko lubił porządek – co wykluczało wyżej wymienione efekty uboczne – ale był również estetą. Jeśli miał już krzywdzić te kobiety, to chociaż w taki sposób, by mogły patrzeć na swoje ciała bez obrzydzenia. Dlatego dla każdej z nich wybierał osobny motyw. Dotychczas jego największym dziełem była zeszłoroczna panienka (nie znał nawet jej imienia, bo należała do Malfoya), której plecy pokryły skomplikowane linie i koła, tworzące przepiękne skrzydła motyla. Dłonie Mistrza Eliksirów były pewne – efekt wielu lat pracy nad eliksirami, gdzie wszystko musiało być idealne aż do przesady – więc operowanie metalem było dla niego najmniejszym z problemów, również w tej chwili.

Ciało Hermiony dawało niesamowite pole do popisu, choć on chętniej znaczyłby jej skórę dłońmi i ustami niż ogniem i stalą. Pierwszym znakiem, który wypalił na łopatce była róża – w pełni rozkwitu, z mnóstwem płatków. Ciemnoczerwona, z lekko osmalonymi brzegami wydawała się idealnie komponować z jasną skórą. Mimowolnie poczuł fascynację, która wyrastała z tego, co było w nim mroczne. Nie znosił tego momentu, tej wewnętrznej walki. Czarna magia wciągała, pobudzała lepiej niż jakikolwiek narkotyk znany światu. Czuł się żywy, naprawdę żywy… I miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo wiedział, że będzie to odchorowywał przez następny miesiąc. Odzyskiwanie kontroli nad mroczną stroną duszy było zajęciem żmudnym, ciężkim i wymagało niezmierzonych pokładów cierpliwości i silnej woli. Choć gdy przypomniał sobie komu dokładnie tworzy teraz żywopłot z wplecionymi różami na plecach, podniecenie spadło, i to znacznie.

Hermiona płakała i wyraźnie widział, że jej przepaska jest mokra. Zaciskała zęby, by nie szlochać, ale wyraźnie płakała. Trudno. Wiedziała na co się godzi. Uniósł w górę pręt zakończony ostrym szpikulcem – takimi najlepiej tworzyło się wąskie, subtelne ciernie – i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie do końca wiedziała. Owszem, mogła spodziewać się obrazów orgii, bólu i nawet tego, co działo się teraz (choć pewnie jej wyobraźnia nie sięgała aż tak daleko) jednak nic nie mogło jej przygotować na to, co działo się między nimi w nocy.

Nie. Błąd. Nie „między nimi", tylko „to, co na nim wymusiła" – każde inne stwierdzenie sugerowałoby, że działo się coś więcej niż dziki, satysfakcjonujący seks. Skoro jednak był taki satysfakcjonujący – a, szczerze mówiąc, musiał przyznać, że była to najlepsza noc w jego życiu – to dlaczego czuł się tak mało usatysfakcjonowany? Cóż, to pewnie kwestia pocisku jaki wysłała w jego ego. Kobiety już takie były – w jednej chwili ci mówiły, że jesteś piękny, a w następnej przez sen przemawiały do swojego ukochanego Ronalda. Tak to już w życiu bywa, ale poczuł się jak ostatnia szmata. A ostatnim razem czuł się tak wiele, wiele lat temu i przypomnienie tego wrażenia wcale nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych w jego życiu.

Z satysfakcją przytrzymał kolejną różę – mniejszą, umiejscowioną idealnie pod kołnierzykiem – aż zasyczało i skóra zaczęła się odlepiać, a brzegi czernieć. Tej nie usunie magią. Wszystkie inne da się uzdrowić, ale niewielki ślad po tej jednej zostanie. Choć w ten sposób ją oznaczy. I miał wielką satysfakcję na myśl o tym, jak ukochany Ronald zabawiając się z nią od tyłu i wpatrując się w ledwie-ledwie widoczny ślad po róży nie będzie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, że wcześniej w tym miejscu był on – Severus Snape. Choć może przesłać jakoś skurczysynowi wiadomość o tym jak wspaniale jego ukochana, słodka dziewczynka jęczała i wiła się pod paskudnym Mistrzem Eliksirów i błagała wciąż, i wciąż o więcej? Winę zawsze można zwalić na młodego Malfoya.

Plan zaczął kwitnąć w jego głowie tak, jak wspaniały, różany ogród na plecach, pośladkach i udach Granger.

Gdy podszedł do kominka, by ponownie podgrzać metal westchnął ciężko. Cholerne mroczne myśli. Normalnie nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego, by zajmować się czymś tak idiotycznym jak związek Granger z Weasleyem. I nie zostawiłby jej trwałego śladu. Teraz jednak za późno na opłakiwanie tego drugiego – dokonało się. Jednak powinien walczyć z chęcią wysłania listu – Dumbledore prędzej czy później wpadnie na to, że to jego sprawka, a przy okazji może poważnie zagrozić sprawie kłócąc Świętą Trójcę. Choć szczerze nienawidził Pottera i Weasleya, rozumiał, że tak naprawdę jedynie we trójkę mieli szansę na jakiekolwiek przeżycie – wzajemnie się uzupełniali i potrafili zgrać się lepiej niż jakikolwiek oddział Aurorów, jaki miał okazję widzieć. Byli wręcz stworzeni do działania w jednej grupie. Pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego mało optymistyczne myśli.

– Wejść.

Tadam, niespodzianka! Lucjusz! Na usta cisnęło mu się ironiczne „nie spodziewałem się ciebie" ale postanowił być na tyle lakoniczny, na ile się da.

– Ach… Cóż to za zapach w powietrzu się unosi? Czyżby to przypalony szlam?

– Mhm.

Mężczyzna podziwiał jego dzieło i po uśmieszku błąkającym się po pełnych ustach, Severus zrozumiał, że coś poszło po myśli pana domu. I, na szczęście dla nich, nie był to uśmieszek w stylu „a ja coś wiem i będziesz miał brzydką niespodziankę!". Jeśli miałby zgadywać, co teraz przebiega przez myśli Malfoya, to byłoby to pewnie coś w stylu „a jednak, a jednak sam też potrafi o siebie zadbać" w tonie szacunku przemieszanego ze zdumieniem.

\- Zrobiłeś sobie przerwę, Severusie? Ona ma jeszcze całkiem sporo miejsca na twoją twórczość!

\- Wiem. Pręty wystygły.

\- Lubisz robić to długo, dziewczęta mówiły.

„Dziewczęta"? Zwykle określał je inaczej, ale nie będzie się czepiał. Lucjusz nie zamierzał odejść, najwyraźniej chciał się upewnić, że wszystko jest takie, jak sobie wyobraził. Innymi słowy – czekał na pokaz.

– Odsuń się. Nie chciałbym cię poparzyć. – Podszedł do Granger i poszukał wolnego miejsca na kolejną różę. Lewy bok miała nienaruszony. Pochylił się i przemówił, jednocześnie dotykając rozgrzanym żelazem ciała. – Minerwa nigdy nie lubiła gdy bawiłem się ogniem. Kilka razy przysmażyłem jej palce w czasie prac nad niektórymi eliksirami.

Na podane hasło dziewczyna wydała z siebie przeraźliwy wrzask, który spowodował, że większość jego mięśni kurczowo się zacisnęła, ale musiał utrzymać twarz nieruchomą. Dobrze dawała sobie radę – brzmiała tak, jakby była rozdarta pomiędzy rozkoszą i bólem. Na szczęście nie wydawała żadnych konkretnych dźwięków. Lucjusz skrzywił się.

– Nie znoszę gdy wrzeszczą. Nawet jeśli mam dziewice, to wolę je kneblować.

– Kto co lubi.

– Wiesz, że nie do końca ci wierzyłem, gdy wczoraj ją przyprowadziłeś?

Nawet nie zerknął w bok. Udawał w pełni zainteresowanego dopiero co zrobionym znakiem.

– Czyżby?

– To było podejrzane, sam musisz przyznać. Od lat próbujemy dorwać któregokolwiek z przyjaciół Pottera, a tymczasem ty przyprowadzasz tę szlamę na zabawę, gdzie ma zapewnione bezpieczeństwo! Każdy był podejrzliwy, nie tylko Rookwood.

– Czuję się zaszczycony.

Malfoy położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i Snape spojrzał zaciekawiony w jego błękitne oczy, które zachwycały większość co głupszych uczennic, które widziały go na peronie, odprowadzającego Dracona na pociąg. Teraz musiał zagrać ostro i sama myśl o tym spowodowała, że adrenalina zaczęła krążyć w jego ciele. Mrok w jego duszy zamruczał na samą myśl o niebezpieczeństwie. Cóż, jeśli chce jeszcze kiedyś to poczuć, to musi zachować choć trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

– Severusie, masz we mnie przyjaciela. Nie zapominaj o tym. Powiem im, że mylili się co do ciebie.

– A niby skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Założyłeś mi podsłuch?

Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

– Nie, ale te pręty nie są takie całkowicie zwykłe. Ja nie mógłbym ich użyć na tej szlamie, ale jeśli ty ich używasz, to oznacza, że spałeś z nią nie dalej jak sześć godzin temu. Wybacz, że cię nie ostrzegłem, ale rozumiesz…

– Oczywiście. To dość zmyślne zaklęcie, nie kojarzę takiego.

– To nie zaklęcie. Tak zostały stworzone przez naszego Pana.

Krew zastygła mu na myśl o tym, że dotyka ciała Granger tym, co wyszło spod ręki Czarnego Pana. Czy może to mieć jakieś efekty uboczne? A jeśli jego szaleństwo i mrok w jakiś sposób przeniosą się na nią? Nie. Stop. Nie czas na panikę. Stało się. Później się nad tym zastanowi, musi tylko pamiętać, żeby koniecznie powiadomić Dumbledore'a. I jak dobrze, że się jednak przez niemal całą noc kotłowali na łóżku! Inaczej teraz mogliby być w nie lada problemach.

– Czy inni już opuścili dwór?

– Żartujesz? Wszyscy jeszcze śpią! Co prawda jestem zszokowany postawą Rabastana, który całkowicie wyczyścił pamięć swojej zabawki, którą uparcie nazywa „Mary" i stwierdził, że zabiera ją ze sobą do domu, ale poza nim wszyscy inni odesłali już te szlamy do domów w mniej lub bardziej dobrym stanie. Greyback zasnął na dworze, Richard w jakiś sposób zawędrował nie do swojego pokoju, a Rookwood uparcie nie spał przez całą noc i teraz pali drugą paczkę papierosów w ogrodzie, ale tak to wszyscy grzecznie pod kołderkami. Długo zamierzasz zostać?

– Niestety nie. Właściwie zaraz muszę kończyć zabawę. Dumbledore oczekuje mojego powrotu przed śniadaniem, żebym mu złożył… raport. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i przesunął palcami po plecach dziewczyny, która usłużnie krzyknęła, jęknęła i wysunęła biodra do tyłu. Naprawdę należy jej się medal za ten pokaz. – Już nie mogę się doczekać tego, co mu powiem.

– A co powiesz?

– Jeszcze nie do końca wiem, ale będę podkreślał, że musiałemto wszystko zrobić i takie tam.

– Jak rozumiem dodasz do tego kilka szczerych łez żalu?

– On ma cholernie miękkie serce, a przy tym idiotycznie wierzy w dobroć ludzką – dokończył, polewając ostatnie słowa jadem.

– Ach, stary, kochany Drops. On praktycznie da nam zwycięstwo na złoconej tacy! A zdecydowałeś już co chcesz jako nagrodę? Ja i Draco wybraliśmy Granger.

Zerknął na leżącą dziewczynę tak, że Severus – pomimo całej chwilowej nienawiści dla niej – zdecydował zabić ją, nim trafi w ręce Malfoyów, jeśli miałoby do tego dojść. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić.

– Chcę Hogwartu – rzucił chciwym tonem. – Chcę uczyć tak, jak sądzę, że uczniowie powinni być uczeni. Eliksiry nie będą zabawą, a na Obronie nie będzie fantomów, tylko szlamy i mugole. Mam mnóstwo innych pomysłów, które chciałbym wcielić w życie, ale do tego potrzebuję Hogwartu i odpowiedniej… kadry.

Lucjusz zachichotał.

– Sądzę, że to mu się spodoba. Chciałby szkoły, która tworzyłaby elitę.

– W pełni zrozumiałe. W tej chwili to jest farsa, a nie nauczanie.

Zegar ścienny wybił siódmą i Severus westchnął odkładając pręt.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę tego dokończyć… Brakuje kilku listków oraz cierni, bym był w pełni zadowolony.

– Wieczny esteta.

– Dobrze mnie znasz. Muszę poprosić naszego pana, by wykonał dla mnie jeszcze i inne kształty, bo zostawiają znacznie lepsze ślady niż te, z których korzystałem przez ostatnich kilka lat. Albo poproszę Czarnego Pana o to, by zdradził mi sposób tworzenia, bo przecież to ja dla niego powinienem wykonywać pracę, a nie odwrotnie.

Lucjusz skinął głową i poklepał go po plecach.

– Nie znam cię aż tak dobrze. Dla mnie to nie jest zabawa. Nawet lekko mnie odrzuca, ale nikomu nie mów, dobrze? – rzucił wesoło.

– Jakby ktoś chciał o tym słuchać.

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno i wychodząc życzył mu miłej zabawy w lochach po powrocie do szkoły. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi Severus poderwał Granger do góry, zerwał jej przepaskę z oczu i przyłożył palec do ust, nim zdążyła choćby wydać dźwięk.

– Co się tak gapisz, durna dziewucho? – warknął w najbardziej nieprzyjemny sposób, na jaki było go stać. – Ubieraj się! Nie chcę, by plany Czarnego Pana zostały zniweczone przez coś takiego, jak ty! Mam być przed śniadaniem u Dumbledore'a i jeśli się spóźnię, to gorzko tego pożałujesz! – Przerwał na chwilę i gdy ona się ubierała, zupełnie na niego nie patrząc, przemówił niskim tonem w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym. – Choć z drugiej strony zasługujesz na nagrodę… Grzeczna dziewczynka, nie krzyczała zbyt głośno i nie wierciła się. Czuję, że twoje plecy jeszcze nie raz mi posłużą za płótno. Może nawet kiedy staniesz się nagrodą dla Lucjusza i Dracona pozwolą mi od czasu do czasu na małe… odwiedziny?

Zaśmiał się złośliwie i na tym skończył. Machnięciem różdżki pozbierał swoje rzeczy, ubrał się nienagannie i wyciągnął ją za ramię z pokoju. Ciągnął ją aż na dwór, do punktu aportacyjnego. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy zamknął za sobą bramę do Hogwartu.

– Lucjusz wychodząc zostawił zaklęcie podsłuchujące.

Nie wiedział jak się trzyma, bo nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem. Gdy zerwał jej przepaskę i spojrzał głęboko w brązowe oczy, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu wpatrywały się w niego z pożądaniem, a w tej chwili pełne były przerażenia i żalu poczuł się… Zresztą, to nieważne. Jego uczucia nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Na szczęście jej głos był opanowany i nie drżał.

– Skąd pan wie?

– Wyczułem.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie dał się nabrać?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał usłyszeć o czym to sobie gruchamy – syknął. – A teraz nie gadaj, tylko ruszaj do Minerwy. Ona cię uzdrowi.

– A dlaczego nie pani Pomfrey?

– Poppy nie należy do Zakonu, a Dyrektor pewnie powiadomił Minerwę o naszej wyprawie. Ona wie, co robić.

Byli już blisko wejścia na błonia, gdy się odezwała.

– Panie profesorze…

– Czego? – warknął, nie chcąc słyszeć tego, co miała mu do powiedzenia. Cokolwiek to było.

– Czy fakt, że te pręty były wykonane przez samego Voldemorta może mieć na mnie jakiś wpływ?

Wiedział, że nie powinien. Naprawdę wiedział, ale coś w nim pękło. Jego własny strach o jej duszę. Fakt, że użył tych narzędzi bez większego namysłu. Wściekłość za to „ja ciebie też, Ronald". Gorycz po ostatniej nocy, gdy zrozumiał jak idiotyczne były jego własne myśli. I ta mina. Wielkie oczy ze łzami wpatrujące się w niego, drżące usta, blada twarz, na której wyraźnie odcina się każdy pieg z osobna. I patrzy na niego mając nadzieję, że coś co ON jej zrobił jej nie zaszkodzi. Był wściekły. Był rozżalony. Był obrzydzony samym sobą, zwłaszcza, gdy przypomniał sobie o tej jednej róży. Był wściekły na nią, że go uwiodła. Był absolutnie morderczo nastawiony do Dumbledore'a za to, że ją zaproponował. I dlatego powiedział to, co powiedział.

– A co mnie to obchodzi? – syknął lodowato, choć w głębi duszy chłód i ostrość tonu jego samego zszokowały. – Wypełniliśmy zadanie. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi.

– Ale… Ja…

– Ty? – prychnął szyderczo i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Niech widzi jak bardzo jej nienawidzi w tej chwili za to, że przez nią tak się czuł. – Ty się nie liczysz, Granger. Dumbledore wyraźnie ci powiedział kim będziesz, prawda, zabaweczko?

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało jak świśnięcie batem i najwyraźniej tak je odczuła.

– To… to była gra…

– Całkiem niezła gra. Łóżko Lucjusza omal nie złamało się w pół, tak dobrze grałaś.

Zacisnęła usta i zrobiła krok w tył. Świetnie. Teraz na pewno czuje się prawie tak parszywie jak on. Ale jemu i tak mało. Chce łez. Chce ją zranić do żywego. Chce, żeby paliło ją tak, jak pali jego.

– To było co innego! Przecież tego chcieliśmy! Oboje! TO nie była gra!

Roześmiał się w głos. Zabawne jak bardzo chciała wierzyć w siłę namiętności czy jakieś inne idiotyzmy, podczas gdy tak naprawdę po prostu zdradzała z nim swojego ukochanego Ronalda. Chciała się pewnie na nim odegrać. Sama myśl o tym spowodowała furię. Furię, nad którą nie chciał panować.

– Tak sądzisz? A skąd wiesz jak brzmiały moje rozkazy? Skąd wiesz, że nie zawierały one rozkazu pieprzenia się z tobą tak długo, aż nie będziesz mogła się ruszyć? – Zbladła przeraźliwie i łzy wreszcie popłynęły. To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Zaczął mówić szybciej, z pasją w głosie, a każde słowo było rzucane z paskudnym śmiechem. Zawsze wiedział gdzie należy celować, by zabolało najbardziej. – Szkoda jedynie, że nie wymieniłem cię jednak na jedną z zabawek Dracona. Taki sam rodzaj użytkowania, tylko opakowanie lepsze. Jednak rozkazy Dumbledore'a były jasne: trzymaj ją przy sobie. Więc trzymałem. Bardzo blisko, śmiem dodać. Powinien być z tego zadowolony, nie sądzisz?

Obróciła się na pięcie i z płaczem uciekła do zamku. Pewnie w pierwszej kolejności pobiegnie do swojego kochanego Ronalda, rzuci mu się w ramiona i… I nie chciał o tym myśleć. Przeklęty Dumbledore! Już on mu powie co o nim i jego genialnych pomysłach myśli!


	13. Chapter 13

–… i właściwie tyle się stało. Nie sądzę by było w tym wiele mojej winy, Wysoki Sądzie. Proszę więc o ułaskawienie.

Minerwa zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem, ale po chwili nieco złagodniała.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jesteś całkowicie bez winy, Albusie. Wysłałeś na misję całkowicie nieprzygotowaną do tego dziewczynę i…

– I udało jej się przeżyć. To jest najważniejsze. Jej kłótnia z Severusem to zupełnie inna kwestia.

– Wiem, ale… Zaraz! A niby skąd ty to wiesz, skoro panna Granger nie miała kiedy dać ci wspomnień!

Zmieszał się i wytłumaczył jej szybko, że jest pewne zaklęcie, ale nie powie jej jakie, bo nie jest takie znowu legalne, ale wcale nie jest nielegalne!, lepiej, żeby nie krzyczała, bo jeszcze ktoś niewłaściwy usłyszy i… Nie wcale nie jest nielegalne! To tylko takie niewielkie połączenie umysłów! I tak, wyłączył je na większą część nocy, żeby dać im trochę prywatności! Wcale nie przyszedł do niej w środku nocy z tego właśnie powodu! Nie jest jakimś zboczonym podglądaczem! No, dobrze. Jest podglądaczem, ale nie zboczonym! Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie będzie się wtrącał. Hermiona i Severus sami będą musieli dojść do tego jak – i czy w ogóle – się pogodzić. Tak, tak… Na pewno nie będzie się wtrącał.

Przynajmniej nie w sposób, o którym ona miałaby się dowiedzieć.


	14. Chapter 14

Chciała krzyczeć. Chciała płakać. Chciała po prostu położyć się w łóżku, zwinąć w kłębek i już nigdy nie wstać. Miała wrażenie, że została właśnie pozbawiona czegoś, co mogło być piękne i cudowne. Dlatego też obecność Rona i Harry'ego była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę.

– Co się dzieje? – Harry był praktycznie zielony ze strachu, a Ronowi widać było wszystkie piegi. Wiedzieli tylko tyle, że dostała zadanie od Zakonu, o którym nie mogła mówić.

– Nic. To było po prostu…

Zacisnęła zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć „wspaniałe", bo wcale tak nie sądziła. A przynajmniej nie o tym, jak się to skończyło. Bo było wspaniale. A teraz jest okropnie. I sama nie wiedziała, czy płacze dlatego, że było wspaniale, czy też dlatego, że jest okropnie. Ron objął ją delikatnie i przytulił. W takich chwilach naprawdę go kochała. Wtuliła się w znajome objęcia i rozpłakała na dobre. Na szczęście Pokój Wspólny był pusty – to był weekend w Hogesmeade, a ci, którzy nie mogli iść, byli na dworze i korzystali z pięknej pogody. Harry przyniósł koc i otulił ją Hermionę.

– Ktoś ci coś zrobił? – spytał cicho, zaciskając pięści. Nauczył się panować nad swoim temperamentem i była mu za to wdzięczna. Nie chciała teraz słuchać jego wrzasków. Pokręciła głową. – Więc dlaczego płaczesz?

– Nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Ron pogłaskał ją po włosach. – Powiesz nam jak będziesz gotowa.

Na jedno z pewnością była gotowa.

– Ron…

– Hm?

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy się rozejść.

Przez moment poczuła jak znieruchomiał, ale już po chwili usłyszała cichy śmiech.

– Też tak sądzę. Nie chciałem mówić wcześniej, bo bałem się, że… Zresztą sądzę, że i tak zachowywałem się jak dupek.

Harry prychnął pogardliwie, ale nic nie powiedział. Zapadła przyjemna cisza, w której słychać było jedynie ciche popłakiwanie Hermiony , cichnące z minuty na minutę. Przy nich – cichych, silnych i kochających – czuła się bezpiecznie. I tam było jej miejsce. Nie w ramionach Snape'a, nie w jego łóżku, nie z nim gdziekolwiek. Zresztą, jaka z niej idiotka! Płacze z powodu faceta, o którym praktycznie nic nie wie poza tym, że jest dobry w łóżku! Zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła głową. Głupia, głupia, głupia…

– Dobra, teraz zaczynam się bać – zaczął Harry. – Najpierw ryczysz, a teraz się uśmiechasz?

– Może to te dni – mruknął Ron, ale gdy oberwał w żebra, zaraz się poprawił. – Znaczy się, dni, w których pogoda powoduje, że…

– Daruj sobie. Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu… Musiało mi przejść. Chodź tu, Harry. – Zdziwiony usiadł na kanapie koło niej i Rona. Objęła ich obu. – Kocham was, chłopaki. I cieszę się, że tu ze mną jesteście.

– Kurde, lepiej uważaj, bo Ginny poczuje się zazdrosna, a to nie jest miły widok, i mogę na tym sporo stracić!

– Harry, postaraj się nie wspominać o mojej siostrze w takim kontekście. Mdli mnie.

– A mówiłem ci, że…

– Ej!

– Dobra, dobra! Nie rzucaj we mnie… Gdzie idziesz? Hermiono? Mieliśmy iść pograć w Quidditcha i obiecałaś, że…

Westchnęła. Zapomniała o tym. Miała im kibicować, choć po co im byli kibice na treningach, to naprawdę nie wiedziała.

– Muszę podejść do profesor McGonagall, przepraszam. Nie czekajcie na mnie. Później do was dołączę.

– Może cię odprowadzić?

– Dzięki, Ron, ale nie. Dam radę.

Koniecznie będzie musiała zostać uzdrowiona, bo eliksir, który podał jej Snape, powoli tracił moc. Plecy nieznośnie ją swędziały i obawiała się, że niedługo zmieni się to w piekący ból. Najgorzej jednak było z pośladkami i udami – każdy ruch wyrywał z jej ust syk. Na szczęście gabinet Opiekunki Gryffindoru nie był daleko. Zastukała do drzwi.

– Wejść. – Gdy Hermiona weszła do środka, profesor podniosła głowę i na jej widok posmutniała. – Zamknij drzwi na zasuwkę.

– Jestem tu…

– Żebym cię wyleczyła. Wiem. Albus wszystko mi powiedział. – Nauczycielka podeszła do niej szybkim krokiem i przytuliła delikatnie. – Jesteś niesamowicie odważna, dziewczyno. Niewielu zdobyłoby się na to, czego ty dokonałaś.

– Nic takiego nie zrobiłam – wydukała. Bo faktycznie jeszcze nic nie zrobiła. Dopiero będzie musiała przekazać swoje wspomnienia. Drgnęła, gdy ból w prawej łopatce znacznie się wzmógł. Wzrok kobiety jeszcze bardziej złagodniał.

– Nonsens – krótko ucięła protesty. – A teraz rozbierz się. Specjalnie kazałam mocniej napalić w kominku, żebyś nie zmarzła.

Zbladła.

– Mam się rozebrać? – spytała drżącym głosem. Nie chciała… Nie tak szybko po… tym wszystkim. Miała jeszcze ślady. Nie te od pogrzebacza. Ślady zębów, ust i paznokci, które nie miały nic wspólnego z misją. A jeśli McGonagall zauważy?

– Musisz, Hermiono. Te zaklęcia muszą być stosowane bezpośrednio na ciało. – Odwróciła na chwilę wzrok i… Czy ona się zarumieniła? – Wiem dobrze o tym, co się działo. Nie musisz się wstydzić.

Tym razem to Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona.

– Pani… wie? O-o-o…

– O waszej nocy? – skinęła głową i odchrząknęła. – Jednak nie od Severusa, nie martw się.

– Merlinie…

Czyli Dumbledore wiedział. A jeśli będzie miała z tego tytułu problemy? A jeśli on zostanie zwolniony? A jeśli on się dowie, że wszyscy inni wiedzą i pomyśli, że to ona wypaplała? I co musi sobie o niej myśleć profesor McGonagall!

– O to się nie martw. – Zaśmiała się cicho profesorka. Najwyraźniej to ostatnie wypowiedziała na głos. Na ustach starszej kobiety pojawił się przewrotny uśmieszek. – Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, wiedz, że na siódmym roku uwiodłam mojego profesora Zaklęć. Krytykując więc ciebie, byłabym pierwszej wody hipokrytką.

– Aha. – Po chwili jednak zrozumiała dokładnie. – Że jak? Dyre…

– Wtedy nie był Dyrektorem – wesoło odpowiedziała czarownica. – Zresztą, to dłuższa historia. Może kiedyś poznasz ją w całości. Teraz jednak musimy zająć się twoimi ranami. No, już!

Tym razem nie miała żadnych obiekcji. Zdjęła mundurek i obróciła się plecami do profesor McGonagall. Gdy ta ostro wciągnęła powietrze, zerknęła do tyłu, ale niewiele widziała.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Sądzę, że sama powinnaś to zobaczyć.

Mówiła zduszonym głosem, jakby niepewna tego, jak się zachować. Transmutowała krzesło w duże lustro i na widok tego, jak wyglądają jej plecy i pośladki, Hermiona zachwiała się. To było…

– Piękne, prawda? – Profesorka aż pokręciła głową zdumiona. – Wiedziałam, że utrzymuje przed Śmierciożercami, że to jego fetysz, ale… Zupełnie inaczej sobie to wyobrażałam. A to, pomimo całego barbarzyństwa aktu tworzenia, jest prawdziwe dzieło sztuki.

Jej plecy zmieniły się w krzew różany, a każdy płatek, każdy listek, każda łodyga i cierń były dopracowane do perfekcji. Naprawdę było to piękne. Ból jednak odbierał temu arcydziełu cały urok i szybko sprowadził ją na ziemię.

– Być może, ale chcę się tego pozbyć jak najszybciej, proszę pani. Może mi pani wierzyć, że sam ten, jak pani to nazwała, akt tworzenia był jedną z najgorszych chwil w moim życiu.

Gorycz, która przebrzmiewała w jej głosie, zdziwiła nawet ją samą. Chciała zapomnieć. Chciała, by na jej ciele nie został nawet ślad po Severusie Snape'ie. I po minie profesor McGonagall widziała, że starsza czarownica dobrze wie, co chodzi jej po głowie.

xOxOxO

Kolejna książka do niczego. Severus z trzaskiem zamknął wielgachny tom, który wertował od dobrej godziny – znał te strony na pamięć, ale na wszelki wypadek przeglądał je dokładnie wers po wersie. Odłożył „Czarnoksięskie przedmioty" na stos, który sięgał mu już do pasa i przetarł oczy. Była późna niedziela, a on wciąż nie wyszedł ze swoich komnat, w pełni pochłonięty poszukiwaniami. Coś w słowach Lucjusza nie dawało mu spokoju, choć nie wiedział dokładnie co. I nie chodziło nawet o fakt, że cała sprawa dotyczyła Granger i potencjalnego zagrożenia dla jej duszy – był zaintrygowany własnym niepokojem. Och, ani na chwilę nie zwątpił, że tamten dał się nabrać jak dziecko i tym bardziej go to irytowało, bo zwykle, gdy miał wątpliwości, dotyczyły one wiarygodności przeróżnych sytuacji, w których się znalazł. Spojrzał na kartkę, na której zapisał rozmowę z Lucjuszem słowo w słowo i westchnął ciężko. Wciąż nic. Równie dobrze mógłby rozpisać na pergaminie horoskop na najbliższy miesiąc. Z jego miernymi umiejętnościami z zakresu Wróżbiarstwa dałoby to taki sam rezultat. Podszedł do regału i – w nadziei na to, że los okaże się łaskawy – złapał pierwszy lepszy tom z brzegu i natychmiast ze wściekłością rzucił „Magią a seksem" o ścianę. Faktycznie, tyle dobrego przychodziło z oddawania się w ręce cholernemu losowi. Gdy wyczuł, że ktoś stoi przed jego drzwiami, machnął różdżką, by je otworzyć i nawet specjalnie się nie zdziwił, widząc Dyrektora.

– Severusie.

– O co chodzi? Jestem zajęty.

Albus pochylił się i podniósł przeklętą książkę, wygładził kilka pozaginanych kartek i uśmiechnął się widząc tytuł.

– Chyba będę musiał to od ciebie pożyczyć.

– Raczej nie. Minerwa ma najnowsze wydanie u siebie na półce.

– A to ciekawe… Chyba będę musiał tam zajrzeć od czasu do czasu.

– Nie przyszedłeś po to, żeby mi sprzątać. O co chodzi?

Dumbledore spoważniał, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– O wspomnienia panny Granger.

Skinął głową. Przeczuwał, że prędzej czy później (z nadzieją na „później") będzie czekała go ta rozmowa.

– Kieliszka Ognistej?

– A, nie odmówię. Tylko nie mów Minerwie.

– I tak sama wyczuje. – Postawił butelkę na stole, czując, że będzie potrzebował więcej niż jedną porcję. W milczeniu wzięli pierwszy łyk, wzdrygnęli się i po chwili odetchnęli. – Chodzi o tę noc? To nie było zaplanowane, Dyrektorze. Można powiedzieć, że wypadek przy pracy, który posłużył naszym celom.

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ach, gdyby każdy wypadek przy pracy był taką przyjemnością! Jednak nie o tym chciałem z tobą pomówić, drogi chłopcze. Po pierwsze chcę cię poinformować, że dane, które dla mnie zdobyliście, były bezcenne. Rosier i Joel zamierzali wpuścić trujący gaz do pokojów Weasleyów i Aurorów w Ministerstwie. Znali również hasła Artura i Kingsleya do Kwatery Zakonu. Kody już zostały zmienione, a wszyscy nasi ludzie z Ministerstwa odesłani do domów. Obawiam się, że Ministerstwo nie może być przez nas dłużej chronione. Jest tam zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców.

Dumbledore zawiesił głos, więc najwyraźniej czekał na jego opinię.

– To zrozumiałe. Sądzę, że Czarny Pan zamierza wciąż działać w ukryciu. Będzie chciał, żeby Ministerstwo wyglądało zwyczajnie dla czarodziejów bezpośrednio niezwiązanych z konfliktem. Trzeba usunąć wszystkich naszych ludzi, nawet tych mniej aktywnych. Jeśli dostaną jednego… Obawiam się, że wtedy dostaną całą resztę. – Napełnił kieliszek i wychylił. – Nie jestem już członkiem plutonu egzekucyjnego, więc nie będę miał możliwości wykończenia ich przed przesłuchaniem. A obaj wiemy, że przesłuchaniom Czarnego Pana jak dotąd nikt się nie oparł.

Kolejny kieliszek.

– Też tak sądzę. Odpowiednie rozkazy już zostały rozesłane, jednak cieszę się, że myślimy podobnie. Druga sprawa, z którą do ciebie przyszedłem, to kwestia panny Granger.

– To dość ogólne stwierdzenie. O co chodzi dokładniej?

– Od teraz chciałbym, żeby wasze relacje wyglądały na… zażyłe. – Severus już otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Albus uniósł dłoń, nakazując mu milczenie. Kolejny łyk Ognistej.

– Jest ku temu powód. Lucjusz, Augustus, a także kilku innych Śmierciożerców zdaje się sądzić, że fakt, iż przyprowadziłeś Hermionę na zabawę, wskazuje na coś więcej, niż chwilowe zainteresowanie. Zwłaszcza, że oboje daliście im do zrozumienia, że nie jest to wasz… hmmm… pierwszy raz. Wspominaliście o szlabanach, o lochach i z waszych słów łatwo było wywnioskować, że zamierzacie kontynuować spotkania. Dlatego co drugi wieczór panna Granger będzie przychodzić do twoich komnat, po czym za pomocą kominka wracać do swoich. Nie będzie musiała tu siedzieć nawet pięciu minut, więc nie rób takiej miny. Na lekcjach ostentacyjnie będziecie się wzajemnie ignorować, co – jak sądzę – jest zbieżne z waszymi własnymi pragnieniami.

– Ta noc… – zaczął tłumaczyć, ale po raz kolejny został uciszony. Zacisnął zęby, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Nie zamierzam cię przesłuchiwać, Severusie. Co się stało, to się stało. Nie będę również prawił ci morałów, co do tego jak się zachowałeś tuż przed tym, jak wpadłeś do mojego gabinetu, bo to już jest sprawa między wami. Mnie chodzi o zachowanie pozorów i tego oczekuję od was obojga, o czym zamierzam również powiadomić Hermionę. Wierzę, że zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem znaczy dla was więcej, niż prywatne anse.

Niechętnie się zgodził, co zaraz zapił kolejnym kieliszkiem. Zauważył, że Albus wpatruje się w stos książek, które leżą na ziemi.

– Szukam jakiejś informacji, która mogłaby mnie naprowadzić na coś związanego z prętami, którymi potraktowałem tę dziewczynę. Coś w słowach Lucjusza mi nie pasuje, ale niestety nie wiem, co dokładnie.

– Przejrzę to wspomnienie i zobaczę, czy uda mi się coś znaleźć. A jak książki?

– Na razie niczego sensownego nie odkryłem.

– Jakieś podejrzenia?

Prychnął szyderczo i wychynął kolejny kieliszek.

– Mówimy o Czarnym Panie, Dyrektorze. Może chodzić o wszystko, ale również i o nic. Mógł wpleść w to jakieś paskudne zaklęcie, ale równie dobrze mógł chcieć po prostu zająć mnie czymś przez jakiś czas i przy okazji zwijać się ze śmiechu, wyobrażając sobie jak szukam czegoś, co nie istnieje.

– To byłoby w jego stylu – zachichotał starszy czarodziej. Jakby to był temat do żartów! Wypili kolejny kieliszek, a butelka powoli traciła swoją zawartość. I nieważne, że na trzy kieliszki Severusa przypadał jeden Albusa. – Boję się jednak, że tym razem nie jest to dowcip.

– Pocieszmy się tym, że nie wiedział, kogo dokładnie przyprowadzę.

– Eksperyment?

– Oby. Zwykle jego pierwsze próby nie są tak ekstremalne, jak te późniejsze.

– Wiesz, jak wspominam jego eksperyment z bazyliszkiem…

– Nie jestem na tyle pijany, żeby to rozważać – mruknął, wychylając dwie dawki pod rząd.

– Musi być jakiś sposób na to, żeby dojść do sedna sprawy. Będziesz musiał ją przebadać dokładnie.

Albus spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

– Dlaczego ja?

– Bo mi prędzej przyłoży, niż pozwoli się zbliżyć na odległość mniejszą niż boisko do Quidditcha. A wtedy musiałbym ją zabić, na co chwilowo nie mam ochoty.

– Nie chcę mieć opinii starego zboczeńca – mruknął dyrektor. – Wystarczy, że Minerwa nazywa mnie tak kilka razy dziennie.

– Przecież nikt ci nie każe jej rozbierać.

– Och, nie. To zostawiam tobie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Severusie. Wiesz, że to nie działa.

– A szkoda.

– W każdym razie, wolałbym żeby przebadał ją ktoś, kto wie o czarnej magii nieco więcej ode mnie. – Tu wyraźnie przekazał wzrokiem, kogo ma na myśli. Cóż, po jego trupie.

– Nie ma mowy.

– Severusie, to był twój pomysł.

– Ale ty jesteś Dyrektorem.

– Właśnie, więc wydaję ci rozkaz.

– O, przepraszam, ale są pewne rzeczy, które może wykonywać tylko przełożony. Wiesz, kwestia odpowiedzialności i takie tam.

– Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdybym powiedział Minerwie, że zamierzam dokładnie zbadać jej ukochaną podopieczną?

Najwyraźniej nie byłoby to nic miłego, bo na samą myśl o tym ten potężny czarodziej zbladł i ręce zaczęły mu się trząść. Severus prychnął.

– Jasne, na pewno zupełnie inaczej odniosłaby się do idei Opiekuna Slytherinu, zaglądającego pod spódniczkę jej chluby – rzucił nonszalancko, po czym przerażony spojrzał na kieliszek. – Nie powiedziałem właśnie nic o patrzeniu pod spódniczkę, prawda?

– Obawiam się, że masz już dosyć. – Chichocząc, Albus zabrał butelkę (i tak wiele w niej nie zostało) i kiedy na niego spojrzał, Snape'owi bardzo nie podobał się ten przebiegły błysk w oku. – Poza tym, sądzę, że ty jesteś zupełnie inną kwestią.

– Niby jak?

– Powiedzmy, że Minerwa potrafi… hmmm… zrozumieć ideę zabawy w lekarza pomiędzy nauczycielem a uczennicą.

Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, o czym właściwie ten stary idiota mówi i kiedy do niego dotarło, zrozumiał kolejną rzecz – takich informacji nie powinno się przyjmować w chwili, gdy przesadziło się z alkoholem. Na szczęście toaleta była blisko.


	15. Chapter 15

Coś tu do niej nie docierało. Tak, na pewno coś ominęła. Bo niby jakim cudem Dumbledore – zapraszając ją na przechadzkę po korytarzach Hogwartu w środowy wieczór – zaprowadził ją pod sam gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów? I jak to się stało, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdzie idą?

Dumbledore widział przecież jej wspomnienia – dała mu je w niedzielny poranek – i musiał wiedzieć, że to spotkanie będzie co najmniej krępujące.

– Em… Panie profesorze…

– Tak?

– Sądzę, że chyba powinnam wrócić do wieży. Do jutra muszę skończyć pisać pierwszy szkic eseju na Zaklęcia i…

– Pierwszy szkic pisze się szybko. Nie zajmie ci to wiele czasu, a jest pewna sprawa, która wymaga wyjaśnienia.

Po czym bez pardonu wszedł do gabinetu i praktycznie wepchnął ją do środka, skąd skierował się do drugich drzwi i otworzył je bez pukania – ukazując jej oczom nie mniej zszokowanego od niej samej Snape'a. Przez chwilę była pewna, że wyskoczy z własnej skóry, tak szybko i wysoko podskoczył. Bez problemu jednak się uspokoił i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na nią. Zupełnie jakby kopnął ją prąd. Poczuła dreszcz. Nie wiedziała jaki, ale czuła, że nie jest w stanie na niego patrzeć nawet sekundy dłużej, więc szybko spuściła wzrok. Czuła się… dziwnie oszołomiona, nawet lekko kręciło jej się w głowie. Na Eliksirach nawet na niego nie rzuciła okiem, więc praktycznie był to pierwszy raz, gdy…

– Tak, Dyrektorze?

Merlinie. Ten przeklęty głos…

– Przyprowadziłem pannę Granger. Możesz zacząć. – Tu spojrzał na Hermionę, której oczy wpijały się nienawistnie w białą brodę. – Moja droga, Severus będzie musiał sprawdzić, czy narzędzia Czarnego Pana nie zostawiły na tobie żadnego śladu.

Zbladła, zarumieniła się i znowu zbladła kolejno na myśl o tym, że mogło coś zostać, będzie musiała się rozebrać i że on ją znowu zobaczy bez niczego. Nie podobało jej się to w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

– Pan wybaczy, profesorze Dumbledore, ale czy pani Pomfrey…

– Niestety, nie ma odpowiedniej wiedzy. To samo tyczy się każdej osoby, której ufam, nie licząc jedynie profesora Snape'a.

– Ale…

– Zamknij się, Granger – warknął zainteresowany, wpatrując się w nią z taką niechęcią, że aż jej się zrobiło niedobrze. Jeśli ktoś tu miał kogoś nie lubić to raczej ona jego, prawda? Jednak już dawno zauważyła, że gdy przychodzi do powszechnie znanych zasad „nie lubienia" Snape zdecydowanie je omija, a najczęściej po prostu obraca na własną korzyść. – Siadaj na tyłku i słuchaj z zamkniętymi ustami, tak dla odmiany.

Niechętnie zajęła miejsce na fotelu, siadając na samym skraju i mając nadzieję, że znajdzie jakąś drogę ucieczki. Otworzyła usta, by spytać go czy to będzie bolało (zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że badanie jest niezbędne, a jeśli on był jedyną odpowiednio wykwalifikowaną do tego osobą, to trudno) ale natychmiast je zamknęła gdy wzrokiem przypomniał jej, że miała być cicho.

– Muszę już wracać. – Dumbledore na widok strachu, który pojawił się w jej wzroku uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, choć ani jego mina, ani słowa wcale nie pomogły. – Jakby coś się działo, to będę w swoim gabinecie.

I wyszedł. Ot tak, po prostu zrobił pięć kroków i zamknął za sobą drzwi zostawiając ich sam na sam. Najwyraźniej Snape był z tego obrotu spraw równie zadowolony co ona, bo wpatrywał się w drzwi tak intensywnie, że aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie zaczęły dymić. Najgorsza w tym wszystkim była cisza. Hermiona ledwo powstrzymywała się od drgnięcia, ilekroć polana w kominku głośniej trzasnęły, a kątem oka nerwowo obserwowała każdy ruch Mistrza Eliksirów. Uniesienie dłoni, przestąpienie z nogi na nogę, lekkie spojrzenie w jej stronę (tu natychmiast odwracała wzrok, bo nagle poczuła niezrozumiałą panikę), nieznaczne zginanie palców w szpony… Nie chciała być tą, która tę ciszę przerwie, bo była pewna, że jeśli odezwie się pierwsza, to jego komentarz doprowadzi do tego, że Hermiona bardzo szybko pójdzie w ślady Dyrektora – i to dosłownie. Więc siedziała. I siedziała. I siedziała, a zegar na kominku – który na szczęście nie tykał – omal nie przyprawił jej o zawał, gdy wybił godzinę ósmą. Najwyraźniej ten ostry dźwięk również i Snape'a przywrócił do życia, bo nagłym ruchem obrócił się na pięcie i kierując się do jakichś bliżej jej nieznanych drzwi rzucił ostro:

– Rozbieraj się.

No, to było subtelne. A prawdę mówiąc tak bardzo nie-ślizgońsko subtelne, że nie była pewna czy usłyszała to, co usłyszała.

– Proszę?

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i fuknął z irytacją.

– Rozbieraj się, Granger. Nie mam ochoty znosić twojego towarzystwa dłużej, niż jest to konieczne i jestem pewien, że ty również chciałabyś wrócić do swoich zajęć.

– Jak mam się rozebrać?

– Mam ci podawać dokładne instrukcje? – Głos Snape'a praktycznie ociekał jadem. – Możesz zacząć od rozwiązania sznurówek. Wiesz jak to się robi, czy słowo po słowie cię pokierować?

– Chodzi mi o to czy mam się rozebrać do naga – warknęła, po czym niechętnie dodała – panie profesorze.

– A jak inaczej można się rozebrać?

– Do pasa w dół, lub w górę, tak na przykład.

– Powiedziałbym ci, gdybyś miała jedynie w połowie się rozebrać, bo nie mam najmniejszej ochoty oglądać cię całej bez powodu. Jednak skoro musisz to usłyszeć – rozbieraj się do naga, Granger.

Sposób w jaki wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, nieznaczne opuszczenie tonu w połączeniu ze znaczeniem słów spowodowało u niej lekki dreszcz. Gdy zniknął za tajemniczymi drzwiami zaczęła rozpinać szatę, starając się nie myśleć, a tym bardziej – nie wspominać. Kiedy w końcu stanęła naga poczuła się bardziej niepewna, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i słysząc kroki wracającego Snape'a – przykryła się szkolną szatą.

…

Przeklęty Dumbledore. Przeklęta Minerwa. Przeklęty Lucjusz i jego przeklęta zabawa. Przeklęty Czarny Pan z jego przeklętymi prętami. O tak, Severus nie był zadowolonym czarodziejem. Gorzej – był niezadowolonym czarodziejem z nagą uczennicą w swoim pokoju. A już kompletna katastrofa – był niezadowolonym, napalonym czarodziejem z nagą uczennicą w swoim pokoju. Co gorsza – był napalony na nią. O ile nie znosił tego słowa, to żadne inne nie określiłoby jego stanu ducha czy też raczej ciała, które w kilku miejscach wciąż nosiło ślady jej zębów i paznokci sprzed kilku dni, bo nie mógł zmusić się do usunięcia ich. Wszedł do laboratorium po odpowiednie odczynniki i na samą myśl co będzie musiał z nimi zrobić (i na kim), omal nie jęknął. Bo najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że pomimo tego, że czuł się wykorzystany i odrzucony – nie mógł zapomnieć piątkowej nocy. Nie dość, że przez ostatnie dni kiepsko spał, to ilekroć zamknął oczy widział Hermionę leżącą pod nim, mruczącą, proszącą o więcej. Czuł jej smak. Był nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej zapach. I dzień w dzień budził się albo z bolesną erekcją, albo z pościelą do prania.

Tuż przed wyjściem z laboratorium wziął głęboki wdech i kiedy wypuścił powietrze był już tym samym Snape'em, którego znał i kochał, bo ten Snape nic nie czuł, był niewzruszony. Ten Snape stał przed Czarnym Panem i kłamał mu prosto w oczy i bez żadnego problemu torturował, jeśli tak było trzeba. Tylko, że „ten Snape" nigdy nie miał za zadanie zmierzyć się z dziwną mieszaniną myśli, które rozszalały się w jego głowie na widok oświetlonej przez płomienie z kominka Granger stojącej na środku jego salonu, okrywającej się jedynie szkolną szatą. Światło pełgało po jej nagich łydkach, udach, ramionach, tańczyło we włosach, odbijało się od wielkich oczu… Jedynie wieloletnie doświadczenie powstrzymało go od gapienia się jak ostatni przygłup. Do diabła, przecież to nie była pierwsza naga kobieta jaką widział! Starając się nie fuknąć na głos na samego siebie podszedł do niej i z całych sił starając się nie spoglądać w bok, zaczął stawiać przeróżne słoiki i fiolki na stole, jednocześnie mówiąc. Wejście w tryb wykładowcy trochę pomogło mu się uspokoić.

– Będziesz musiała przychodzić tu cztery dni z rzędu, byśmy mogli w pełni zrozumieć rozmiar spustoszeń, jakie w twoim organizmie zaprowadziły ewentualne zaklęcia Czarnego Pana.

– Ewentualne? – przerwała mu drżącym głosem, powodując przyjemny dreszcz, który nie był mile widziany. Więc jaka była jego reakcja? Taka jak zawsze, gdy coś mu się nie podobało.

– Zamknij się i słuchaj bez przerywania – warknął i kiedy ostro wciągnęła powietrze, od razu poczuł się lepiej. To on kontrolował sytuację. – Nie jesteśmy pewni czy Czarny Pan w ogóle zrobił coś poza nadaniem kształtu metalowi. Równie dobrze mógł chcieć po prostu się z nami zabawić, byśmy zajęli się czymś bezproduktywnym. Jednak jeśli wplótł w metal zaklęcia, to na pewno nie będą one należały do tych z gatunku przyjemnych. Nie mam dostępu do prętów, a Lucjusz odmówił wypożyczenia ich, więc jedynym sposobem na dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek będzie przebadanie twojej osoby, Granger. – Zerknął na nią i widząc wyraźny strach w jej oczach nieco spuścił z tonu. – Wiem, że to pytanie retoryczne, ale czy chcesz coś wiedzieć?

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie w odpowiedzi na jego kiepski dowcip, który i tak został bardziej wysyczany, niż wypowiedziany.

– Dlaczego cztery dni? I co dokładnie będzie pan robił, panie profesorze?

Przesunął palcem po ustach, zastanawiając się od którego pytania zacząć. Skupiając się na czysto akademickich zagadnieniach nie zauważył jej wzroku błądzącego w miejscach, których właśnie dotykał jego palec.

– Pierwszym etapem będzie zaklęcie sondujące.

– Ale pani Pomfrey…

– Nie przerywaj mi – rzucił ostro i nie przejmując się jej reakcją kontynuował. – To nie jest zwykłe zaklęcie sondujące. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, których i tak nie pojmiesz, ale to zaklęcie balansujące na granicy z czarnoksięstwem. Będziesz chodziła z nim przez równe dwadzieścia cztery godziny i zachowywała się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie będziesz odczuwała żadnego dyskomfortu, żadnej niepewności, niczego, co zwykle się odczuwa, gdy jest się pod wpływem zaklęć kwestionowanej natury.

– Co to zaklęcie robi?

– Sonduje, Granger, w razie gdyby nazwa „sondujące zaklęcie" niewiele ci mówiła. – Kiedy spojrzała na niego ponuro i już otwierała usta, by zapewne powiedzieć coś, co spowoduje, że będzie musiał ją uciszyć na stałe, zrozumiał, że następne dni będą istną tragikomedią. – Dokładniej rzecz ujmując wyszukuje anomalie, których proste i zaawansowane zaklęcia sondujące nie byłyby w stanie wyłapać. Gdy wypowiem zamykającą inkantację będę w stanie określić czy w twoim organizmie nie ma choćby iskierki czarnej magii. Jeśli będzie – wtedy pomyślimy co zrobić dalej, bo wszystko zależy od tego gdzie i jaka będzie to iskierka. Jeśli jednak okaże się, że jesteś czysta wewnątrz, wtedy przejdziemy do drugiego etapu, czyli umysłu.

Mógł się wręcz spodziewać, że ten punkt spowoduje żywszą reakcję z jej strony.

– Legilimencja?

– Po pierwsze: wrzaśniesz jeszcze raz, a Gryffindor straci taką ilość punktów, że bez pomocy czarnej magii sama skoczysz z Wieży Astronomicznej w obawie przed rozsierdzonymi Gryfonami. Po drugie: przerwiesz mi ponownie, a pożałujesz. – Nie miał co prawda bladego pojęcia co jej zrobi, jeśli znów się odezwie, ale z racji bycia szpiegiem zdobycie się na odpowiednio spontaniczną reakcję nie przysparzało mu większych problemów. – Nie Legilimencja. Inne zaklęcie, którego nazwa nic ci nie powie. – Czy też raczej nie wystraszy, a to naprawę nie było mu potrzebne. – Nie będę obserwował twoich wspomnień jako takich, Merlin jeden wie, że nie mam na to ochoty. Będę wyszukiwał nieścisłości, ciemnych miejsc. Możesz pytać, jeśli chcesz.

Oczywiście zamierzała skorzystać z okazji. Gdyby pewnego dnia Hermiona Granger stwierdziła, że nie ma żadnego pytania, to poważnie zastanowiłby się czy jej mózg nie zaczął obumierać.

– Jak długo to będzie trwało?

– Przynajmniej pięć godzin, dlatego przyjdziesz tu w piątkowy wieczór.

– Czy to będzie bolało?

– To zależy od tego czy będziesz się upierała przed zamykaniem umysłu. – Gdy zbladła i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie szatę omal nie sapnął z irytacji. – Granger, jeśli jest rzecz, której szczerze nienawidzę, to na pewno jest nią powtarzanie. Nie zamierzam, jakby to powiedział Potter, czytać w twoich myślach. Będę jedynie wyczuwał intencje, a jeśli wyczuję wyjątkowo negatywne, wtedy będę zmuszony bliżej przyjrzeć się wspomnieniu je generujące. Jeśli wspomnienie będzie fałszywe lub nieodpowiednio intensywne w stosunku do negatywnego wpływu, wtedy uznam, iż może być ono efektem pracy Czarnego Pana.

– A jak ma się do tego zamykanie umysłu?

– Chronienie swoich myśli, swoich wspomnień, jest naturalnym mechanizmem obronnym. Legilimencja pozwala na szybkie przejście wprost do umysłu, zanim ten zacznie wznosić barierę. Oczywiście trzeba być wyjątkowo sprawnym Legilimentą, by móc zrobić to niezauważenie. Zaklęcie, którego ja będę zmuszony użyć, jest inne. Ono czeka aż wzniesie się bariera i dopiero wtedy przez nią przechodzi, by świadomie zniszczyć obronę. Dlatego nie jest to do końca pozytywna magia.

Nie wspomniał, że to zaklęcie pośród kulturalniejszych Śmierciożerców zwane było „gwałtem umysłu", a ci mniej wyrafinowani nazywali je „pieprzeniem myśli". Dla wielu ofiar przerywanie bariery umysłowej było znacznie bardziej traumatyczne i bolesne od gwałtu fizycznego. Zwłaszcza, że brutalny dostęp do wszelkiego rodzaju wspomnień powodował, że Śmierciożerca wyczuwał te emocje, które chciał i przyglądał się wspomnieniom. Jak wywołać strach? Jak wzbudzić zazdrość? Jak poniżyć? Jak złamać? Na wszystkie te pytania można było znaleźć odpowiedź dzięki temu jednemu, na nieszczęście dla wszystkich ofiar, łatwemu do nauczenia, zaklęciu. Być może nie czułby się komfortowo używając tego konkretnego zaklęcia wobec niej, gdyby nie to, że tak naprawdę sama inkantacja została stworzona w celach leczniczych – by odnaleźć przyczynę problemów psychicznych, by przywracać stracone wspomnienia… Severus zamierzał szukać błędów i miał jedynie nadzieję, że umysł Granger będzie równie uporządkowany co jej blat na Eliksirach, bo inaczej może to potrwać znacznie dłużej, niż pięć godzin.

– A jeśli znajdzie pan te… ciemne miejsca?

Tak zatopił się w ponurych myślach, że nie zauważył gdzie się wgapia. A wgapiał się w nagie biodro, które wystawało zza szaty. Podobała mu się jej skóra. Gładka, ciepła i delikatnie pachnąca mydłem. Odwrócił spokojnie wzrok, wskazując palcem jedną z fiolek.

– Wtedy użyjemy tego. To eliksir pozwalający na usuwanie wspomnień. Prawdę mówiąc, ze wszystkich trzech sposobów, w jakie Czarny Pan mógłby ci zaszkodzić, ten byłby dla nas najbardziej dogodny. Najłatwiej jest się go pozbyć.

– A jakie będzie trzecie badanie? Było wnętrze, umysł i… – Zarumieniła się dziko, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc. – Och…

Wcale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Naprawdę nie chciał. Wiedział, że będzie musiał to zrobić – wbrew swoim słowom, że poprzestaną na wnętrzu, jeśli coś tam znajdą, wiedział, że konieczne będzie przeprowadzenie wszystkich testów. Ona o tym nie musiała wiedzieć, ale to jej się z czasem wytłumaczy.

– Skóra, Granger. Czarny Pan mógł w jakiś sposób zainfekować pręty. Nie będę ci wyliczał wszystkiego, co mógł zrobić, ale stawką jest nie tylko twoja próżność, ale również i życie.

Sądząc po tym jak zbladła zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Nie była to kwestia ran, opryszczki czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Nie. To mogły być krwawe wybroczyny, zaraza pożerająca ciało, gnicie… Czarny Pan miał znacznie bardziej bujną wyobraźnię od Severusa, który mógł przez całą noc wypisywać coraz to nowe pomysły.

Cisza przedłużała się, aż w końcu uznał, że nie ma ochoty stać tu i rozważać wszystkich radosnych wariantów.

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.

– Tylko jedna? – zaśmiała się lekko histerycznie i zważywszy na to, co właśnie musiało biegać jej po głowie, postanowił zignorować jej słowa.

– Dyrektor zażądał od nas byśmy odstawiali szopkę ku uciesze całej szkoły i Czarnego Pana. Innymi słowy – mamy pokazać całemu światu, że wciąż utrzymujemy stosunki intymne. – Dał jej chwilę na to, by pojęła znaczenie tych słów i się zarumieniła (i wcale nie chodziło o to, że ten rumieniec powodował, że wyglądała jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka), nim uciął tę mało radosną wizję konkretnym tonem. – Ja jednak nie zgadzam się z nim. Cztery dni i nigdy więcej nie postawisz nogi w moich komnatach, jeśli nie będziesz umierająca. A i wtedy lepiej będzie, jeśli udasz się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, co nieco ukłuło jego ego, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ale pańska pozycja jako szpiega…

– Właśnie, szpiega. Powiedz mi, Granger, jaki na wpół rozumny szpieg pozwoliłby komukolwiek ze szkoły pełnej plotkujących szczeniaków zobaczyć uczennicę wślizgującą się do jego komnat? Zapewniam cię, że jedynie taki, który szybko chciałby znaleźć się martwym. Podobam się sobie samemu żywy i ten stan rzeczy mam zamiar zachować, co już wytłumaczyłem mojemu szanownemu przełożonemu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i w tym uśmiechu było coś takiego, co spowodowało, że wszystko w nim nagle się skurczyło i zabolało.

– To musiała być ciekawa rozmowa. Profesor Dumbledore nie zmienia zbyt łatwo zdania.

Wzruszył ramionami, starając się jednocześnie pozbyć tego niewygodnego uczucia i wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Czy wiesz jak się zapuszcza sondę?

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Rzuca się zaklęcie, jak każde inne. Widziałam kilka razy jak robi to pani Pomfrey.

– To, co widziałaś, jest podstawową sondą. Jak rozumiem nie zagłębiałaś się w literaturę medyczną na poziomie zaawansowanym?

– Nie – burknęła, najwyraźniej zawstydzona własną niewiedzą. I dobrze. Jako jedyna z całej trójki miała na tyle zdolności, by opanować niektóre zaklęcia i powinna mieć również na tyle rozsądku, by wiedzieć, że w czasie ich… przygód będą one niezbędne. – Dotychczas nie było takiej potrzeby.

Nie musiał nawet sugerować, by raczyła się za to wziąć. Znając ją, gdy tylko wyjdzie z jego komnat, natychmiast skieruje swoje kroki do Biblioteki.

– To, co ja będę zmuszony zrobić, będzie daleko odbiegało od wszelkiej formy sondowania, jaką można znaleźć w książkach. Nawet tych w Dziale Zakazanym. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę, a ona zrobiła krok do tyłu. Severus skrzywił się. – Granger, nie bądź śmieszna.

– Ale to…

– Nie będzie bolało.

– Ale jak…

– Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za przerywanie – syknął, uciskając nasadę nosa. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz potraktuje Hermionę swoim najbardziej lodowatym tonem albo jeśli wrzaśnie, to tylko bardziej ją zdenerwuje. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał. Ta sonda nie jest po prostu promyczkiem, który wędruje sobie po ciele, by ogólnie sprawdzić stan poszkodowanego. To jest sonda dogłębna, która przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie siedziała w każdej komórce twojego ciała. Każdej. A jeśli ma być w każdej, to muszę dokładnie ją zapuścić. Trochę to potrwa, bo nie chcę popełnić błędu i ominąć akurat ten punkcik, w którym zagnieździł się prezent od Czarnego Pana.

…

Błagam, źle go zrozumiałam. Stałam się głupia i źle go zrozumiałam. Na pewno nie miał na myśli tego, co ja mam na myśli. Bo Snape raczej nie może mieć tak zbereźnych myśli. No, dobrze. Potrafi robić wiele zbereźnych rzeczy, ale nie może przecież…

– Nie może pan przecież… – jęknęła na głos, znowu się cofając. Do tej chwili nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że od pełnej nagości dzieli ją jedynie kawałek szaty. Chłód owiewał jej nagie łydki, pośladki i plecy, ale nie czuła tego. Głos Snape'a opisujący procesy przez które będzie musiała przejść wciągnął ją w świat, którego nie znała, a który jej zawsze ciekawy umysł chciał choć trochę poznać. Nieświadomie wpatrywała się w jego usta, ale zamiast myśleć o ich smaku chciała smakować jego słowa. Jeszcze nigdy rozmowa o czarnej magii nie wydawała jej się tak… intymna. Teraz jednak od słów wyraźnie mieli przejść do czynów, a to powodowało u niej dreszcz, który nie miał nic wspólnego z chłodem, a którego nie chciała czuć.

Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w każdy widzialny kawałek skóry, jakby samym spojrzeniem chciał wyszukać te punkciki, o których mówił. Drgnęła, gdy wyciągnął różdżkę i przycisnęła szatę jeszcze bliżej.

– Granger, przestań się cofać – zarówno nogami, jak i w rozwoju. Wiesz dobrze, że trzeba to zrobić. Nie mogę cię unieruchomić, bo wszelka magia mogłaby na tym etapie jedynie ci zaszkodzić. Dlatego. Przestań. Uciekać – wycedził, najwyraźniej na granicy z furią.

– Ale… Ja…

– Nie masz niczego, czego wcześniej nie widziałem, w razie gdybyś zapomniała co się działo w ostatni piątek.

Zarumieniła się dziko na samo wspomnienie i przycisnęła szatę bliżej, byle zająć czymś ręce, bo za uderzenie nauczyciela na pewno groziła jakaś kara. Tak, jakaś była, ale jaka? Czemu jej mózg nie chciał się obudzić? Och, och, nie… Ruszył się. Nie podchodź. Nie podchodź, do cholery. Syknęła, gdy jej nagie plecy spotkały się z chłodną ścianą. Kiedy tu przywędrowała? Rozejrzała się, szukając sposobu na to, żeby… Nie wyjść, ale mieć choć chwilę na odzyskanie rozumu. Bo ona musiała zrozumieć dlaczego ma przed nim stać naga, a w chwili obecnej ona nie rozumiała, tylko czuła. A czucie było złe, bo przyjemnie niepewne. Tylko że ze Snape'em nigdy nic nie było przyjemne. No, dobra. Było. Wiele rzeczy było przyjemnych. Na przykład jak leżała na plecach, a jego palce… Nie. Stop. To nie taki rodzaj przyjemności, na pewno. Bo on będzie dotykał różdżką całego jej ciała i…

– Nie zbliżaj się – pisnęła, nienawidząc się za ten cieniutki głosik. Snape uniósł brew i mogłaby przysiąc, że dojrzała błysk pożądania w jego oczach, ale to raczej nie to.

– Granger, ja naprawdę nie mam czasu na zabawę w kotka i myszkę.

– Pięć minut, dobrze?

Spojrzał na nią ponuro, ale po chwili skinął głową i bez słowa wyszedł. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi poczuła, że nogi się pod nią uginają, więc poczłapała byle jak do fotela i mruknęła czując przyjemny plusz pod nagą skórą. Usiadła wygodniej, praktycznie ocierając się o materiał, nie przejmując się tym, co dokładniej robi.

Tym, co ją najbardziej przerażało była nie tylko sama idea tego, że różdżka Snape'a jej dotknie, lecz także to, co to zaklęcie może wykryć. Od soboty miewała sny, z których budziła się zgrzana, spocona i podniecona, a nie chciała, by o tym wiedział. Owszem, wiedziała, że to badanie jest niezbędne i zamierzała się mu poddać, ale jakaś dziecięca część jej umysłu tupała w proteście i powodowała u niej strach. Nie przeczyła, że był to głównie strach spowodowany przez odrzucenie. Nie przeszła jeszcze do porządku dziennego nad tym, że nie tylko przespała się ze swoim nauczycielem (i to więcej niż raz) ale również na jej ciele znajdował się wyraźny ślad po jego działaniu. I, zdaniem profesor McGonagall, ten ślad miał pozostać już do końca jej życia.

Musi wziąć się w garść. Zmarszczyła brwi i wstała, odkładając szatę na bok. Widział ją już nagą i jeśli nawet nie podobał mu się ten widok, to nie jej problem. Wystarczy wyobrazić sobie, że to zwykły lekarz. Kiedy usłyszała kroki zarumieniła się, ale nie ruszyła nawet o krok, za to zamknęła oczy.

– W takim razie zaczynamy.

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała ten głęboki, niski baryton tuż obok siebie. Nauka. Musi się skupić na części teoretycznej.

– Co dokładnn-nnie będzie pan robił, profesorze?

Skrzywiła się na zająknięcie, ale poza tym nie czuła się tak źle. Trochę chłodno, ale to nic. Przez chwilę Snape nie odpowiadał, a kiedy to zrobił jego głos był suchy, wyzuty ze wszystkich uczuć. Lekarz. To zwykły lekarz o nienaturalnie niskim głosie. Tak. Nic wielkiego, prawda?

– Zaklęcie, którego użyję będzie nakładało się warstwą o szerokości centymetra. Koniec różdżki będzie… pędzlem, jeśli można to tak nazwać.

– Czyli to coś w rodzaju farby?

– Oczywiście, że nie, głupia dziewucho – fuknął. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o wyobrażanie sobie lekarza. Tego typowo snape'owego tonu zapewne nikt inny nie posiadał. Szelest jego szat doprowadzał ją do szału. Dlaczego tak bardzo się ruszał? – Jeśli jednak chcesz już iść tym tropem, to jest to farba, która zaraz po nałożeniu wsiąknie w twoje ciało i dotrze tak głęboko, jak się tylko da. Podstawą jest pokrycie każdej części ciała. Dlatego też nie wolno ci się ruszać zbyt mocno, bo jeśli będę sądził, że pominąłem choćby jeden punkt, to jutro powtórzymy ten niezbyt przyjemny zabieg.

– Od czego pan zacznie?

…

Od czego? Od jej ust. Od oczu. Od biustu. Od brzucha. Od… Stop. Severus potarł oczy, ciesząc się, że ona niczego chwilowo nie widzi. Nie był pewien jakie dokładnie ma spojrzenie, ale jego ciało dokładnie wiedziało czego chce. Naga Hermiona, w jego komnatach to… To był bardzo przyjemny widok. Zwłaszcza ta jej hardo uniesiona broda, zaciśnięte pięści, skurczone z chłodu sutki, gęsia skórka na brzuchu… Nieświadomie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, by dotknąć jej skóry i w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał. To byłaby niewybaczalna głupota. I tak będzie musiał jej dotknąć by dotrzeć różdżką… Nie. O tym teraz nie będzie myślał. Przełknął ślinę i kiedy się upewnił, że będzie brzmiał w miarę normalnie, dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

– Zacznę od twoich rąk. Potem głowa, twarz, szyja i dekolt. Podaj mi prawą dłoń.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i nie mógł nie zauważyć jak drżała. Cóż, on był nerwowy, a nie stał nagi w towarzystwie ostatniej osoby, którą chciał widzieć – choć pamiętając wiele upokorzeń z przeszłości, dobrze wiedział, co ona teraz czuje i przez chwilę poczuł litość. Przez bardzo krótką chwilę, po której wróciła złość pomieszana z pożądaniem – mieszanka, którą już dawno temu nauczył się kontrolować i z tym nie miał najmniejszego problemu. Wymówił cicho inkantację, wykonując odpowiednie ruchy nadgarstka i przyłożył koniec różdżki do jej najmniejszego palca. Drgnęła, więc zwiększył nacisk uścisku – ostatnim czego mu było potrzeba byłoby powtarzanie całego procesu od nowa.

Nawet nie chodziło już o to, że była naga, choć to oczywiście wpływało na jego ciało w zadziwiający sposób. Chodziło o jej ufność – pozwalała mu tak po prostu na wprowadzenie do swojego ciała najprawdziwszej klątwy i najwyraźniej bardziej przejmowała się swoją nagością, niż kwestią magiczną. To był drugi raz w jego życiu, gdy ktokolwiek świadomie i w pełni dobrowolnie poddał się temu zabiegowi z jego ręki, co samo w sobie było niesamowite i spowodowało, że gdzieś tam w środku zrobiło mu się ciepło. Zaufanie było rzeczą, którą Severus cenił sobie najwyżej i czego nie rozdawał jak cukierków (nie żeby cukierki kiedykolwiek rozdawał).

Powoli, metodycznie dotykał każdego cala jej skóry i starał się nie ominąć nawet jednego punktu. Promień zaklęcia miał szerokość centymetra, ale nigdy nie brał tego za pewnik, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy efekt pomyłki mógł mieć katastrofalne skutki. A jednocześnie miał możliwość dokładnego przyjrzenia się ciału Granger. Nie znosił jej. Przez ostatnie rok nie znosił jej tak bardzo, że aż sam był zdziwiony jak bardzo i często zastanawiał się, ile to miało wspólnego z Potterem, a ile z irytacją, że taki talent marnuje się na ratowanie tyłka półgłówka będącego magnesem dla problemów. Czymkolwiek to było, w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni nasiliło się do tego stopnia, że godzinami myślał jedynie o tym jak bardzo jej nienawidzi. I przeczuwał, że to powoli przeradzało się w obrzydliwą obsesję, jaką często widział u słabszych mentalnie Śmierciożerców. Najświeższy przykład – młodszy Lestrange. Tak bardzo nienawidził szlam, że w końcu zdecydował się jedną z nich wziąć do domu, by poić ją eliksirem miłości, nurzać się w jej czułościach, patrzeć na nią, kochać się z nią i dzień w dzień powtarzać sobie jak bardzo jej nienawidzi, do stopnia, w którym nie chce by stała się jej jakakolwiek krzywda, bo przecież jej karą ma być życie w dostatku i cieple, podczas gdy jej rodzina i przyjaciele cierpieli. Syndrom sztokholmski nigdy nie działał w jedną stronę.

Ale on nie był słaby. Jeśli była rzecz, która przyprawiała Severusa o najprawdziwszą dumę, to była nim jego silna psychika. I byle dziewuszka nie dokona tego, czego nie udało się samemu Czarnemu Panu – nie złamie jego wewnętrznych zasad. Nie będzie zwracał uwagi na ten dziwny ciężar, jaki czuł w podbrzuszu ilekroć koniec jego różdżki dotykał ciepłej skóry, której gładkość wciąż pamiętały jego palce. Nie będzie zwracał uwagi na dłonie, które dotykały jego twarzy. Szyję, która gięła się dla jego ust. Barki, które były poduszką dla jego głowy. Ramiona, które go obejmowały z czułością. Piersi, które unosiły się z każdym ciężkim oddechem rozkoszy. Sutki, które twardniały pod wpływem jego ust. Brzuch, którego mięśnie drżały ilekroć przesuwał po nim dłońmi. Biodra, które ściskał dłońmi. Uda, które były słabe i drżały z wysiłku, gdy go ujeżdżała. Pośladki, które jeszcze nie tak dawno były czerwone od śladów jego paznokci. Łydki, które oplatały jego boki. Stopy, które wyginały się w łuk przy każdym spazmie rozkoszy. Nie będzie chciał przeżyć tego raz jeszcze. Nie będzie chciał jej dotykać. A mimo tego za ruchem różdżki bezwiednie podążały palce drugiej dłoni. Delikatnymi muśnięciami opuszków układał jej ciało tak, by nie pominąć nawet skrawka skóry pomiędzy palcami. Hermiona poddawała się jego rozkazom, płynnie przechodząc od jednej pozycji do drugiej, uległa i spokojna, choć na jej twarz i dekolt wystąpił rumieniec. Raz tylko ich oczy się spotkały, gdy uklęknął, by zająć się łydką. Cokolwiek wyczytała w jego spojrzeniu spowodowało, że zaraz przymknęła powieki, jakby nie chciała również, by zauważył jej zamglone z pragnienia, gorące oczy. Rozchylił jej nogi i delikatnie przesunął końcem różdżki po wzgórku łonowym czując jak się lekko spina.

– Czy… tam też? – szepnęła niepewnie i Severus, pomimo tego, że odpowiedział natychmiastowo, musiał mocno się kontrolować, by i jego głos nie brzmiał tak chrapliwie, choć nie mógł pozbyć się nienaturalnie niskiego brzmienia, jakby w gardle siedziała mu gula.

– Tak.

– Ale…

– Nie ma innego wyjścia. Przygotuj się również mentalnie na…

Nie wiedział jakiego słowa użyć, wszystkie jakie przychodziły mu do głowy brzmiały zbyt formalnie, zbyt wulgarnie. Nie powinny. To była ściśle formalna sytuacja i nie powinien czuć tej niewygodnej intymności sytuacji. Jednak gdy różdżka wsunęła się gładko do pochwy, dziewczyna jęknęła cicho, a po drewnie, prosto na jego dłoń, spłynęły jej soki, nie mógł udawać, że nie jest to sytuacja intymna. Zwłaszcza, że od chwili gdy zaczął, jego spodnie z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze, nie umiał powstrzymać pożądania, a nie mógł się rozpraszać wizjami Minerwy i Albusa, bo to mogło źle wpłynąć na jakość zaklęcia. Był podniecony, chciał jej. Chciał ją brać tu, teraz, na każdy możliwy sposób i jedynie ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od warknięcia, gdy ruszając różdżką, by pokryć każdą ze ścianek pochwy, coraz więcej wilgoci znajdowało się na jego ręku. Była równie rozpalona, jak on i sama ta myśl… Przymknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o tym, by przerwać nakładanie zaklęcia i słuchać jej jęków, gdy jego różdżka – najintymniejsza część jego osoby – wsuwa i wysuwa się z niej, gdy zlizuje z dłoni oznakę jej pożądania, gdy zabiera różdżkę i ustami czerpie ten nektar wprost ze źródła… Wyciągnął różdżkę i powstrzymując swoje myśli powoli nakładał zaklęcie od wejścia do pochwy, do drugiej dziurki, gdzie wilgoć z poprzedniego miejsca jedynie ułatwiała wejście. Hermiona krzyknęła cicho, ale nie cofnęła się, nie próbowała uciec. To, co zrobiła omal nie zniszczyło jego żelaznej kontroli. Hermiona wypięła się. Nastawiła swój zgrabny, pulchny tyłeczek na penetrację. Chciała, by jego różdżka tam się znalazła. W trakcie, gdy umieszczał zaklęcie wokół wejścia poruszała nieznacznie biodrami ocierając się o drewno, chcąc je poczuć w środku. Przez jego umysł przeleciała szybka, przepełniona złością myśl, że już to kiedyś robiła, zapewne z tym idiotą Weasleyem, jednak było w jej postawie coś, co kazało mu sądzić, że się myli. Nie wiedziała czego dokładnie się spodziewać i ta niepewność w dużej mierze była źródłem jej podniecenia. Weasley zapewne sprawiłby jej ból, zniechęcił do tego typu seksu. Severus jednak wtedy, u Malfoya, tak bardzo chciał spróbować… Z jedynie na wpół profesjonalnym podejściem wsunął koniec różdżki w ciasną dziurkę i przymknął oczy, słysząc jak wciągnęła ostro powietrze. Złapał ją za biodro, unieruchamiając, gdy wyczuł, że chce się nabić na drewno. To zniszczyłoby cały proces nakładania zaklęcia i resztki samokontroli jakie mu pozostały. Delikatnymi ruchami nadgarstka rozprowadził zaklęcie wewnątrz i wysunął różdżkę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na westchnienie straty, poprzedzane cichymi jękami rozkoszy. Ona go zamorduje tymi tonami, był tego pewien.

Wziął do ręki szmatkę nasączoną środkiem dezynfekującym, którego używał w laboratorium i przetarł drewno oraz dłoń, by powstrzymać chęć spróbowania. Po tym wszystkim i tak wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze najtrudniejsza część zadania. Twarz.

…

Gorąco między udami, ciężar w podbrzuszu i ta dzika potrzeba ruszania biodrami… Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby była w innym świecie. Delikatne ruchy długich palców na całym jej ciele powodowały, że płonęła. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu minęło od kiedy zaczęli, gdy wciąż jeszcze nie była w stanie przestać się wstydzić. W tej chwili taka naga czuła się wspaniale. Czuła się wyzwolona, wolna. Lecz była też niewolnicą własnego pożądania. Chciała przerwać proces nakładania zaklęcia i wsunąć te długie palce tam, gdzie ich najbardziej w tej chwili potrzebowała. Penetracja różdżką była niczym w porównaniu z tym, co jej się marzyło. Westchnęła gdy jej twarz została skierowana w prawo, a kość policzkową dotknęło chłodne drewno. Opuszki palców delikatnie gładziły jej drugi policzek. Czując, jak różdżka przysuwa się do jej ust, rozchyliła je i mruknęła, gdy jeden z palców musnął dolną wargę.

– Otwórz oczy.

Słysząc ten niski, jedwabisty szept nieświadomie pochyliła się do przodu, unosząc głowę i nie mogła powstrzymać cichego pisku, który wyrwał się z jej gardła. Te oczy płonęły. Czarne tęczówki tak intensywnie się w nią wpatrywały, że aż dziw, iż nie stanęła w prawdziwych płomieniach, nie tylko tych, które trawiły ją od środka. Wpatrywała się w niego zahipnotyzowana. Widząc go zapiętego po samą szyję poczuła dobitnie swoją nagość i ten fakt jedynie wzmógł jej pożądanie. Była naga, na jego łasce. Różdżką zakreślił koła wokół jej oczu, dotknął rogówki oraz rzęs, podczas gdy palec gładził jej dolną wargę.

Ani na chwilę nie zerwali kontaktu wzrokowego i gdy Hermiona pocałowała twardy opuszek, a następnie musnęła go językiem zdążyła zauważyć jedynie jak mocniej zaciska zęby. Różdżka upadła na kamienną podłogę z klekotem, silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jej włosach i brutalnie przysunęła jej głowę do jego, by usta spotkały się w namiętnym, gorącym pocałunku od którego zakręciło jej się w głowie. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo tego potrzebowała, jak bardzo jej tego brakowało. Snape smakował wyśmienicie, jego usta były chropowate z wierzchu, ale wewnątrz przyjemnie śliskie. Język tańczył w jej ustach, owijając się wokół jej w miłosnym splocie. Przygryzł lekko górną wargę, drażniąc ją językiem, po czym wrócił do jej ust. Hermiona uniosła wysoko ręce i zarzuciła je na ramiona Mistrza Eliksirów, jedną dłonią głaskała jego gładki policzek, drugą mocno zaciskała na koszuli na plecach. Biodra wpasowała w biodra i jęknęła w usta Snape'a, gdy poczuła jak bardzo jest twardy. Otarła się o niego, wydobywając z jego ust gardłowe warknięcie. Mocno zacisnął dłonie na jej pośladkach, pocałunki stały się jeszcze brutalniejsze, języki walczyły o dominację, a jedynym dźwiękiem jaki było słychać w komnacie, były ich ciężkie oddechy i pomruki. Hermiona uniosła nogę, oplatając go i westchnęła, gdy dłoń z pośladka zjechała na udo, a stamtąd bliżej centrum, bliżej ciepła… Gdy wsunął w nią palec jęknęła głośno i odchyliła w zachwycie głowę. Snape pochylił się, by pocałować jej szyję i usłyszała ciche przekleństwo, nim jej plecy uderzyły o dywan, którego wcześniej nawet nie zauważyła. Szybko jednak o tym zapomniała – ciepłe, ciężkie ciało znalazło się na niej, między jej nogami znów znalazły się długie palce penetrujące ją z wigorem, a jej usta zostały ponownie wzięte w posiadanie. Pocałunki powoli stały się krótsze, gwałtowniejsze. Po chwili całowana była po szyi. Całowana, lizana, podgryzana… Wygięła się w łuk, gdy gorący oddech omiótł jej sutek. Spojrzała w dół i widząc, jak Mistrz Eliksirów ją obserwuje, jego duży nos nadający temu spojrzeniu ostrości, westchnęła głośno i delikatnie pogłaskała go po tłustych włosach, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na ich stan. Przymknął oczy, palce zwolniły, szaleńcze tempo ustało. W jakiś dziwny sposób nie zirytowało jej to. Ból pożądania zrobił się ciężki, słodki. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i przysunęła do swojej, przyglądając się opuszczonym powiekom, temu… spokojowi jaki nagle udzielił się i jej.

– Powinnaś iść – szepnął, tuż przy jej ustach. Mimo słów nie cofnął się.

Odpowiedziała pocałunkiem. Delikatnym, ulotnym. To było bardziej muśnięcie, niż pocałunek. Zaproszenie, którego nie przyjął. Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę przyglądał się Hermionie, a ona jedynie cicho błagała wszystko, co święte, by ten spokój i relaks nie zostały zastąpione przez gorycz i cynizm. Niestety. Snape skrzywił się, po czym wysunął z niej palce i wstając strząsnął z siebie jej dłonie.

…

Nie mógł. Nie powinien. Lista słów, które pojawiały się w jego głowie była bardzo długa i większość z nich zaczynała się na „nie". Tym jednak co przeważało, było „nie odwracaj się". Gdyby spojrzał na nią… Nie umiał powiedzieć, co by zrobił, ale zapewne coś bardzo głupiego. Bo przez ten moment, w którym przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach miała taki wzrok… Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że poza nim nic innego się nie liczy. Jednak to było kłamstwo. Nie chciał dać się oszukać. Nie tak. Nie w chwili, w której jego samokontrola legła w gruzach. Napięcie, które odczuwał, dawało o sobie znać. Musiał się jej pozbyć i to szybko. Zebrał się w sobie i idąc w kierunku drzwi do laboratorium rzucił suchym, rzeczowym tonem, głośniejszym, niż było potrzeba. Żadnych szeptów.

– Proszę się ubrać, panno Granger i udać przez kominek do swojego pokoju. Oczekuję pani ponownie – Teraz – jutro – W moim łóżku – w moim – Życiu - gabinecie. Żegnam.

Wolnym krokiem wszedł do laboratorium, zamknął za sobą drzwi i nagłym ruchem, tracąc cały wystudiowany spokój, rozpiął spodnie i zacisnął dłoń na twardym członku, wyobrażając sobie, że to dłoń Hermiony, która wije się pod nim, domaga się pieszczot, wpatruje się w niego z nieskrępowanym pożądaniem. Wsunął do ust palce, które przed niecałą minutą pieściły dziewczynę i syknął, czując jej smak. Oparł się mocno o drzwi, poruszając rytmicznie biodrami w górę, pieprząc własną rękę tylko dlatego, że odmówił sobie innego rodzaju przyjemności. Chciał być teraz w niej. Chciał słyszeć jęki, które Hermiona posyłałaby prosto w jego usta. Językiem zlizywał resztki jej soków, czując, jak ten smak powoli ogarnia wszystkie jego zmysły. Widział oczami wyobraźni zamglone oczy, słyszał jej głos błagający o więcej, czuł zapach, widział łzy rozkoszy, czuł pocałunki, czuł jej drobny język ocierający się o jego, drżąc. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń i praktycznie czuł jej orgazm, jak jej ścianki spazmatycznie zaciskają się wokół jego penisa, drażniąc, powoli go zabijając, doprowadzając do końca. Przygryzł palce, by nie warczeć na głos, by nie poddać się przyjemności jeszcze teraz. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze chwilę tego uczucia, jeszcze chwila z wyobraźnią. Jeszcze chwila, w której Severus Snape mógł wyobrażać sobie, że jest chciany i kochany, nim jego marzenia skończą się wraz z potężnym orgazmem, który w wyobraźni kończył się szczęśliwym uśmiechem leżącej pod nim Hermiony Granger, a w rzeczywistości był jedynie nikomu niepotrzebnym nasieniem stygnącym na kamiennej posadzce.

Sam Severus zapiął spodnie, podszedł do umywalki, dokładnie umył dłonie oraz twarz, po czym przymknął oczy i starał się objąć rozumiem rozmiar porażki, jaką właśnie poniósł. O tyle dobrze, że był w stanie wytrzymać do rogówki oka, która była ostatnim miejscem, które należało obłożyć zaklęciem. Powtórki by chyba nie przeżył.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermiona ciężko dysząc, leżała na dywanie i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało. Nawet nie wiedziała od czego zacząć roztrząsanie całej tej sytuacji – czy od pragnienia, które wciąż w niej narastało, czy od faktu, że pozwoliła się dotykać w taki sposób? A może od tego pocałunku? Nie, chyba od pierwszego dotknięcia różdżki w dłoń. Od momentu, w którym znów ją dotknął.

Nagle dotarł do niej absurd sytuacji – jest całkiem naga i leży w nieprzyzwoitej pozie na podłodze swojego nauczyciela, zastanawiając się nad tym, w którym momencie zaczęła pragnąć go bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego przedtem. Czując, jak zdradziecki rumieniec wstydu rozlewa się po twarzy, szybko się podniosła, ubrała i modląc do wszystkich znanych i nieznanych bogów o to, by jej pokój był pusty, weszła do kominka. Bogowie najwyraźniej uznali, że tego dnia nacierpiała się już dosyć i nie było nawet śladu po Ronie czy Harrym, a Krzywołap od kilku dni był na wycieczce w Zakazanym Lesie, więc z ulgą padła na łóżko, mocno zaciskając nogi, by choć trochę pozbyć się tego irytującego napięcia. Irytującego, bo już wiedziała, że dzisiejszej nocy jej głód nie zostanie zaspokojony.

Zerknęła w kierunku szafki zamkniętej na trzy różne zaklęcia i zastanowiła się czy to odpowiedni czas na to, by po raz pierwszy użyć prezentu, który otrzymała od Fleur na urodziny (z wyszeptanym: „Kaźdij kobieta się psida, jak kochanek zmęciony"). Wciąż jednak wstydziła się choćby patrzeć na to, nawet jeśli fascynowało ją działanie… Nie. Przecież nie tego chciała. Zresztą, czemu w ogóle chciała? Dotychczas nie miała większych potrzeb seksualnych, nawet czasami niezdarne spotkania z Ronem wydawały się jej wystarczyć, a jak czuła napięcie, to po prostu kładła się spać i szybko o tym zapominała. Dlaczego więc teraz nie mogła? Obraz Snape'a wpatrującego się w nią, gdy całował i lizał jej sutki nie chciał zejść jej sprzed oczu i każde przypomnienie zwiększało pragnienie.

Wiedziała, że on też tego chce. Czuła to w jego pocałunkach, a gdy przysunął się do niej, czuła, że ma erekcję. Hermiona przypomniała sobie ten moment, w którym miała penisa Snape'a w ustach, jęknęła, rzuciła okiem na zegarek i stwierdziła, że do pełnej aktywacji zaklęcia ma jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Złapała różdżkę, szybko zdjęła zaklęcia wokół szafki, wysunęła szufladę i wzięła w dłoń sporej wielkości sztucznego penisa. Niewiele myśląc polizała czubek i mruknęła, po czym wsunęła go trochę do ust. Smak odrzucił ją, to nie było to, czuła gumę i nie było to smaczne, jednak jej usta były wypełnione i oczami wyobraźni widziała ponownie jak wsuwa do ust członka Mistrza Eliksirów.

Położyła się na plecach, polizała wibrator kilka razy i wysunęła z ust, przesuwając w dół, w kierunku krocza. Sunęła nim po nogach, po krótkich włoskach na łonie, wstrzymywała oddech, gdy muskała najwrażliwszy punkt swojego ciała… Potrzebowała tego, chciała poczuć go w sobie. Nie sztuczny materiał, ale ciepłą skórę i twardy mięsień. Przymknęła oczy i drażniąc wejście, wyobraziła sobie Snape'a z tymi jego gorącymi oczami, dzikimi warknięciami i twarzą ściągniętą gniewem, jak pochyla się nad nią. Wsuwając powoli chłodny przedmiot praktycznie słyszała jedwabisty, niebezpieczny głos czarodzieja mówiący jej, że on wie, że ona to lubi, że chce go czuć w sobie, że pragnie, by ją brał na każdy możliwy sposób, by robił z nią co zechce. Jęknęła głośno i odwróciła na bok głowę, chcąc wyobrazić sobie jak podgryza jej szyję, całuje bolące miejsca, drażni je językiem… Poruszała ręką szybciej, przy każdym mocnym wejściu wypychając biodra do przodu i mając przed oczami tak wyraźne wyobrażenie Severusa…

Wolną dłonią masowała pierś, szczypała sutek, mając wrażenie, że to długie palce przyprawiają ją o rozkosz, a gdy doszła, z jej gardła wyrwał się długi jęk zarówno spełnienia, jak i irytacji. Napięcie zelżało, pozostawiając ją rozleniwioną i nieco zdenerwowaną – to wciąż nie było to. Chciała poczuć ciężką rękę na swoim ciele, oplatającą ją i przyciskającą do chudego torsu, ale najlepszym, na co mogła liczyć, była duża poduszka przyciśnięta do piersi.

Spojrzała na zegar i odetchnęła – jeszcze pięć minut do dwudziestej drugiej. Za dwadzieścia cztery godziny będzie zmuszona ponownie zejść do lochów i spotkać się sam na sam z profesorem Snape'em. W głębi serca marzyła o tym, żeby znowu dali się ponieść emocjom i pożądaniu, jednak wiedziała, że to raczej nie jest możliwe. Był na to zbyt opanowany i nawet jeśli nie wiedziała, co go sprowokowało do takiego zachowania, to była pewna, że takie coś już się nie powtórzy – dał jej to do zrozumienia wychodząc.

Jego dotyk elektryzował ją, każde muśnięcie palcami ożywiało jej ciało, doprowadzało do ekstazy, ale każde słowo bolało. Nie musiał nawet jej obrażać, by trafić w czuły punkt – sposób w jaki wyszedł z pokoju, w pełni ignorując jej stan i to, co między nimi było, zabolał ją bardziej, niż wszystkie złośliwe słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszała. Nawet bardziej, niż to, co zrobił z jej plecami.

Zadrżała na samo wspomnienie i mocniej przytuliła poduszkę. Nie była głupia – wiedziała, że Snape musi udawać przed Śmierciożercami zboczeńca i psychopatę. Idąc na tę „zabawę" nie wiedziała czego dokładnie się po nim spodziewać, ale jeśli wybierała się do miejsca, w którym wszyscy obecni mężczyźni z radością urządzili sobie zbiorowy gwałt na odurzonych kobietach z mugolskich rodzin, a przy tym dawali jej do zrozumienia, że to co kręci Mistrza Eliksirów jest znacznie gorsze, to musiała przecież nastawić się na coś złego. Owszem, nie spodziewała się znaczenia prętami, jak jakiegoś bydła. Ale tak właśnie Śmierciożercy traktowali szlamy – jak bydło. Wymyślny wzór był jedynie dodatkowym elementem konspiracji, o czym również wiedziała – Snape nie był barbarzyńcą i inni również to wiedzieli. Był wyrafinowany. Był opanowany. Był kimś, kogo zwykłe przypalanie przyprawiłoby o niesmak i co spowodowałoby, że w jego oczach osoba dokonująca tego czynu byłaby na poziomie wiejskiego przygłupa. On miał być jednym z lepszych Śmierciożerców, tych bardziej oszalałych i okrutnych – a nie można tego było lepiej okazać, niż poprzez udawanie, że przerażający czyn jest sztuką. Być może kiedyś naprawdę to lubił, ale wątpiła, by teraz tak było. Dumbledore nigdy by mu nie zaufał, gdyby miał choć cień podejrzenia. A on sam nie podałby jej eliksiru znieczulającego, gdyby go to naprawdę podniecało. A przynajmniej w to chciała wierzyć. Chciała wierzyć, że ten ślad na plecach był piękny, że to było coś tylko dla niej.

Przytuliła poduszkę mocniej do siebie i przymknęła oczy. Poczuła się nagle bardzo samotna i ten stan rzeczy jej nie odpowiadał, jednak wymęczona zasnęła dość szybko.

Ani przez chwilę nie zastanowiła się dlaczego tak łatwo wsunęła sztucznego członka w siebie. A gdy następnego ranka szukała swoich majtek była pewna, że po prostu wrzuciła je pod łóżko, a Krzywołap – który wrócił koło północy – gdzieś je schował.

Nawet nie przyszło jej na myśl, że element bielizny mógł zostać na fotelu Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy Severus wyszedł z laboratorium po całej nocy dyscyplinowania siebie przy pomocy miażdżenia i cięcia wyjątkowo trudnych składników, cała jego praca nad odbudowaniem żelaznej woli omal nie została zniszczona, gdy jego wzrok padł na biały materiał wyraźnie odznaczający się na siedzeniu fotela. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zwykłe, bawełniane majtki, po czym sięgnął po nie i wsunął do kieszeni surduta, starając się przekonać samego siebie, że to po to, by jej oddać.

…

– I mówię wam, że O'Sullivan jest najlepszy! – wrzeszczał Dean, stojąc na krześle i wskazując palcem wskazującym w powietrze, nie przejmując się tym, że w każdej chwili któryś z nauczycieli pochłaniających obiad, może zwrócić mu uwagę. Co prawda jego krzyki nieco niknęły w ogólnym gwarze, ale nigdy nie wiadomo. – Bez niego Dzikie Bestie nigdy nie zdobyłyby Pucharu Irlandii!

– Puchar Irlandii to nic takiego! – odwrzeszczał Ron, wyskakując ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Hermiona westchnęła i próbowała go posadzić, ale ignorował jej starania. – Spróbowaliby z…

– Tylko nie znowu Armaty!

– Oni są najlepszą drużyną na świecie!

– Która ma tylko jednego fana!

– A od kiedy poziom gry liczy się w fanach?

Nie ma sensu nawet próbować. Obaj już dawno byli w swoim własnym, małym świecie. Harry uśmiechnął się do Hermiony i wzruszył ramionami. Powinni się już dawno przyzwyczaić – konflikt Deana i Rona był niezmienny i miał dłuższy staż, niż niejedno małżeństwo. Dziewczyna z ciężkim westchnieniem sięgnęła po dokładkę zupy, starając się ignorować obu, ale gdy jeden z nich – nie była pewna który – zamachnął się tak, że prawie wytrącił jej chochlę z ręki, zdenerwowała się. Wstała i spojrzała na nich groźnie, i choć od obu była znacznie niższa, to od razu umilkli. Nikt nie chciał z nią zadzierać – nie tylko była szybka z różdżką, ale również jej notatki ratowały ich niejednokrotnie. Nim jednak zdążyła otworzyć usta, tuż za nią ktoś przemówił, a twarze jej przyjaciół skrzywiły się z nienawiścią.

– Granger, jak… miło cię widzieć.

Z całych sił starając się opanować, obróciła się powoli i zmierzyła Dracona Malfoya spokojnym spojrzeniem.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o tobie, Malfoy.

– No, proszę. Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Zaklaskał kilka razy, niby to z podziwem i przez chwilę Hermiona zastanowiła się czy zostanie ukarana, jeśli przyłoży mu w tę fretkowatą gębę. – Nie tylko potrafisz odpyskować, ale również siedzisz i chodzisz bez większych problemów… Sądziłem, że po tak długich maratonach nie będziesz w stanie złożyć nóg przez przynajmniej tydzień.

Spurpurowiała, gdy zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że Ron i Harry założą, że to chodzi o jej niedawno zakończony związek z rudzielcem, o którego końcu nikogo nie poinformowali, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Hardo uniosła głowę, starając się zachować twarz.

– Moje nogi, Malfoy, rozkładają się tylko dla wybranych osób. Ty nie jesteś w tym gronie i nigdy nie będziesz. Do tego trzeba mieć pewne umiejętności.

Zaśmiał się paskudnie, podszedł bliżej – ręką nakazała chłopcom zachować spokój, bo już sięgali po różdżki – i pochylił się, by zacząć szeptać.

– Mylisz się, szlamo. Mam o wiele większe umiejętności, niż twój kochaś, a przy tym nie aż tak skrzywione upodobania. – Zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, tak że nawet stojąc tak blisko ledwo słyszała jego syk, w którym nagle pojawiło się wiele niebezpiecznych nut. – Zresztą, i tak niedługo będziesz należała do mnie i do mojego ojca. Po pierwszej nocy nie będziesz w stanie chodzić. Po drugiej będziesz krwawić. Będziemy cię pieprzyć tak często i tak mocno, że bardzo szybko zapomnisz, jak to jest żyć bez czegokolwiek wsadzonego w cipę. I będziesz uwielbiała to uczucie.

Skrzywiła się słysząc dobór jego słów i odcinając chwilowo znaczenie tego wszystkiego. Miał niezłe mniemanie o sobie.

– Problem jest tylko jeden, Malfoy – odpowiedziała równie cicho, siląc się na wesołość. – Najpierw musicie wygrać i przeżyć, prawda?

– Tym już sobie tej przepełnionej niepotrzebnymi informacjami główki nie zawracaj. Skieruj ten intelekt na porównanie mnie i tego twojego fagasa. Od razu zrozumiesz…

– … że jesteś lata świetlne za nim? Tak, już to wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze, widząc jego irytację. Ach, więc tu go bolało. – Widzisz, on nie tylko ma technikę i umiejętności, ale również jego dewiacje trafiają w moje upodobania. I nie mogę wyobrazić sobie nawet dnia bez poczucia jego ciała w moim, bez dotyku jego palców na moim biuście, bez…

Trzask! Przez chwilę nie była pewna co się stało i dopiero gdy poczuła coś wilgotnego na twarzy, przysunęła dłoń do nosa i wyczuła krew zrozumiała, że Malfoy ją uderzył. Nos zaczął ją straszliwie boleć, aż łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nich. A potem…

– TY SKURWYSYNU! – ryknął Ron, rzucając się z pięściami na Ślizgona, zbijając go z nóg i tłukąc. Harry, wydając bliżej niezidentyfikowany okrzyk, dołączył się do linczu. Blondyn nie miał z nimi najmniejszych szans.

Hermiona skierowała różdżkę na własny nos, wymamrotała inkantację i pisnęła z bólu, czując jak kości ponownie się zrastają, a krwawienie ustaje. Widząc profesor McGonagall idącą w ich kierunku, jej usta tak białe, że praktycznie niewidoczne, Hermiona szybko rozdzieliła walczących zaklęciem, starając się przytrzymać dwóch silnych chłopaków przed rzuceniem się na trzeciego, który leżał na ziemi pojękując. Chłopak krwawił i to porządnie, jednak nie stało mu się nic, czego by nie można uleczyć.

– Co tu się dzieje?

W głosie starej czarownicy słychać było lodowatą furię, która ochłodziła nieco Harry'ego i Rona.

– Malfoy uderzył Hermionę, pani profesor.

– Złamał jej nos!

– A wcześniej mówił jej jakieś świństwa, bo była cała blada!

– Dopiero jak mu odpowiedziała, to się wkurw-wkurzył i jej przyłożył!

– Aż jej krew poleciała!

– I nos złamał!

– Nie mogliśmy tak stać!

– Zatłukłbym gada!

– SPOKÓJ! – rzuciła ostro McGonagall, obrzucając ich takim spojrzeniem, że szybko umilkli. – Do mojego gabinetu, obaj! Panie Goyle – zwróciła się do potężnego Ślizgona, który pojawił się dopiero wtedy, gdy zwietrzył walkę. – Proszę zabrać pana Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Panno Granger, panią również proszę do mojego gabinetu. Musimy dokładnie zbadać tę sprawę, by sprawiedliwie ocenić…

– Och, nie trzeba – rozległ się głos, który – pomimo tego, że dla nich zwiastował problemy – przyprawił Hermionę o szybsze bicie serca i gorąco. Co dziwne, słuchając słów Malfoya czuła się obrzydliwie, ale po jednym spojrzeniu w te chłodne, puste i okrutnie rozbawione oczy, całe to wrażenie minęło. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie wpatruje się w profesora Snape'a jak ostatnie cielę. – Wiadomo co się stało. Pan Malfoy zapewne próbował uchylić się przed niechcianymi zalotami panny Granger, a gdy ta była zbyt napastliwa odtrącił ją tak, by wiedziała.

– To na pewno nie było tak! – ryknęli zgodnie obaj Gryfoni, całą swoją wściekłość kierując na Opiekuna Slytherinu. – Niech pan spyta Hermionę!

Uch, och. Zły ruch. Już nawet nie chodziło o czysto fizyczny problem z jakim teraz się borykała, a który dało się trochę załagodzić, przez mocniejsze ściśnięcie ud. Co ona ma odpowiedzieć? Teoretycznie kontynuuje widzenia ze Snape'em, więc na użytek Śmierciożerców powinna mu przytaknąć. Ale z drugiej strony on chyba im mówił, że ona jest jedynie pod wpływem eliksiru miłości, bez posłuszeństwa… Jak on to mówił na zabawie? Że ma zachowywać się tak, jak normalnie? Tylko czy teraz to będzie dla niego dobre? Czy nie skaże go na…

– No jak, Granger? Nie mamy całego dnia, by tu tkwić, aż z siebie wyrzucisz o co chodzi – syknął wściekle, przerywając tok jej myśli. Przełknęła ślinę i uciekła wzrokiem. Oby nie podejmowała złej decyzji. Oby.

– To Malfoy napastował mnie, panie profesorze.

O, Merlinie. Jak to „panie profesorze" zabrzmiało! Miała wielką nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył tej lekkiej chrypy. Zerknęła na profesor McGonagall, ale ta wydawała się nic nie zauważyć. Może to ona wpadała w paranoję? Nie nadawałaby się na szpiega. Za cholerę.

– Słyszał pan, profesorze Snape? – syknęła opiekunka Gryffindoru. – Tak nie może być! Do czego to dochodzi, żeby uczniowie takie rzeczy…

– Profesor McGonagall, pozwoli pani, że przejmę to… dochodzenie. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział w tak drwiący sposób, że starsza czarownica wzdrygnęła się i przez chwilę Hermiona była pewna, że zaraz ktoś tu jeszcze dostanie w twarz, jednak nauczycielka szybko się opanowała. – To uczeń mojego Domu został oskarżony o napastowanie, więc powinienem osobiście zbadać sprawę, nie sądzi pani?

– Jest w tym trochę racji, jednakże… Proponuję tak: pan, profesorze Snape, przesłucha pannę Granger, a ja panów Pottera, Weasleya i Malfoya. Następnie spotkamy się i podejmiemy decyzję, co do winnego. Chwilowo za bójkę odejmuję Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów, po dziesięć za pana Pottera i dziesięć za pana Weasleya oraz odejmuję Slytherinowi dwadzieścia punktów za uderzenie uczennicy. Czy to panu odpowiada, profesorze?

– Owszem. Panno Granger, proszę za mną.

Skinęła głową, zarzuciła torbę na ramię i ruszyła bez słowa. Nie zauważyła lekko zdziwionych min chłopców, ani nie słyszała szyderczego prychnięcia Malfoya. Nie rozumiała tego nagłego przypływu pożądania. Zwykle popatrywała na niego, zawsze jednak ograniczając się do lekkiego przyspieszenia bicia serca, ilekroć złapał ją na gapieniu się. Marzyła najwyżej o komplemencie z jego ust, może delikatnym pocałunku, czy przytuleniu. Teraz jednak obserwując jego długie kroki, falującą szatę, włosy lekko unoszące się na wietrze miała ochotę przycisnąć go do ściany, pocałować i rozebrać do naga, by móc cieszyć się każdym kawałkiem skóry, by całować, by dotykać… Zdusiła westchnienie, gdy spojrzał na nią przez ramię i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że i on marzył o tym samym, ale musiało jej się jedynie wydawać. Gdy otworzył jej drzwi do gabinetu wyglądał, jakby nic poza sprawą Malfoya go nie interesowało. Usiadł za biurkiem i wskazał jej wolne krzesło, mocno odsunięte od blatu, niemal na środku pomieszczenia. Zapewne po to, by ewentualny petent poczuł się jak na przesłuchaniu.

– Co on ci powiedział, Granger?

Zdziwiona, spojrzała na niego ogłupiałym wzrokiem.

– Pan wierzy mi, że to on mnie napastował?

– Znam Malfoyów – powiedział niechętnie, jakby to tłumaczyło całą sprawę. Po namyśle doszła do wniosku, że tak właśnie było. – Muszę wiedzieć co takiego ci powiedział. Dokładnie.

Spokojnym głosem zaczęła referować, wchodząc w tryb wzorowej uczennicy.

– Na wstępie stwierdził, że miło mnie widzieć, choć było to powiedziane bardzo dziwnym tonem, z przerwą pomiędzy moim nazwiskiem a „miło". Kiedy odpowiedziałam, że nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o nim, zaczął mówić o tym, że jest zdziwiony, że nie tylko umiem odpyskować, ale mogę siedzieć i chodzić bez większych problemów, bo był pewien, że po takich maratonach przez najbliższy czas nie będę mogła złożyć nóg. – Czy jej się wydawało, czy spojrzał na jej spódniczkę, która nie zakrywała kolan, z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oku? Serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej, całe ciało napięło się, jakby w oczekiwaniu. – Odpowiedziałam, że moje nogi rozkładają się wyłącznie dla wybranych osób. I że on nigdy nie będzie w tym gronie, bo brak mu umiejętności. – Uniósł kąciki ust w rozbawieniu, czy to była tylko jej wyobraźnia? I, Merlinie, znów szybko rzucił okiem na jej nogi, powodując nagły, krótkotrwały skok adrenaliny. – I… ja… - Przecież nie będzie potykała się o słowa jak pierwszoroczna! Musiała zebrać się w sobie. – Powstrzymałam Rona i Harry'ego, gdy zbliżył się i zaczął cicho mówić, że ma znacznie większe umiejętności od mojego… kochasia – Kpiarskie uniesienie brwi. – I nie aż tak skrzywione upodobania. Potem powiedział, że i tak niedługo będę należała do niego i do jego ojca. Dodawał też… co mi zrobią.

– Dokładne słowa, Granger – rzucił cichym, spokojnym głosem. Był w pełni opanowany i jedynie te krótkie spojrzenia w kierunku nóg ją rozpraszały. Ta sytuacja nie powinna jej podniecać i obrzydliwe słowa Malfoya nie powinny powodować, że jej głowa robi się dziwnie pusta i lekka. A już na pewno jej głos nie powinien być tak dziwnie niski i cichy.

– Że po pierwszej nocy nie będę w stanie chodzić, po drugiej będę krwawić i będą pieprzyć mnie tak często i mocno, że zapomnę jak to jest żyć bez czegokolwiek wsadzonego w cipę. I że będę uwielbiała to uczucie. – Zmarszczył brwi, jakby z bólu i ręką nakazał kontynuować. – Powiedziałam mu, że jest tylko jeden problem. Muszą przecież wygrać i przeżyć. Stwierdził, że nie powinnam tym sobie zawracać głowy, że powinnam raczej skierować swój intelekt na porównanie jego i mojego fagasa, co jest cytatem. – Tak, na pewno teraz lekko się uśmiechał. – I że od razu zrozumiem, że, i tu mu przerwałam, wtrącając, że jest za nim lata świetlne, co już wiem. Zirytował się, więc uznałam, że odpowiem mu tak, żeby poszło mu w pięty. No i za to oberwałam.

Jeśli myślała, że to ją ominie, to grubo się myliła.

– Co mu powiedziałaś?

– Nic, po prostu…

– Hermiono, potrzebuję dokładnych słów.

Krew zaszumiała jej w uszach, gorąco rozlało się po całym ciele. Czy on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co z nią robił? Czy w ogóle wiedział, że dopiero co zwrócił się do niej po imieniu niskim, jedwabistym głosem, jakiego używał jedynie wtedy, w piątkową noc? Ciężko oddychając, patrząc prosto w jego ciemne oczy, które nie uciekły w bok, wyrzuciła z siebie szybko:

– Że nie tylko ma technikę i umiejętności, ale i jego dewiacje trafiają w moje upodobania.– Tu jej gardło zaczęło ściskać pożądanie i nie wiedziała jakim dokładnie tonem mówi, ale Snape przymknął oczy, a cała jego twarz stężała w napięciu. – I nie mogę wyobrazić sobie nawet dnia bez poczucia jego ciała w moim. Ani jednego dnia bez dotyku jego palców na moim biuście. Chciałam coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy mnie uderzył…

Zapadła cisza przerywana jej głośnymi oddechami. Mistrz Eliksrów oddychał głęboko, jego nozdrza lekko się rozszerzały przy każdym wdechu, wydawał się w pełni skupiony. Merlinie, jak ona go chciała. Dotknąć tych tłustych włosów. Pocałować haczykowaty, skrzywiony nos. Przygryźć wąskie wargi i wsunąć język w usta. Dotknąć silnego, choć żylastego i chudego ciała… Płonęła. Kiedy otworzył oczy i wstał, serce zaczęło jej bić jak szalone, od uderzeń praktycznie bolały ją żebra. Zbliżał się do niej. Tak blisko. Z każdym krokiem zaczęła spinać się coraz mocniej, oczekując, pragnąc. Dlatego gdy minął ją i otworzył drzwi, miała wrażenie, że zaszła kolosalna pomyłka.

– Proszę wstać, panno Granger. Idziemy do Dyrektora.

Jego głos był taki, jak on sam – opanowany i bez emocji. Żałowała jedynie, że ona tak nie potrafi.

…

Dwie miarki płynu Jadaugo. Merlinie, jak tu gorąco. Trzy uncje kamienia księżycowego zebranego w nowiu. Pięć płatków nagietka. Dlaczego ona nie może przestać patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób? Trzy krople jadu akromantuli od osobnika płci męskiej, najwyżej dwulatka. Jak od niej czuć podnieceniem… Słodko-kwaśnym, smacznym. Temperatura kociołka osiemdziesiąt siedem i pół stopnia Celsjusza. Nawet dnia bez poczucia jego ciała w swoim… Pod kątem dwudziestu siedmiu stopni wrzucić trzy igły sosnowe, na wpół zmiażdżone tępym końcem noża ze srebra parzonego. Chciałbym tylko dotknąć tych kręconych włosów, wsunąć w nie rękę, zacisnąć je w pięści, usłyszeć lekki okrzyk bólu. Zamieszać półtora raza w prawo i jedną dziesiątą obrotu w lewo, zmniejszyć temperaturę do siedemdziesięciu – już nie mogę – stopni Celsjusza – chcę jej dotknąć, wsunąć język w usta. Przysunąć dwa żabie skrzeki trzymane dwadzieścia pięć godzin i trzydzieści cztery minuty w chłodni – jak daleko jeszcze do tego cholernego gabinetu? – posiekać je w paski o szerokości trzy i pół milimetra – jeśli podejdzie choć krok bliżej i poczuję mocniej ten zapach – wrzucać po jednym, w odstępie trzynastu sekund – oprę ją o ścianę i zerżnę, nieważne kto będzie patrzył – aż do ósmej porcji, gdzie trzeba – nie, bez świadków, chcę jej dla siebie, tylko dla siebie – dwunastu sekund przerwy – no i spierdoliłbym eliksir - powinno być dwadzieścia siedem sekund.

Droga z lochów do gabinetu Dumbledore'a nigdy nie wydawała mu się tak długa. Niby mógł podróżować kominkiem, ale uczniowie widzieli, jak wchodzą do gabinetu – muszą więc zobaczyć, jak z niego wychodzą. I o ile on wyglądał tak jak zawsze, pomimo ogromnej chęci dobrania się do Hermiony, to ona szła nieco niepewnie, ale w sumie wyglądała, jakby dopiero ją ostro przemaglował. O, Merlinie. Przemaglował. Tak. Proszę. Zmarszczył brwi, powodując tym pisk jakiejś trzeciorocznej, która miała pecha stać na jego drodze i przyspieszył. Nie szło się najwygodniej z bolesną erekcją, ale chwal Merlinie obfite szaty. Nie rozumiał reakcji swojego ciała – i umysłu – na Granger. To nie było normalne. Nigdy nie podniecał się wbrew własnej woli do takiego stopnia. Może te pręty miały na niego wpłynąć, nie na nią? Będzie musiał później się przebadać i to dokładnie. Jak tylko porozmawiają z Dumbledorem. I jak wróci do lochów i zajmie się swoim ciałem, choć w tej chwili wydawało mu się zbrodnią dotykać samego siebie dłonią, gdy obok była Hermiona, taka chętna.

Z daleka widział, że zrobiłaby wszystko, o co by poprosił. Stop. Zły tok myślenia. Ona miała tego przygłupa Weasleya, a chwilowa fascynacja „zakazanym romansem" mogła bardzo źle odbić się na zdrowiu psychicznym Severusa. Na szczęście przez całą noc miażdżenia i krojenia uspokoił swoje ciało, ponownie wziął umysł w karby i tylko dlatego teraz szedł przed siebie, a nie pieprzył się z dziewczyną na biurku w gabinecie. Albo pod drzwiami, bo miał ochotę ją złapać i przyciągnąć do siebie, gdy tylko je za nimi zamknął. Byle szybciej do Albusa, którego sama obecność na pewno zamorduje szalejące libido Mistrza Eliksirów. Oby ten sam efekt stary dziad miał na dziewczynę, bo to jej zainteresowanie nim tylko dodatkowo go kusiło.

Nigdy dotąd żadna kobieta tak na niego nie patrzyła. A już na pewno nie taka ładna. Stop. Znowu zły tok myślenia. Musi zacząć myśleć głową. Zerknął w bok i poczuł ponowny przypływ pożądania, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Granger nie była brzydka. Nie była pięknością – daleko jej do którejkolwiek z sióstr Black, czy nawet do Weasleyówny, jednak było w niej coś miękkiego, co przykuwało uwagę. A przynajmniej jego uwagę, gdy już pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na nią jak na kobietę.

Jeden raz popełnił ten błąd – w lipcu, na jednym ze spotkań Zakonu i choć całkowicie ignorował tamto wspomnienie, jedynie świadomie przyznając, że spośród kobiet z Zakonu ona miała najładniejszy zarys biustu. W tamten dzień padał deszcz, ulewny, ale ciepły. Wszyscy zebrani w kuchni na przeklętym Grimmauld Place byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki, nim Molly upierdliwie, jak to ona, zaczęła na wszystkich rzucać zaklęcia osuszające, nie dbając zupełnie o to, że taka ilość zaklęć może włączyć alarm w Ministerstwie, gdzie siedzieli szpiedzy Czarnego Pana. Aż za dobrze pamiętał wejście Świętej Trójcy – Potter przypominał podtopioną kurę błagającą o pomoc, Weasley wyglądał, jakby topił się tuż obok przyjaciela, ale Hermiona… Od tego momentu zaczynało się wspomnienie, które przy pomocy Oklumencji spychał tak daleko w głąb umysłu, że praktycznie o nim zapomniał. W tamtej chwili świadomość tego, że ona już nie jest dzieckiem, że niedaleko niego stoi młoda kobieta, była tak szokująca, że czuł się jakby dostał obuchem przez głowę. Hermiona miała wtedy na sobie cienką, letnią sukienkę, która oblepiła jej ciało tak dokładnie, że dziwił się, iż nikt inny tego nie zauważył. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej zarumienionej twarzy, oburzonego spojrzenia jakie kierowała na bliźniaków, loków ociekających wodą, prześwitującego stanika, który opinał się na biuście i… i może faktycznie lepiej, że zapomniał część dalszą, bo miał mgliste wrażenie, że miało to coś wspólnego z jej majtkami, takimi samymi, jakie znajdowały się w jego komnatach. Zresztą, musiał przyznać, że był z siebie dumny. Tak dobrze ukrył to wspomnienie, że nie tylko Czarny Pan go nie odnalazł, ale też gdy zabrał Granger na „zabawę" nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że zabiera ze sobą bombę zegarową z opóźnionym zapłonem, która miała zniszczyć jego samokontrolę.

Z drugiej strony naprawdę było to marne pocieszenie, że oszukał samego siebie. Owszem, wiedział, że to w końcu czeka każdego szpiega – gdy żyje się zbyt długo z maską na twarzy po pewnym czasie zaczyna ona przyrastać na stałe i stwarzać problemy dla noszącego ją – jednak zawsze był pewien, że będzie to miało coś wspólnego z wojną, z niebezpieczeństwem i w efekcie śmiercią.

– Panie profesorze…

Zacisnął mocno pięści i dał sobie trzy sekundy na opanowanie się.

– Czego?

O, właśnie. Taki ton powinien mieć cały czas. Żadnego mruczenia, szeptania. Konkretne słowa wypowiedziane konkretnym tonem.

– Czy to efekt jakiejś klątwy?

Mówiła na tyle cicho, że żaden uczeń ich nie słyszał, ale skoro spoglądali na Hermionę ze współczuciem, musiało to wyglądać tak, jak powinno, czyli, że ona jest przez niego prowadzona na ścięcie. Nie musiał nawet pytać o jakie „to" chodziło.

– Być może.

– Jak… jak mogę się tego pozbyć?

Skrzywił się. Nie może się doczekać kiedy przestanie mnie pragnąć, co? Jeśli to zaklęcie. Bo jeśli nie, to świetnie daje sobie radę z namawianiem mnie do tego, żeby pokazać dlaczego nie powinna przestawać.

– Zobaczymy po dwudziestej drugiej. Jeśli nie jest to zaklęcie rzucone na ciało, to przejdziemy do dalszych etapów badań.

Nie będzie pytał o to, czy czuje się z tym źle. To nie było jego zadaniem.

– Czy jest coś co mogę zrobić?

Zaciągnąć mnie w jakiś kąt i rozpiąć mi spodnie. Będę się stawiał jedynie dla zachowania pozorów.

– Nie sądzę, byś mogła zrobić cokolwiek.

– Biblioteka…

– Nic ci tu nie da. – Kiedy znów nabierała oddechu rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie i jedynie lata panowania nad swoim ciałem nie kazały mu się zatrzymać, gdy zauważył błysk chęci w jej oczach. – Pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj rzucać na siebie żadnych zaklęć, nie połykaj żadnych eliksirów. Dopóki nie dowiemy się, co się dzieje, musimy brać pod uwagę, że każda ingerencja magiczna może zakończyć się tragedią.

– Chciałam jedynie powiedzieć, że być może powinniśmy szukać zaklęć nie związanych z czarną magią. Być może to co było w… prętach nie było mrocznym zaklęciem, tylko…

– Tylko co? Granger, czy ty pamiętasz, o kim jest mowa?

– A skąd wiadomo, że on sobie z panem nie pogrywa, panie profesorze?

Jakby nie brał tego pod uwagę!

– Jeśli, powtarzam, jeśli nic nie znajdziemy, wtedy wezmę twoje sugestie pod uwagę.

– A jak długo będziemy szukać?

– Aż coś znajdziemy.

– A jeśli nic nie będzie?

– Wolisz umrzeć tylko dlatego, że w pewnym momencie przestaliśmy szukać?

I od kiedy, do cholery, to jest „my"?

– Nie, ale…

– W takim razie bądź cicho i rób, co ci każą.

Zacisnęła usta i odwróciła głowę w bok, przestając świdrować go spojrzeniem. Od razu lepiej. Odetchnął głęboko i prawie się uśmiechnął, widząc paskudne gargulce, strzegące wejścia do gabinetu Dyrektora. Podał hasło i kiedy wszedł do – od zawsze znienawidzonego – pomieszczenia, pierwszy raz dostrzegł w nim oazę spokoju. Tak jak sądził, sama obecność Dumbledore'a wystarczyła, by opadło z niego napięcie.

– Cóż się stało, Severusie?

– Kwestia panny Granger i Malfoya.

Dziewczyna najwyraźniej również się rozluźniła, bo ani razu na niego nie spojrzała, a siadając, nie zaciskała nerwowo nóg.

– Może chłodnej wody, Hermiono? Jesteś cała czerwona.

– Nie, dziękuję. – Głos jedynie lekko jej drżał, ale on wyczuł to drżenie. Znał ten typ dźwięku na pamięć. To było zażenowanie pomieszane ze strachem. Wiele ofiar wydawało z siebie takie dźwięki, ale jaki ona miałaby do tego powód?

– Cóż, jeśli będziesz chciała, to po prostu powiedz, dobrze? – Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, po czym skupił swoją uwagę na Mistrzu Eliksirów. – Wiadomo już, o co poszło Draconowi? Minerwa jest wściekła i szuka jedynie winnego, któremu mogłaby odgryźć głowę.

– Nie wątpię – odparł flegmatycznie, wyobrażając sobie, co musi czuć McGonagall. On sam przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę skręcić kark szczeniakowi. – Wina zdecydowanie leży po stronie chłopaka, jednakże nie wyciągałbym żadnych konsekwencji.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, musiała zrozumieć powagę sytuacji pomimo podniecenia. Była diablo inteligentna i coś takiego nie zamroczyłoby jej całkowicie. Coś, co mu imponowało, z czym mógł się utożsamić. I co bardzo mu się podobało.

– Severusie, jeśli on groził Hermionie…

– Nie groził, tylko przechwalał się. Draco jest Malfoyem, sądzi, że wszystkie kobiety powinny paść mu do stóp, a innych mężczyzn traktuje jak gorszych. Starał się jedynie uświadomić swoją wyższość nade mną pannie Granger, by ta – sama z siebie, oczywiście, wybrała tego lepszego, czyli jego. I jak każdy Malfoy wziął się za to od złej strony.

– Rozumiem, jednakże…

– Nie myśl, że to przejdzie bez echa. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Czyli jej myśli nie wybiegały aż tak daleko, to dobrze. Póki nie będzie mogła przejrzeć jego planów, nie przejrzy jego osoby. – Wyślę list do Lucjusza, który wytłumaczy synowi, dlaczego bicie ich przyszłego zwierzątka nie będzie zbyt dobre dla tresury.

– No wie pan…! – zaczęła oburzona, ale Albus delikatnie jej przerwał.

– Severus ma rację, moja droga. Musimy chwilowo pogodzić się z faktem, że Tom postanowił oddać cię w ręce Malfoyów w razie wygranej. A oni wierzą w tresurę czarodziejów i czarownic z mugolskich rodzin, co chwilowo działa na naszą korzyść. Wiem, że czując się jak wojenne trofeum, masz wrażenie, że poza ciałem nic nie posiadasz, jednak dla Malfoyów niestety tak właśnie jest.

– W takim razie skąd mam mieć pewność, że po prostu mnie nie… – Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle i za to Severus jej nie winił. Zwykle pogardzał słabością, ale były rzeczy, które dla niego stały się chlebem powszednim, jednak dla innych wciąż stanowiły źródło przerażenia. I tak naprawdę zazdrościł jej tego strachu. Stąd jego następne słowa tak naprawdę zdziwiły jego samego, pomimo tego, że były wypowiedziane ostrym, nieprzyjemnym tonem.

– Ponieważ Śmierciożercy są bardzo terytorialni. Póki jesteś na moim terytorium, nawet Draco nie śmie cię ruszyć. Będzie cię napastował słownie, taka już jego natura, jednak dopóki Czarny Pan nie wygra i oficjalnie nie przekaże cię w ich ręce, jesteś w miarę bezpieczna. Zresztą, nawet gdybyś nie była na moim terytorium, bez jego pozwolenia nie wolno mu nic zrobić. A szczerze wątpię w to, by dostał takie pozwolenie. Jego obecność w Hogwarcie jest priorytetem.

Pominął milczeniem fakt, że ostatnimi czasy Mafloyowie byli na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego za to, co Lucjusz zrobił trzy tygodnie wcześniej. O tym jednak Granger nie musiała wiedzieć. Albus przygryzł brodę, powodując, że zarówno Hermiona, jak i jej profesor wzdrygnęli się ze wstrętem, i po kilku minutach ciszy, odezwał się.

– Nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja, ale tobie, Severusie, zostawię kwestię ukarania Dracona. Daj mu jednak choć jeden szlaban, choćby tylko miał siedzieć i piłować sobie paznokcie, inaczej Minerwa odgryzie moją głowę. – Zachichotał i skinął głową Hermionie. – Ty z kolei, moja droga… Bardzo bym prosił, byś na siebie uważała i w żadnym przypadku nie prowokowała pana Malfoya. On mimo wszystko jest jeszcze bardzo młody i działa impulsywnie, więc pomimo oddechu Toma na plecach, może zrobić coś głupiego, jeśli przypadkiem wciśniesz nieodpowiedni guzik.

– Rozumiem, panie profesorze.

– Czy to wszystko? – Rzucił okiem na zegar i westchnął.

– Nie. – Obaj zdziwieni spojrzeli na dziewczynę. – Profesorze Dumbledore, czy mogłabym poprosić o przepustkę do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych?

– Mówiłem ci – zaczął cedzić przez zaciśnięte ze wściekłości zęby. Czy ona, do diabła nie słuchała gdy się do niej mówiło? – Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie…

– Żebym nie rzucała na siebie żadnych zaklęć i nie piła eliksirów. Nie wspominał pan o czytaniu o nich – odpowiedziała, patrząc w okolice jego szyi. Przysiągłby, że ledwo powstrzymywała się od oblizania ust. – Poza tym, muszę zacząć poznawać magomedycynę, a nie interesują mnie podstawowe zaklęcia. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.

Czy tylko dla jego uszu zabrzmiało to perwersyjnie? Nieświadomie zaczął głębiej oddychać i gdy zgiął się nieco w kierunku idiotki, zauważył, że ona również oddycha nierówno.

– W tej części Biblioteki są również księgi, które mogą zareagować na zaklęcie, które gdzieś może w tobie być. Chcesz się zabić? – syknął, ale hardo mu odpowiedziała, pochylając się ku niemu.

– Równie dobrze mogę opuścić Hogwart, bo nie daj Merlinie jakaś zbroja, koło której przejdę, zareaguje na to zaklęcie i zamachnie się na mnie mieczem!

– Możesz studiować podstawy magomedycyny, od tego zresztą powinno się zaczynać!

– Podstawy są mi już znane, a przynajmniej z zakresu pierwszej pomocy!

– To i tak mało! Zaklęcia sondujące, zasklepiające, odtruwające – te także powinnaś poznać.

– W takim razie poznam je, ale w wersji rozszerzonej!

– Czy ty zgubiłaś gdzieś po drodze swój mózg?

– A pan poczucie zdrowego rozsądku?

Merlinie, te usta. Wściekając się coraz bardziej – na nią, na siebie, na to w gruncie rzeczy niechciane pożądanie, na Albusa za to, że rozsiadł się w fotelu i obserwował ich jak widz w teatrze – nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej ust, które poruszały się szybko, by próbować zbić każdy jego argument.

– Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych jest wyludnionym miejscem, a Malfoy ma do niego dostęp – warknął, starając się znaleźć jakiś powód, który by ją przekonał. Niewiedza już nie jednego zabiła. Nie chciał, by i ona znalazła się na tej liście. Naprawdę nie chciał.

– Mam różdżkę. Mogę ustawić barierę…

– Która niewiadomo jak będzie współgrała z tymi, które już tam są.

– On mnie tam nie znajdzie, panie profesorze. Obiecuję – wymruczała i ledwo, ledwo powstrzymał się przed przyciągnięciem jej do siebie. Choć i tak była blisko. Prawdę mówiąc… Jakim cudem znalazła się tak blisko, że ich nosy praktycznie się stykały? Zamrugał i cofnął się, zauważając, że oboje prawie pospadali ze swoich foteli. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego Albus wyglądał tak, jakby oglądał pierwszorzędną komedię. Albo wstęp do ostrzejszej sceny.

– Dam ci tę przepustkę – rzucił wesoło Dyrektor, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał protestów swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. – Powinniśmy mieć więcej magomedyków w swoich szeregach, jak mniemam. Panna Lovegood często pomaga pani Pomfrey, czasami panna Weasley z nią przychodzi, jednak sądzę, że bardziej zaawansowana magia również się przyda. Nie wątpię, że uda ci się opanować zaklęcia, a w razie problemów z teorią, sądzę, że Severus będzie skłonny ci pomóc, choćby tylko po to, byś nie zrobiła sobie, lub innym, krzywdy.

Obrócił się agresywnie w kierunku Albusa, mając zamiar mu wygarnąć wszystko od stworzenia świata, ale napotkał tak stalowe spojrzenie, że słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Gdy starszy czarodziej był w tym stanie, lepiej było go nie irytować. Usiadł więc, starając się nie okazywać irytacji, ale miał poważne problemy z uspokojeniem się. Oby działo się tak tylko w towarzystwie Hermiony, inaczej żegnaj życie, szpieg jest martwy.

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą bym chciała prosić, panie Dyrektorze. – Kiedy ten skinął dłonią, kontynuowała. – Czy jest możliwość, by Harry ponownie wrócił na lekcje Oklumencji? Tylko, jeśli mogłabym prosić, nie prowadzone przez profesora Snape'a.

Gdyby nie dodała tego drugiego zdania, to chyba by ją udusił. Jeszcze Pottera mu do tego wszystkiego było potrzeba.

– Czy dzieje się coś, o czym Harry mi nie mówi?

– Nie sądzę. Po prostu… zdaniem Rona często ma koszmary, z których budzi się albo przerażony, albo dziwnie rozbawiony. Martwi nas to.

Nas.

– Hmmm, sądzę, że zaproszę Harry'ego na kilka lekcji. Może mnie uda się do niego dotrzeć.

– Szczerze wątpię – wtrącił Severus, polewając te dwa słowa tak dużą dawką jadu, na jaką było go stać. Czyli sporą. – Chłopak ma do tego dryg, ale za cholerę cierpliwości i chęci.

– Gdyby pan siedział w głowie Voldemorta, nie chciałby pan wyjść stamtąd jak najszybciej? – rzuciła ostro Granger. Odparował równie przyjaznym tonem.

– Przez ostatnie dwa lata praktycznie tam zamieszkał i nie widzę, by zbierał się do wyprowadzki, choć wie, jak to zrobić.

– Dzieci, dzieci, spokojnie. – Ten dureń znów zapomniał, że on już nie jest dzieckiem. I jak on, do cholery ciężkiej, może tak go nazywać w towarzystwie, de facto, uczennicy? Szczegół techniczny, że ta uczennica dawno przekroczyła granice wyznaczone uczniom, ale i tak… – Nie ma potrzeby się kłócić. Wszystkim nam zależy na dobru Harry'ego, tobie też, Severusie, nie krzyw się tak, więc każde z nas próbuje znaleźć drogę do ułatwienia biednemu chłopcu życia.

A, to on już nie kwalifikował się na „biednego chłopca"? Pytanie retoryczne, oczywiście. Albus ponownie spojrzał na zegar. Gdzie mu się tak spieszyło?

– Czy to wszystko?

– Tak.

– Severusie?

– Wszystko.

– Dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia na kolacji.

…

Hermiona podniosła się, czując całkiem w porządku. Chwila zapomnienia, gdy kłóciła się ze Snape'em, minęła i teraz znów była tą Hermioną Granger, którą lubiła. Poczekała, aż Dyrektor wypisze jej przepustkę do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i to jego spokojne, miłe spojrzenie całkowicie rozwiewało tę dziwną potrzebę. Może powinna przyczepić sobie Dumbledore'a do kieszeni i nosić go wszędzie ze sobą jako talizman? Zachichotał, jakby właśnie widział jej myśli – zarumieniła się na myśl o tym, że faktycznie mogłoby tak być – i machnął jej ręką na do widzenia. Snape z kolei, wyglądając jak sama śmierć, niechętnie przytrzymał jej drzwi i przepuścił przodem.

Gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zamknęły i spojrzała w górę na Mistrza Eliksirów, w jego ciemne, okrutne oczy i zalała ją taka fala gorąca, że przez chwilę nie widziała niczego. Pożerała go wzrokiem, błądząc od pół-długich tłustych włosów, poprzez zniszczoną życiem twarz, aż po silne, zgrabne ciało ukryte pod warstwami szat. Znienawidziła te warstwy materiału w jednej chwili. Gdy ponownie podniosła wzrok aż zachłysnęła się z wrażenia widząc jego skrzywioną w zwierzęcym grymasie twarz. Tak. Tak. Proszę. Właśnie tak. Bała się oddychać. Bała się ruszyć, w obawie przed tym, że go spłoszy, nim ją dotknie. Zszedł o jeden stopień niżej. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, nie mogąc powstrzymać dreszczy oczekiwania. Zbliżył się. Czuła jego zapach – niezbyt intensywny, jakby starał się pozostać niewidoczny nawet dla zmysłu powonienia, ale ona go czuła. Poła jego szaty owinęła się na chwilę wokół jej łydki w pieszczocie. A potem minął ją i zaczął iść w kierunku gargulców, nawet na nią nie spojrzawszy.

Nie będzie go miała, nie był zainteresowany, dał jej to zrozumienia bardzo wyraźnie. Hermiona nigdy tak nikogo nie pragnęła, niczego tak nie pragnęła jak jego dotyku i zastanawiała się czy jeśli wygrają wojnę i on przestanie być zarówno jej nauczycielem, jak i szpiegiem Zakonu… Nagle wyobraziła sobie zupełnie inny scenariusz – co się stanie, jeśli przegrają – ona trafi w ręce Malfoyów, a on nie będzie mógł jej pomóc, bo to zagroziłoby jego życiu, jeśli w ogóle uda mu się przeżyć. Będzie dniami i nocami leżała pod dwoma obleśnymi potworami, a zapewne nie tylko pod nimi i będzie jedynie wspominała tę jedną, jedyną noc, a nawet i ona nie przyniesie ulgi. I będzie tak żyła, być może kilka dni, w najlepszym przypadku tygodni. Ale co to będzie za życie? Niewiele myśląc zbiegła za Snape'em i złapała go za ramię.

– To napaść na nauczyciela, Granger. Wiesz czym grozi.

– Obiecaj mi coś – praktycznie pisnęła, wiedząc, że musi to powiedzieć. I bojąc się, że jej odmówi. A tylko on był w stanie to zrobić. Ani Ron, ani Harry nie byliby w stanie. Przypuszczała, że jej przyjaciele, a także członkowie Zakonu nawet nie zrozumieliby jej prośby. – Proszę, obiecaj.

Snape spojrzał na nią ostro zza swojego haczykowatego nosa. Wydawał się być znudzony i poirytowany. Ale gdyby nie chciał jej słuchać, to już by go tu nie było. I zwróciłby jej uwagę na to, że mówi do niego na „ty".

– Niby co takiego?

– Jeśli Śmierciożercy wygrają – zabij mnie zanim trafię w ręce Malfoyów.

Zszokowała go. Otworzył szeroko oczy, uchylił usta i wpatrywał się w nią jak w stworzenie z innej planety.

– Dlaczego?

– Znasz Malfoyów. Ile będę żyła, jeśli będę pod ich opieką? – rzuciła gorzko i od razu zobaczyła w jego oczach odpowiedź. Krótko. – Oszczędzisz mi śmierci w męczarniach. Obiecaj mi to.

Wpatrywał się intensywnie w jej oczy, jakby chciał wiedzieć wszystko, jakby chciał zrozumieć wszystko. Po chwili pochylił się i musnął jej czoło ustami. Nic nie powiedział, ale wiedziała. Obiecał.

Odetchnęła i wyminęła go, czując się… może nie dobrze, ale na pewno lepiej, niż przed chwilą. Idąc w kierunku Biblioteki, starała się nie wyglądać na zbyt smutną lub zbyt szczęśliwą, ale w jej ruchach pojawiła się energia, której wcześniej nie miała. Bo to nie było tak, że Hermiona była bezwolną istotką skazaną na swoje namiętności. Skądże. Owszem, to co czuła było naprawdę potężne, ale – wchodząc pomiędzy regały pełne książek – była pewna, że jest sposób by to opanować. W chwili takiej jak ta wiedziała, że do szczęścia nie potrzebuje nie tylko Mistrza Eliksirów, ale mężczyzn w ogóle. Czuła się dobrze sama, lubiła być sama, a instynkt przecież dało się kontrolować. Nawet nie zaklęciem, ale zwykłą siłą woli, którą dzisiaj – musiała to ze wstydem przyznać – się nie popisała. Weszła do działu Magomedycyna i, wspominając drugi rok Hogwartu oraz zaklęcie, jakim Lockhart potraktował złamaną rękę Harry'ego, zaczęła szukać książki o składaniu złamanych kości.

– Hmm, zacznę od tego.

Otworzyła książkę i natychmiastowo rzuciła na nią czar wyciszający. Dziękuję bardzo, aż za dobrze wiem, jak krzyczy osoba ze złamaną kością.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy skończyła robić notatki, przećwiczyła na sucho zaklęcia oraz zapamiętała dokładną listę medykamentów, jakie musiałaby zacząć przy sobie nosić, zerknęła na zegarek i zbladła. Dwudziesta druga siedemnaście. Szybko spakowała notatki do torby, odstawiła książkę na półkę i wyszła z Biblioteki, szybkim krokiem kierując się do wieży Gryffindoru. Musiała dotrzeć do swojego kominka jak najszybciej. Weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i jęknęła. Impreza. Zapomniała! W sobotę miał się odbyć mecz Gryffindor przeciwko Hufflepuff'owi i już wiadomo było kto wygrał, a że był to czwartek wieczór, a w piątek lekcje dla wszystkich – prócz niej, oczywiście – zaczynały się dopiero po południu, impreza trwała w najlepsze. Być może udałoby jej się w miarę szybko dotrzeć do swojego pokoju, gdyby nie Ron, który zastąpił jej drogę i przytrzymał gadką o niczym przez dobry kwadrans, nim się go pozbyła, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Następnie ten sam problem miała z Ginny, która – jak zwykle, gdy wypiła nieco Ognistej, która powinna zostać skonfiskowana, ale zawsze magicznym sposobem znikała, gdy Hermiona się pojawiała – musiała oczywiście popłakać nad popularnością Harry'ego i jego brakiem zainteresowania. Sam Wybraniec znikał właśnie za portretem, pomagając zielonemu z zatrucia-nie-wiadomo-czym Neville'owi i jedynie posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech. Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy w końcu pojawiła się w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów, ten był zdrowo wkurzony. Siedział na kanapie z nogą założoną na nogę i czytał książkę, której nie rozpoznawała, ale gdy podniósł znad tekstu spojrzenie wiedziała, że nie będzie to miłe spotkanie.

– Um, dobry wieczór – zaczęła niezgrabnie. Ale wstyd. Zawsze była dumna ze swojej punktualności. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale w Pokoju Wspólnym odbywa się zabawa i nie mogłam przejść niezauważona, a nie chciałam wzbudzać podejrzeń.

– Rozumiem.

Ten głos był zwodniczo spokojny, znała go z lekcji Eliksirów – właśnie szykował replikę, która zmiażdży jej poczucie własnej wartości.

– Po prostu Ron mnie zatrzymał, mówiąc…

– Nie obchodzi mnie co takiego mówił pan Weasley. – Jego głos był jak smagnięcie batem.

Wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego lekko wystraszona. Takiego Snape'a jeszcze nie znała. Kiedy wstał poczuła znajomy ból w okolicach podbrzusza. Nie znowu! Przyglądała się jego dłoniom, gdy stawiał na stole słoiki pełne różnych eliksirów. Był pełen gracji, ale tym razem widziała, że jest zły. Ruchy były bardziej gwałtowne, pozbawione płynności, którą zawsze się odznaczał.

– Co pan będzie robił, panie profesorze?

Była autentycznie zainteresowana. Łypnął na nią czarnym okiem, ale po chwili wrócił do układania eliksirów. Kiedy była już pewna, że jej nie odpowie, odezwał się. Z boku stołu postawił trzy butelki z różnokolorowymi miksturami.

– Najpierw będę musiał podać ci trzy różne eliksiry, które nie powinny ci zaszkodzić. Ten – Dotknął palcem korka eliksiru o barwie kanarkowej żółci. – Jest uspokajający. Wprowadzi cię w pewien rodzaj transu, byś nie opierała się wyciąganiu sondy.

– Czy to boli?

– Nie. – Uwielbiała go słuchać. Już od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie ten głos potrafił ją zahipnotyzować. Teraz doszły do tego i inne bodźce, ale w tej chwili ta naukowa część Snape'a wzbudzała jej szacunek. Najlepszy spośród Mistrzów Eliksirów na Wyspach Brytyjskich. A do tego najmłodszy. – Jednak nie jest to miłe uczucie. To tak jakby coś przesuwało się w tobie od wewnątrz. Naturalnym odruchem w takiej sytuacji jest napięcie mięśni, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Drugi eliksir – Wskazał butelkę, w której wirowała zielono-czarna maź – jest ochronny. Zdarzało się w przeszłości, że sonda wychodząc… poprzestawiała niektóre części ciała. Z kolei trzeci eliksir… – Spojrzał jej w oczy i znów poczuła to przyciąganie. A do tego jej myśli sprzed chwili, o tym, że jest tak genialnym i utalentowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów w tak młodym wieku, dodały mu atrakcyjności do tego stopnia, że poczuła, że robi jej się gorąco. – Trzeci jest dla mnie. Żebym nie stracił panowania.

– To znaczy? Może pan – musi – stracić panowanie – nad samokontrolą – nad czym?

Musiała się opanować. Chłód i logika. To były zajęcia, tylko trochę inne. W komnatach Snape'a. Gdzie nikt nie mógł ich widzieć. O, Merlinie. Nie idzie mi to najlepiej.

– O ile zapuszczanie sondy jest rzeczą nieszkodliwą, to proces wyciągania jej jest już wybitnie czarnoksięski. Może mnie… skorumpować. Przez przypadek, albo celowo, mógłbym zrobić ci krzywdę, Granger. A nie zamierzam użerać się z tobą przez resztę nocy. Zacznijmy. Wypij.

Podał jej flakonik, po czym sam sięgnął po ten trzeci – zauważyła jedynie, że kolor jest jasnozielony. Ile eliksirów istnieje, o których ona nie ma pojęcia, a których składniki on potrafi wyrecytować przez sen? Pijąc miksturę, w pełni odczuła przepaść intelektualną pomiędzy nimi. Ona, która zawsze tak szczyciła się swoją wiedzą, była jeszcze w powijakach w porównaniu ze stojącym obok mężczyzną. Ile razy musiał w duchu wyśmiewać jej pewność siebie i pełne przekonania wypowiedzi? Ile razy się pomyliła?

– Usiądź, Granger. Nie mam ochoty stać przez najbliższe pół godziny.

Siadając przełknęła czarno-zieloną maź i zakrztusiła się.

– Obrzydlistwo – wycharczała, gdy opanowała mdłości. Wydawało jej się, że przez chwilę uniósł kąciki ust w rozbawieniu.

– Oczywiście. Czego się spodziewałaś po eliksirze, którego głównym składnikiem jest smocze łajno?

Nie miała pojęcia jaki ma wyraz twarzy, ale tym razem na pewno się uśmiechnął. Szeroko, czystym rozbawieniem. I to go tak odmieniło, że przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że widzi innego człowieka. Pomimo odurzenia kanarkowym eliksirem coś w środku ją ścisnęło. Powinien uśmiechać się częściej. Powinien być rozbawiony częściej.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiedy usiadł na blacie stołu i dotknął różdżką jej czoła był już w pełni poważny i opanowany.

– Zamknij oczy, Granger. To potrwa do godziny, może nawet dwóch w zależności od twojego organizmu i, jeśli najdzie cię ochota na sen, to się jej poddaj. W żadnym wypadku nie walcz.

Gdy poczuła pierwsze drażniące swędzenie w palcach u nóg miała ochotę się wzdrygnąć, ale nie mogła znaleźć w sobie odpowiednio dużo siły. Oparta wygodnie o miękki fotel myślała spokojnie o wszystkim – o Harrym i jego koszmarach, o Ronie i Ginny, o pani Weasley, która była coraz chudsza z nerwów, o Fleur i Billu oraz ich różnicach poglądów, o swoich rodzicach i tym, czy martwią się brakiem wiadomości od niej, o bliźniakach, o Percym… I po raz pierwszy od dawna żadna z tych myśli nie powodowała mdlącego uczucia strachu, które przepalało jej żołądek i nie dawało spać po nocach. I nawet roztrząsając kwestię dziwnych relacji z Mistrzem Eliksirów, wiedziała już jak ma postąpić. Jeszcze nie teraz, dać mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie. Ale później. Później…

Gdy otworzyła oczy wiedziała od razu, że zasnęła. Po pierwsze – była wypoczęta. A po drugie – zdecydowanie nie była spokojna. Każdy jej nerw drgał, czuła się tak, jakby chodziło po niej stado mrówek. Spojrzała na pochylonego nad stołem Snape'a, który co chwila wkładał różdżkę do słoika z perłowo-białą miksturą, po czym zapisywał coś na pergaminie.

– Czemu czuję się tak dziwnie?

– To efekt uboczny działania obu mikstur – odpowiedział spokojnie. Za spokojnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że było ładnie po drugiej w nocy, jeśli jego zegar się nie mylił. Nie wierzyła, że aż tak zmógł ją sen. – Do rana wszystko powinno wrócić do normy.

– Kiedy będą wyniki?

– To nie jest jakieś głupie, mugolskie badanie krwi – warknął, wyraźnie zirytowany, po czym równie szybko jak się zdenerwował, opanował się. Dziwne. – Może potrwać to z pięć, sześć następnych godzin. Chwilowo wiem jedynie tyle, że w trakcie nocy spałaś dość niespokojnie, ale bez większych problemów.

– Czy pan… – Przełknęła ślinę, bo ten pisk nie wyszedł najlepiej. – Czy pan będzie wiedział dokładnie co czułam w jakiej porze dnia?

Wiedział już, że ją podniecał – musiałby być ślepy i głuchy, by nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy – ale nie wiedział jak bardzo. A ona nie chciała, by zrozumiał. Już wtedy, w gabinecie Dyrektora, komentarz Dumbledore'a ją przeraził. Czy aż tak było to po niej widać? Czy w głębi duszy Snape naśmiewał się z niej?

– Nie do końca. Szukam anomalii. Silnych emocji, nagłej zmiany nastroju, czegoś co nagle zaboli, nagle uspokoi. – Zaśmiał się cicho i przez chwilę musiała zamrugać. Naprawdę był jakiś dziwny. Nie widziała jego twarzy, bo ciemne włosy były jak kurtyna, ale… Coś było nie tak. – Mam wrażenie, że z twoim temperamentem znajdę tu tego sporo, więc pewnie spędzę nad badaniami resztę dnia. Może nawet dostanę wolne?

– Panie profesorze… Czy wszystko w porządku?

Wciąż na nią nie patrzył. Nie było to niczym nowym – przez prawie siedem lat traktował ją jak powietrze, nie licząc momentów, w których mógł na nią nawrzeszczeć – a mimo tego miała wrażenie, że tym razem robi to celowo.

– Nie twój biznes – syknął, po czym wskazał jej palcem kominek. – Zmiataj do swoich komnat. Dość już zajęłaś mi czasu. Jutro przez sowę dam ci znać, czy masz przyjść wieczorem, czy też nie.

– A chciałby pan, żebym przyszła? – zadała to pytanie szybciej, niż pomyślała. Złapała się za usta, ale już było za późno.

– Bardzo. – Równie szybko odpowiedział, niskim, nabrzmiałym namiętnością głosem i dopiero wypowiadając to słowo podniósł wzrok. Wciągnęła ostro powietrze i nawet nie wiedząc kiedy zdążyła się cofnąć praktycznie wtuliła się plecami w ścianę.

Nie umiała powiedzieć, co się zmieniło – to była ta sama twarz, ten sam człowiek, nawet ten dziki wyraz twarzy, który kojarzył jej się jednoznacznie z przyjemnością, był bez zmian. Jednak wrażenie było kompletnie inne. Siedzący na kanapie Snape przerażał ją. Coś w jego postawie, w spojrzeniu było tak mroczne, tak niebezpieczne, że bez namysłu podskoczyła do kominka, wrzuciła proszek Fiuu i przeniosła się do swoich komnat. Dopiero gdy usiadła na łóżku poczuła, że jest cała mokra od potu, ale najbardziej męczyło ją to przekonanie, że właśnie uratowała życie. Instynktownie czuła, że gdyby tam została, to skończyłoby się to dla niej bardzo źle. Zadrżała i roztarła ramiona dłońmi. Było jej zimno. Nic dziwnego – spędziła tyle czasu w lochach będąc w krótkim rękawku. Weszła do łazienki i nalała wody do wanny, czując, że dziś już nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Ciepła woda rozgrzała zziębniętą skórę, ale nie przyniosła ukojenia. Czy to był Snape-Śmierciożerca? Czy tak właśnie wyglądał, gdy posługiwał się czarną magią? Czy takim widziały go ofiary? Bo Hermiona pod jego wzrokiem właśnie tym się poczuła – ofiarą, gotową na to, by rozszarpał ją drapieżnik. Tak naprawdę, gdyby się zastanowić, to co ona o nim wiedziała? Praktycznie nic. Znała ciało Mistrza Eliksirów w najdrobniejszym nawet szczególe, ale nie miała pojęcia, jaką jest osobą. Kładąc się do łóżka powoli rozmyślała. Był dumny. Miał temperament rogogona węgierskiego i równie urocze usposobienie. Gdy chciał, potrafił być czuły i na swój sposób wyrozumiały. Był odważny, choć to słowo nie oddawało nawet w części powagi sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował – i to z własnej woli. Był również, a raczej przede wszystkim, inteligentny, oczytany i potrafił korzystać z tej wiedzy bez popisywania się nią. To było jednak wszystko. Aż tyle i tylko tyle. Czyżby musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że była tak samo płytka, jak Lavender czy Parvati – interesując się mężczyzną ze względu na jego wygląd i image? To, że chciała wiedzieć więcej niczego nie zmieniało, bo nie był zainteresowany.

Bardzo.

Zamrugała ze zdziwienia w ciemnościach. W całym przerażeniu umknęło jej znaczenie tego słowa i ton, jakim zostało wypowiedziane. Brzmiało to tak, jakby mówił z głębi duszy, bez żadnych głębszych przemyśleń, żadnych kalkulacji. Jęknęła i przytuliła twarz do poduszki. Nie powinna o tym myśleć, a jednak nie potrafiła się powstrzymać.

...

– No i ją przestraszyłem – prychnął z niesmakiem Severus, wpatrując się w pusty kominek, w którym przed chwilą zniknęła dziewczyna. Cóż, nic dziwnego. Jakby zobaczył swoją własną mordę wykrzywioną od nienawiści do świata w ogóle i chęci zerżnięcia jej w szczególe, to też by zwiał. Powód, dla którego nie posiadał lustra. A wydawało mu się, że dobrze nad sobą panuje, ale najwyraźniej jego ciało zaczęło uodparniać się na Eliksir Czystości, co nie było niczym dziwnym i wręcz się tego spodziewał – w końcu zażywał go średnio raz na dwa tygodnie od dobrych dwóch lat. Szkoda jedynie, że akurat dziś postanowił zawieść go po raz pierwszy.

Opadł na oparcie kanapy czując zmęczenie – jak zawsze, gdy powoli opuszczała go żądza mordu. Najgorzej będzie w sobotę, był tego pewien. Przeglądanie umysłu było żmudne i czasochłonne, jednak nie wymagało aż takich pokładów czarnej magii, jakie będą potrzebne przy badaniu skóry. Teoretycznie sonda powinna wyłapać wszystkie nieścisłości, ale ona koncentrowała się bardziej na wnętrzu, niż na powłoce, a naprawdę nie chciał się pomylić.

Potarł oczy i westchnął. Był zmęczony ciągłą walką – z Czarnym Panem o dobro świata, z Dumbledorem o decyzje, które musiały być podejmowane spontanicznie, ze Śmierciożercami o terytorium, z Zakonem o pierdoły, z uczniami o przykładanie większej uwagi do tego, co robią, z sobą samym o opanowanie mrocznej strony duszy, z pragnieniem Hermiony… Wszystko to powoli doprowadzało go do stanu, w którym wchodząc do swoich pokojów miał ochotę paść na twarz i nie wstawać przez najbliższy miesiąc. Ale zawsze pojawiały się eseje do sprawdzenia, herbatki z Czarnym Panem, imprezy Śmierciożerców, pogaduszki Zakonu, bolesna erekcja na wspomnienie piątkowej nocy… Wszystko mu przeszkadzało w odpoczynku i miał wrażenie, nie, wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie. Wojna wkraczała w gorący okres i czekały na niego setki spraw do załatwienia, jeszcze więcej informacji do zebrania i ludzi do zabicia, a on siedzi bezczynnie na kanapie i rozmyśla nad bezsensem swoich działań. Bo tak naprawdę czy to co robi ma jakiś sens? Czy naprawdę musi zwracać aż taką uwagę na każde słowo, które opuści jego usta? Dotąd ani razu nie popełnił poważnego błędu… Nie. Zły tok myślenia. Niechętnie usiadł prosto i potrząsnął głową. Największym błędem, jaki może popełnić, jest wmówienie sobie, że może przestać się kontrolować, bo dotychczas był niemal nieomylny. A na tym etapie wojny nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Czarny Pan chciał go wiedzieć w niedzielę, Dumbledore zapewne będzie kontrolował jego postępy przy sprawie Granger, Malfoy tylko czeka na okazję, by móc na niego podkablować, a po tym, co zrobił Lucjusz… Nie. Dopóki Czarny Pan nie umrze na śmierć Severus nie będzie mógł się zrelaksować. Choć Merlin świadkiem, że przydałoby mu się to. No, nic po nim, jeśli będzie siedział i się nad sobą użalał. Zerknął na pergamin i syknął ze złością – litery zaczęły się zamazywać. Zdarzało się to ostatnimi czasy zbyt często jak na jego gust. Efekt Cruciatusa najprawdopodobniej. Chyba, że czytanie po nocach wreszcie zaczęło się mścić.

– Accio okulary.

Założył cienkie szkła i zmarszczył nos, czując, jak świństwo zsuwa mu się ilekroć pochyla się nad słoikiem. Zacisnął zęby, błagając wszystko co święte o cierpliwość. Jeśli ten dupek James miał ten sam problem co on teraz, to nic dziwnego, że był taki cholernie drażliwy i szukał zaczepki.

– Nie wierzę, że usprawiedliwiam Pottera – mruknął, w końcu rzucając okularami w daleki kąt pokoju. Trudno, będzie bazgrał byle jak, a potem próbował to odczytać, gdy chwilowy napad kreciej ślepoty minie.

Włożył różdżkę do słoika i przymknął oczy, czekając. Po chwili zaczęło mu być dziwnie spokojnie, jakby nic złego nigdy nie miało się zdarzyć. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek było mu tak… dobrze. To nie to. Dalej. Lekkie rozbawienie, napięcie skóry twarzy, ścisk w żołądku. Lekki smutek, irytacja… Wszystkie emocje i reakcje w normie. Dalej, dalej, dalej. Merlinie, jaka nuda. Dalej, dalej. O, coś jest. Wściekłość, zażenowanie i strach. I silny ból. Przymknął oczy i skupił się dokładniej. Malfoy. Nic dziwnego, że tak się wściekła. Jednak nie ma w tym nic nadzwy… Nagła fala pożądania, dzikiego i niepohamowanego zalała jego ciało jak gorąca kąpiel i odcięła wszelkie myśli, jakie chodziły mu po głowie. Jęknął tak głośno jak nigdy, pot zaperlił się na jego czole, wnętrzności zmieniły w ogień i zamiast pisać, złapał stół, by nie upaść. Chciał po prostu znaleźć… wziąć… posiąść… Wyciągnął różdżkę ze słoika i odetchnął, gdy pozostało jedynie mgliste wrażenie tej potrzeby.

– O, kurwa – szepnął, nie ruszając się, czekając, aż serce przestanie mu walić, a w głowie szumieć. Jeśli to właśnie czuła, to nic dziwnego, że tak się gapiła. Cud, że się na niego nie rzuciła. Severus nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak potężnego. Nawet jego własne pożądanie nie było tak silne, choć musiał przyznać, że swoje po prostu trzymał w karbach – coś, czego Granger chyba nie umiała. Otarł czoło i odetchnął. Ile oni szli do lochów i do Dumbledore'a? Nie był pewien czy to wytrzyma, a te emocje były chyba zbyt potężne, by kwalifikowały się na normalne. Owszem, była namiętna, nawet bardzo, ale…

Musiał to sprawdzić, bez względu na wszystko. Zerknął na swoje spodnie, które już niewygodnie go uciskały i z westchnieniem wstał, rozpiął pasek i zsunął materiał z nóg. Po głębszym namyśle zsunął również frak – to krótkie uczucie gorąca wystarczyło, by się spocił, a nie chciał zostawić trwałych śladów na swoim najlepszym ubraniu. Odsunął również kałamarz i pergamin. Nie było sensu trzymać go tak blisko, gdy wiedział, że i tak nie będzie w stanie pisać. Wziął trzy głębokie oddechy nim ponownie zanurzył różdżkę w płynnej mazi. Uczucie gorąca wróciło, złapało go niczym ofiarę, pożerając całe jego ciało. Czuł nieznośny ból między nogami, potrzebę ukojenia, spełnienia… Napięcie wzrastało, tym razem chciał jednak być niegrzeczny. Bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczny. Wstać, rozebrać się, podejść do biurka… Czemu tego nie zrobiła? Złapałbym ją za pierś, wziął do ust, posadził na kolanach wciąż liżąc piersi, rozpiął spodnie i pozwolił jej się nabić na mnie. Jego własne pragnienie zaczęło mieszać się z jej. Niedobrze, nie może… Kolejna fala odcięła wszelkie myśli. Była tylko potrzeba ruchu, dotyku, pocałunku, czegokolwiek by ulżyć temu słodkiemu bólowi. Za dużo. Zbyt intensywnie. Już… Sięgnął wolną dłonią w dół i mocno zacisnął na członku. Niewygodnie. Uniósł biodra, zsunął bieliznę i rzucił byle jak na podłogę, jednocześnie wciąż starając się analizować odczucia Hermiony, choć było to cholernie trudne. Ponownie ścisnął penisa w ręku, ruszając biodrami niemalże wbrew własnej woli i czując jak Hermiona zaciska nogi, idąc przed siebie i chcąc go dotknąć, pociągnąć za szatę w dół. Doszedł w ciszy, mocno zaciskając zęby i jedynie łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach wskazywały na to, jak potężny był to orgazm. Uspokoił się nieco, gdy i jej uczucia nieco osłabły – musieli w tym czasie dotrzeć do gabinetu. Podczas gdy jej emocje wahały się między lekkim pożądaniem, złością i strachem, szybko myślał. Nie było nic dziwnego. Żadnej czarnej magii, żadnej nienawiści – to było najczystsze pragnienie. Granger chciała go do stopnia, którego on nawet nie pojmował umysłem, choć jego ciało bardzo dobrze rozumiało jej ciało. Sam pamiętał, jaka chęć go ogarnęła, gdy wyszli od Albusa i jedynie lata panowania nad sobą kazały mu myśleć o Minerwie robiącej Dumbledore'owi… Zresztą, nieważne. Ona dopiero miała znaleźć swój sposób na ochłonięcie. Dokładnie wyczuł ten moment, w którym znaleźli się na korytarzu – nie tylko znów poczuł się jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy wsuwała w siebie jego członka, ale i nagle przed jego oczami pojawiła się jej wizja. Kurwa, za głęboko wniknął w sondę i…

Gdy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki złapała go za przód szaty i pociągnęła w dół. Wiedziała, że on tego chce. Ich usta zetknęły się – miękkie, chętne z opierającymi się, szorstkimi, ale gdy Hermiona polizała usta Snape'a, ten bez wahania pozwolił jej na penetrację. Jego język owinął się wokół jej i oboje mruknęli. Miała wrażenie, że nie robili tego od lat, a powinni już zawsze. Dotknęła dłońmi jego twarzy i przesunęła je dalej, na włosy, by te nie wchodziły im pomiędzy usta. Uwielbiała to, że nad nią górował. Z każdym ruchem warg, z każdym muśnięciem języka chciała go bardziej, mocniej, bliżej. Całkowicie opanował jej zmysły. Ocierała się o niego, szczerze nienawidząc tych wszystkich warstw ubrań, które ich dzieliły. Sięgnęła jedną dłonią do guzików jego surduta i chciała je rozpiąć…

Wyciągnął różdżkę gwałtownym ruchem, niemalże rozlewając esencję. Oparł się o kanapę i sięgnął po surdut, by wyjąć chusteczkę – miał całą poplamioną dłoń i koszulę, a obawiał się, że to nie koniec, bo wciąż był twardy, chciał wejść do kominka, przenieść się do komnat Hermiony, zaskoczyć ją we śnie, wsunąć dłonie w jej włosy, pocałować głęboko, posmakować jej ust, kochać się z nimi, dotykać piersi, drażnić je… Nie mógł się uspokoić. Ruszał biodrami, dłonią leniwie przesuwając po całej długości członka, drażniąc czubek. Kiedy wyciągnął chusteczkę przez chwilę zwątpił. To nie była chusteczka, tylko majtki Hermiony. Był święcie przekonany, że leżały w jego sypialni. Zwykłe, proste majtki, jakich wiele, ale… Czując się jak ostatni zboczeniec i uwielbiając to uczucie perwersji przysunął materiał do nosa i mocno wciągnął powietrze. Jest. Jej zapach. Ta słodko-kwaśna kwintesencja podniecenia. Powąchał jeszcze raz i mruknął w materiał. Ruchy dłoni stały się bardziej zdecydowane. Znalazł miejsce najintensywniej pachnące i znów czując się przyjemnie nieswojo przesunął po nim językiem. To ten smak. Westchnął i na przemian wąchając i liżąc upajał się tym, czego sobie odmawiał. Napięcie powoli stawało się nie do zniesienia, ale chciał to przedłużyć. Jeszcze przez chwilę, jeszcze trochę. Ułożył się wygodniej i uniósł swojego członka, by owinąć go białym materiałem. Sam ten widok – niewinnych majtek Hermiony, owiniętych wokół jego kutasa wciąż oblepionego spermą z poprzedniego orgazmu, obudził w nim jakieś zwierzę, którego obecności nigdy nie czuł. Chciał ją tutaj. Pochylającą się nad nim i zlizującą nasienie. Nagą. Ssącą czubek penisa, dłonią, w której trzyma własną bieliznę przemoczoną od soków, sunącą w górę i w dół. Błagającą, by ją brał. By ją zerżnął na stole, na kanapie, na podłodze – gdziekolwiek, byleby to zrobił i to szybko. Uniósł biodra i westchnął, gdy materiał zsunął się w dół. Złapał go i tracąc wszelkie opanowanie zaczął robić sobie dobrze, jednocześnie starając się wyobrazić sobie reakcję Granger, gdyby o tym wiedziała. Że masturbuje się jej bielizną. Że sięgając drugą dłonią do jąder i ściskając je delikatnie chce tam czuć jej rękę.

Nie chciał jedynie by wiedziała, że dochodząc po raz drugi i całkowicie się zapominając, wyjęczał jej imię.

...

– … i nie, niczego innego tam nie było. – Severus zakończył półgodzinny wywód z ciężkim westchnieniem i potarł oczy, czując zmęczenie. Dopiero za szóstym razem udało mu się w pełni przeanalizować uczucia Hermiony, a do tego czasu jego kanapa oraz skradziony element bielizny dziewczyny były kompletnie zrujnowane. Podobnie jak jego poczucie własnej godności.

– Severusie, może powinieneś wziąć dzień wolnego? – Albus spojrzał na niego z lekkim zmartwieniem. – Nawet śniadanie możesz zjeść u siebie w komnatach. Jesteś blady…

– Bo to coś nowego, prawda? – burknął zainteresowany. Nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, że to nie sesje ciężkich zaklęć go tak wymęczyły, tylko działania, od których czuł powstające zakwasy w prawej dłoni, która niby była przyzwyczajona do ciężkiej pracy przy tworzeniu eliksirów, ale najwyraźniej tym razem uruchomił działania mięśni, które normalnie się leniły.

– … i masz podkrążone oczy. Spałeś choć trochę?

– Niby kiedy? Miałem dwadzieścia cztery godziny z życia opanowanej hormonami nastolatki do przejrzenia.

– Nalegam jednak, byś wziął dzień wolnego. Zwłaszcza, że czeka cię dzisiaj kilka godzin ciężkiej pracy z jej umysłem.

Zupełnie jakby tego nie wiedział. Gryząc się w język, by nie przekroczyć dopuszczalnej granicy, jedynie skinął głową.

– Albusie, czy… – zaczął, ale nie był pewien jak sformułować pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta. Musiał to zrobić jak najsubtelniej, by nie przysporzyć sobie dodatkowych problemów. Dyrektor uwielbiał mieszać w życiu wszystkich dookoła, a dawanie mu pretekstu było naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej nie tylko Severus, ale w ogóle cały świat, potrzebował. – Wiesz może jakie są sposoby na przetestowanie ciała w poszukiwaniu magii pozytywnej?

Dyrektor zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Obawiasz się, że mogła zostać potraktowana zaklęciem, którego twoja sonda nie wykryła?

– Tak. – Mniej więcej, bo nie chodziło o Granger. – Wszystkie inkantacje jakie mi przychodzą do głowy, a także wszystkie eliksiry, nastawione są na czarną magię. Myślałem bardziej o neutralnych zaklęciach lub wręcz tych całkowicie pozytywnych. Nigdy jednak nie zgłębiałem tego tematu z przyczyn oczywistych.

– To wyjątkowo trudne do wykrycia zaklęcia, mój drogi, dlatego, że nie niosą ze sobą ładunku emocjonalnego rzucającego.

Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie warknąć, że uczył się tego jakieś dwadzieścia sześć lat temu i powtórka nie jest potrzebna.

– Przekartkowałem kilka książek, ale niczego pomocnego nie znalazłem. Ale ty jesteś Mistrzem Zaklęć.

– Severusie… Miło mi, że masz o mnie tak dobrą opinię, ale to jest nie tylko poza moim zasięgiem, ale również każdego innego czarodzieja – odpowiedział smutno starszy mężczyzna, popijając herbatę i zagryzając ją ciastkiem, krusząc na brodę. – Znasz teorię zaklęć, sam tworzysz całkiem zmyślne rzeczy, wiesz więc, że…

– Albusie, znam teorię, nie musisz mi jej przytaczać – warknął. – Wystarczy, że powiesz, że nie masz żadnej wiedzy znanej wyłącznie Mistrzom i wystarczy.

– Chciałem się jedynie wytłumaczyć – spokojnie odpowiedział dyrektor. – Jest mi bardzo przykro, że nie mogę nic zrobić. Naprawdę martwię się o stan zdrowia panny Granger.

Ruszając lekko palcami i czując nieznośny ból mięśni Severus ledwo powstrzymał się od komentarza, że to raczej o jego zdrowie powinien się martwić, ale to wymagałoby dalszych wyjaśnień, których wolał nie udzielać. Większą część poranka spędził na rzucaniu na siebie wszystkich możliwych zaklęć jakie przyszły mu do głowy, ale nie znalazł nic podejrzanego, co tylko upewniło go w tym, że coś naprawdę jest nie w porządku. Większość ludzi być może zdziwiłaby się lekko gdyby ich ciało zbuntowało się przeciwko nim, ale szybko uznaliby, że czasami takie rzeczy się zdarzają, w końcu są tylko ludźmi. Jednak nie Severus. Dwadzieścia lat spędził na trenowaniu swoich odruchów, emocji i myśli, dzięki czemu znał swoje ciało lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedział, że to co się dzieje nie jest naturalne, nawet jeśli gdzieś tam w głowie pojawiała się myśl, że być może po prostu pewne rzeczy są poza kontrolą. Gdyby nie te cholerne pręty podejrzewałby nie Voldemorta, ale siedzącego naprzeciw starego czarodzieja, który niejednokrotnie pół-żartem, pół-serio proponował pomoc „nieszkodliwymi miłosnymi czarami". W tej chwili jednak zachodził w głowę jaki cel mógłby mieć Czarny Pan w podsycaniu namiętności pomiędzy nim, a „szlamą Pottera". I choć myślał nad tym intensywnie – nie mógł znaleźć przyczyny, co powodowało wzrost adrenaliny i nieprzyjemne ciarki. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nawet jeśli nie jest w stanie odkryć toku myślenia czarnoksiężnika, to przynajmniej wie jakie kierują nim pobudki, gdy robi coś bezpośrednio swoim Śmierciożercom. Czyżby był aż tak pewien swojego statusu szpiega, że się zdradził? A może zrobił coś, przez co znalazł się na czarnej liście?

– Nad czym tak myślisz, chłopcze?

– Ogólnie.

– Wiesz… – zaczął Albus tonem, który zawsze uruchamiał alarm w głowie Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaraz zacznie się wylewanie żalów, a przy tym padną słowa, które niewątpliwie będą odnosić się do tego, co właśnie sobie myślał. Gdyby nie był tak dobrym Oklumentą poważnie by się zastanowił czy Dumbledore nie buszuje w jego głowie. To jednak nasuwało znacznie gorszą myśl, że był po prostu przewidywalny. – Czasami zastanawiam się kiedy wszedłem w ten etap życia, gdzie nic już nie jest przyjemnie zaskakujące, gdzie oczekiwanie jakby straciło na znaczeniu. Często zazdroszczę wam, młodym. Żyjecie szybko, intensywnie i nie przejmujecie się nadchodzącym jutrem. Nawet ty, Severusie. Nie potrafisz się cieszyć każdym dniem, jesteś na to zbyt paranoiczny i cyniczny, jednak emocji, jakie się w tobie pojawiają, wystarczyłoby na pięciu ludzi. Ma to, owszem, spory związek z trybem życia jaki prowadzisz, ale przypuszczam, że w twoim przypadku wszystko jest jakby bardziej żywe, bardziej gwałtowne. Wbrew kontroli, którą się szczycisz, jesteś bardzo namiętną osobą. Tego też ci zazdroszczę. Ja zawsze byłem… spokojny, to odpowiednie słowo, jak przypuszczam. Wszystko przewidywałem, wszystkiego się spodziewałem, a to czego się nie spodziewałem przyjmowałem ze spokojem, nie walczyłem z tym.

Severus niechętnie spojrzał na zegar. Jeśli miał się wyspać, to powinien już teraz sobie iść, ale wiedział z dość przykrego doświadczenia, że jak Dumbledore zaczynał swoje wywody, to nie kończył ich szybko. Nie chciał tu siedzieć choćby dlatego, że Albus uwielbiał poruszać tematy, które młodszy mężczyzna chętnie by pomijał. O właśnie, takie jak ten.

– Nawet z moim uczuciem do Minerwy nie walczyłem zbyt długo, choć w sumie powinienem. W tamtym czasie związki z uczennicami były zabronione prawem…

– Dalej są – burknął Snape, z utęsknieniem spoglądając na drzwi.

– Są tabu, jednak nie przestępstwem tak długo, jak jest pozwolenie Dyrektora Szkoły. Sam zadbałem o wprowadzenie tego przepisu po tym, jak musieliśmy z Minerwą kryć się po kątach. Bałem się, że gdy to się wyda, jej reputacja będzie całkowicie zniszczona i choć teraz na coś takiego niektórzy patrzyliby krzywo, to nie jest to dłużej coś tak haniebnego, jak pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Nigdy nie dałem jej tego, na co zasługiwała.

Merlinie, chroń go. Naprawdę nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy z Albusem w stanie melancholii, nawet jeśli przypuszczał, że ta melancholia była wyłącznie na użytek manipulacji. Stary kozioł chciał mu najwyraźniej przekazać, że to co czuje nie jest aż tak złe i podejrzane. W sumie coś aż za bardzo chciał go do tego przekonać.

– Wydaje się być zadowolona z tego co ma. A przynajmniej ma na kim się wyżyć, gdy dopada ją zły humor. Póki nie jestem to ja, wszystko mi jedno.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Dumbledore zirytował się – autentycznie zirytował. Nie było w tym nawet grama udawania. Coś nowego.

– Ona być może jest zadowolona, ale ja nie bardzo. Wiesz, ile lat spędziłem gryząc brodę obawiając się, że pojawi się w końcu jakiś młody i nie do końca głupi czarodziej, który zabierze ją z daleka od murów pełnych dzieci, których Minerwa nie znosi uczyć? Który zaproponuje jej to, czego ja nie mogę? Małżeństwo? Rodzinę? Spokój bez żadnych wojen, czarnoksiężników, Ministrów Magii i Chłopców-Którzy-Przeżyli? – Na kpiarsko uniesioną brew Severusa odpowiedział już spokojniej. – Oboje lubimy Harry'ego, jednak czasami chciałby, żebyśmy spędzili wieczór jedynie we dwoje, nie przejmując się wielkimi sprawami tego świata.

– Minerwa jest cholerną Gryfonką. Gdybyś ją wsadził do jakiegoś domku, okrył kocykami i otoczył spokojem, zwariowałaby w dwie minuty, dobrze o tym wiesz. Wiesz też, że gdyby nie chciała tu być, to by nie była.

Ugryzł się w język, by nie dodać „dlatego przestań zrzędzić i myśleć, że to na mnie podziała". Albus jednak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego ponuro.

– Być może, jednak często żałuję, że nie opuściłem murów Hogwartu z dniem, w którym ona ukończyła tu naukę. Kobiet takich jak ona nie zdobywa się na całe życie, Severusie. Dzień w dzień trzeba walczyć o jej uwagę, o zainteresowanie, bo tak naprawdę w ostatecznym rozrachunku ona odejdzie nie oglądając się za siebie, a ja będą płakać bez końca.

Ja chcę do mojego ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka. Do poduszki. Spać, do cholery!

– Bylebyś nie zaczął teraz. Jeśli mam się wyspać przed sesją z Granger, to muszę wyjść już teraz, więc jeśli mi wybaczysz…

Jeśli sądził, że to zadziała to się mylił.

...

… lewa kostka jest pogruchotana z przemieszczeniem promienistym. Ustawić pod kątem dwunastu stopni od sposobu w jaki leżała, delikatnie oczyścić czteroma zaklęciami kolejno podanymi na stronach 1239, 1982, 1653 oraz 123, a następnie…

– HURRRA!

Hermiona potarła oczy i westchnęła. Magomedycyna pociągała ją bardziej, niż byłaby skłonna przyznać, ale hałas jaki tworzyli jej przyjaciele, nie sprzyjał koncentracji i o ile była przyzwyczajona do standardowego poziomu, to tym razem przechodzili samych siebie. Praktycznie cały stół Gryfonów szalał, jakby dopiero co zdobyli Puchar Domu. Jednak zirytowała się tak naprawdę dopiero w momencie, w którym Harry zaczął nią szarpać, w ten sposób dając ujście swojej radości. Wyrwała mu rękaw i spojrzała wściekle.

– O co chodzi? – warknęła, starając się opanować. Ten akapit naprawdę był ciekawy, zaczęła nawet planować na kim i jak przećwiczy, ale nie mogła się skupić i o mały włos Harry nie wytrącił jej kanapki z ręki, a gdyby ta spadła na książkę… Voldemort byłby najmniejszym z problemów słynnego Pottera.

– Nie mamy Eliksirów! Rozumiesz? – krzyknął radośnie chłopak, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu z radości. – Nie ma Eliksirów! Dwóch godzin!

– Jak to nie ma Eliksirów?

– Dean właśnie powiedział, że słyszał jak Dumbledore mówi do McGonagall, że Snape…

– Po pierwsze, Harry – przerwała mu ostro. – To jest profesor Dumbledore mówiący do profesor McGonagall o profesorze Snapie. A po drugie, nie wierzę.

– Ale…

– Ile razy w ciągu tego miesiąca Dean przyniósł informację o tym, że nie będzie jakichś lekcji?

– No, ze trzy.

– Właśnie. A ile razy miał rację?

Cisza. Dean i Seamus mieli wybitny talent do słuchania i wyciągania pochopnych wniosków i chyba tylko ona jedna w całym Gryffindorze nauczyła się, że nie należy im ufać. Zresztą, Snape nigdy nie odwoływał zajęć. Chyba, że został wezwany. Przeszedł ją chłodny dreszcz, ale starała się go opanować. Merlinie, jak dobrze by było, gdyby nie było dziś Eliksirów. Ale to by też oznaczało, że coś mu się stało… Dziwna niepewność zagnieździła się w jej żołądku i nawet akapit, który czytała już piąty raz, nie wchodził do głowy. Kiedy kwadrans później, ku jeszcze głośniejszej radości Gryfonów, profesor McGonagall oznajmiła, że Eliksiry się nie odbędą, wiedziała, że to jest coś, czego potrzebowała. Testu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i starała się uspokoić. Nie wiedziała przecież, czy został wezwany, a nawet jeśli – nie miała wpływu na to czy przeżyje, czy też nie, ale wiedziała jedno. Powinna się zdystansować – jeśli będzie dalej tak się zachowywała, to w końcu wyjdzie na idiotkę, którą już się czuła. Przecież nie powinna tak gwałtownie reagować za każdym razem, gdy jej Mistrz Eliksirów zostanie wspomniany. Wcześniej była to lekka panika, przyspieszone bicie serca, rumieniec, a nie coś tak… dziwnego. Taka Lavender sypia z wieloma i Hermiona jakoś nie zauważyła, by przy którymś traciła te resztki rozumu, które posiadała. Ron również nie szalał za żadną z dziewuch, które koło niego się kręciły. Z czego wynika, że to ona była jakaś nienormalna. Nic nowego, naprawdę. Nie mogła jednak dawać dodatkowej amunicji Snape'owi, choć na szczęście jeszcze nie zaczął z niej drwić. Nie należało jednak liczyć na to, że ten stan potrwa długo.

– To co robimy? – Ron objął ją ramieniem, po czym zmieszał się i odsunął nieco. – Sorki, zapomniałem.

– Póki robisz to jako przyjaciel, nie przeszkadzasz mi – odpowiedziała swobodnie, dopijając herbatę. – Ja idę do Biblioteki.

– A nie chciałabyś z nami pójść na boisko? My sobie pogramy, a ty posiedzisz na trybunach. Będzie cicho.

– Ron, wiesz dobrze, że nie będzie cicho. A ja chciałabym skończyć tę książkę dzisiaj. Jutro biorę się za następne.

– Co to właściwie jest? – Skrzywił się czytając tytuł. – Magomedecyna zaawansowana? Po co ci to?

– W razie gdybyś spadł z miotły.

– Ej, ja nie spadam z miotły!

– Kłóciłbym się – wtrącił wyszczerzony Harry. – Chodź, zostawmy Hermionę jej książkom, nim nas przeklnie. Zamierzam dzisiaj spróbować tę korbę Khanovica, ale nie normalną, tylko połączoną z…

Gdy tylko zniknęli jej z pola widzenia zarzuciła torbę na ramię i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do Biblioteki, by wślizgnąć się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Nie mogła doczekać się następnych książek, które już sobie upatrzyła. Gdy mijała dział przeznaczony na księgi wątpliwej moralności – większość zabezpieczona dodatkowo magicznymi łańcuchami, by uczniowie z przepustkami nie mogli ich ruszyć – ktoś złapał ją za ramię i wciągnął między regały. Pisnęła i sięgnęła szybko po różdżkę, ale jej dłoń została unieruchomiona w bolesnym uścisku. Plecy boleśnie uderzyły o twarde drewno, na chwilę straciła oddech.

– Proszę, proszę, kto tu zawędrował – syknął Malfoy, z lubością przeciągając słowa. – Czyżby Severus wypuścił swoje zwierzątko na spacer?

– Odczep się, Malfoy – rzuciła hardo i krzyknęła, gdy poczuła mocne uderzenie w twarz. Gdy już wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia, było jej nieco lżej. Omal go nie kopnęła, ale jedna myśl ją powstrzymała. On się nie odważy, a jeśli ona mu coś zrobi, to Snape może za to zapłacić.

– A niby dlaczego miałbym? I tak już prawie jesteś moją własnością.

– Kluczowym słowem jest tu prawie. Wiesz dobrze, że to nie twój teren. Nie chciałbyś, żeby twój tatuś miał przez to problemy, co?

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie i sięgnął dłonią do guzików jej bluzki.

– A słyszałaś kiedyś o Obliviate?

Zastanowiła się, kiedy Malfoy tak nisko upadł. Kiedy szyderczy uśmiech, który zdawał się pasować do jego twarzy, zmienił się w wymuszony, obleśny grymas szpecący jego w sumie dość przystojną twarz. Dlatego zamiast kopnąć go tam gdzie najbardziej zaboli, postarała się choć trochę uspokoić. Naprawdę nie powinna go denerwować, choćby tylko ze względu na własne bezpieczeństwo.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że to ci się upiecze? – Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, gdy zamiast strachu, którego pewnie się spodziewał, zobaczył pełen spokój. – Że to nie zaszkodzi twojej rodzinie? Jak dobry jesteś w czarach pamięci, Malfoy? Na tyle by oszukać profesora Snape'a? – Zwątpił, widziała to. Mimo to wsunął dłoń pod rozpięte guziki i położył tuż pod jej piersią. Musiała przygryźć policzek od środka, by opanować instynktowną chęć ucieczki. Wyszarpnie się później. Teraz to jedynie zaskutkowałoby atakiem. Draco uwielbiał czuć władzę, a pokazując taki strach, tylko by go zachęciła. – Po co miałbyś przysparzać kłopotów swojemu ojcu? Swoje matce?

– To wszystko przez tę wywłokę – warknął, boleśnie ściskając jej bok. Strużka potu spłynęła jej po kręgosłupie. Starała się brać uspokajające oddechy na tyle subtelnie, by nie zauważył, że bliska była ataku paniki, który nagle ją dopadł, gdy zrozumiała najstraszniejszą część swojego położenia. Malfoy miał poważne problemy psychiczne. Już i bez tego był niebezpieczny, ale teraz doszła do tego nieprzewidywalność. W tej chwili niemal się pluł, wyrzucając wściekłe słowa i nie była pewna co się dzieje, ale chciała uciec. W takim stanie mógł zapomnień o tym, że ona jest pod skrzydłami Mistrza Eliksirów. – To ona kazała mu zabić! Powinien za to zdechnąć! Wszyscy oni powinni! Co do jednego! Ze Snapem na czele!

Zszokowana patrzyła na łzy, które spływały mu po twarzy i jedyne co chciała to znaleźć się daleko, bardzo daleko. Odepchnęła chłopaka, który – wciąż w ataku histerii – nawet nie zauważył, że już jej tam nie ma i wybiegła z Biblioteki, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione miny i wściekłą panią Pince. Bez namysłu biegła po schodach i nawet specjalnie się nie zdziwiła, gdy nogi zaniosły ją pod gabinet profesora Dumbledore'a. Jakie było hasło? Przecież niedawno była tu ze Snapem, powinna pamiętać! Ale, oczywiście, kretynka skończona, pamiętała tylko jego sylwetkę i zapach. Nawet nie patrzyła na jego usta w obawie przed tym co może zrobić. Teraz wyrzucała sobie tę głupotę. Najwyraźniej jednak ten dzień miał być jej szczęśliwym – gargulce nagle odskoczyły na bok i ukazały jej zdziwioną profesor McGonagall.

– Panna Granger? Czy coś się dzieje?

– Muszę porozmawiać z Dyrektorem. Teraz. To bardzo ważne.

Starsza czarownica tylko na nią spojrzała i bez słowa ruszyła na górę. Hermiona podążyła za nauczycielką i gdy szybko opisała profesorowi Dumbledore'owi całą sytuację z Biblioteki, ten udał się tam szybko, wcześniej nakazując McGonagall iść po Snape'a.

– A ja? – spytała, niepewna co ma robić.

– Usiądź i nalej sobie herbatki, moja droga. Obawiam się, że będziesz nam jeszcze potrzebna.

Nie do końca podobały się jej te słowa, ale została. Podeszła do żerdzi Fawkesa, a ten cichutko zaśpiewał, gdy wyciągnęła dłoń, by pogłaskać go po grzbiecie. Słowa Malfoya wracały do niej jak zła piosenka. Kogo kazała zabić Narcyza Malfoy, że to aż tak wstrząsnęło chłopakiem? Usłyszała kroki na schodach i obróciła się. Pierwsza weszła nauczycielka i to dało Hermionie dosłownie pół sekundy na przygotowanie się do spotkania z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Dobrze, że przynajmniej miała te pół sekundy, bo to co zobaczyła było… Nie miała na to słów, ale znów poczuła znajomy uścisk w podbrzuszu. Jednak gdy tylko przypomniała sobie zapłakanego Dracona, to uczucie jakby zelżało. Snape miał potargane włosy, szybko dopinał surdut i to w połączeniu z ciemnymi kręgami pod oczami wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że McGonagall zrzuciła go z łóżka.

– Czy Malfoy coś ci zrobił? – syknął dopinając ostatnie guziki i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że mówi do niej. Zarumieniła się dziko i spojrzała na Fawkesa, jakby mówiła do niego.

– Nie.

– Hermiono, nie kłam. – Głos starszej czarownicy trząsł się z powstrzymywanej wściekłości. – Masz rozpiętą bluzkę, pomiętą spódnicę i ślady uderzenia na policzku.

– Oraz powstające sińce na nadgarstku – dodał lekkim tonem Snape, jakby takie rzeczy widywał codziennie. Co prawdopodobnie nie było zbyt dalekie od prawdy, jeśli „zabawa" sprzed tygodnia była wskazówką.

– Nic mi nie zrobił, tylko trochę poturbował. Zapomniałam o uderzeniu. – Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Hermiona uparcie wpatrywała się w czerwono-złote pióra jednocześnie zapinając koszulę, ale wzrok profesora Eliksirów był tak intensywny, że odczuwała go niemal jak dotyk. Desperacko pragnęła znaleźć jakiś temat i wyrzuciła z siebie to, co pierwsze przyszło jej do głowy. – Czy Draco może być pod wpływem Imperiusa? Zachowywał się tak, jak Harry opisywał…

– To zostanie dookreślone dopiero wtedy, gdy Dyrektor przyprowadzi Dracona – przerwał jej sucho Snape. – Słowo w słowo powtórz, co mówił. I to w miarę szybko, nim przyjdzie Dyrektor.

– Severusie – syknęła starsza kobieta. – Okaż choć trochę współczucia. Ta dziewczyna dopiero co została zaatakowana. Daj jej chwilę odetchnąć.

Zarówno Mistrz Eliksirów jak i Hermiona (choć ta znacznie dyskretniej) spojrzeli na McGonagall tak jakby postradała zmysły, skoro oczekiwała jakiegokolwiek współczucia z jego strony. Ta jedynie westchnęła ciężko, wzniosła oczy do nieba i ręką nakazała swojej podopiecznej zacząć. Snape wysłuchał jej ze spokojną twarzą, jednak miała wrażenie, że ze słowa na słowo jest coraz bardziej wściekły. Zrozumiała jak bardzo, gdy się odezwał.

– Widać miałem rację co do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Pan Malfoy bywa tam dość często. – Jego głos był lodowaty i przyprawiał ją o ciarki. Oparła plecy o ścianę i starała się nie krzywić z każdym słowem, które wychodziło z ust mężczyzny. – To było wyjątkowo lekkomyślne zachowanie. Mogłaś wystawić nie tylko siebie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale również i mnie, jak i cały Zakon. Zresztą, zagrożenie wciąż jest realne zważywszy na to, że nie ma sposobu na usunięcie tych wspomnień z umysłu Dracona tak, by Czarny Pan się o tym nie dowiedział. A on może zareagować różnie, jednak cokolwiek zrobi na pewno nam to zaszkodzi. Gdybyś choć przez chwilę posłuchała co się do ciebie mówi…

– Tak, dobrze. Dotarło do mnie, że zawsze ma pan rację. Przepraszam – warknęła, nim się opanowała.

– Panno Granger! – syknęła profesor McGonagall, po czym pokręciła głową. – Bardzo proszę, by się pani uspokoiła. To nie czas na wyrzuty.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której Hermiona uparcie obserwowała swoje buty, a Snape uparcie starał się gryźć w język. Najwyraźniej odczuł ostatnie zdanie koleżanki po fachu jako przestrogę. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał.

– Nie będziesz tu potrzebna, Granger. W zasadzie lepiej będzie, jeśli znikniesz, nim Dyrektor pojawi się tu z Draconem.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Ale profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że…

– Nie kłóć się, Granger, tylko idź do dormitorium i nie wychodź z niego dopóki nie zostaniesz wezwana.

Zacisnęła zęby, skinęła głową i czując się skarcona jak nieposłuszne dziecko podeszła do kominka. Nie podobał jej się sposób, w jaki została odprawiona, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej obecność mogła jedynie przysporzyć kłopotów. W towarzystwie profesorów Draco być może da sobie pomóc, ale gdyby ona tam była, to na pewno próbowałby stawiać się, choćby tylko na pokaz. A przynajmniej to była jej wymówka przed samą sobą, by usunąć się z gabinetu Dyrektora jak najszybciej. Co chodziło po głowie Snape'a pewnie nawet sam on do końca nie wiedział. Zresztą – pomyślała, jednocześnie pociągając nosem – ona ma ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia, jak na przykład zrobić notatki z zajęć, które na pewno dziś ominie. Nie na darmo miała cały syllabus spisany w osobnej księdze, w razie gdyby… No, tak po prostu. Wiele rzeczy mogło się zdarzyć, w końcu to Hogwart. Wojna wojną, ale wolałaby nie przegapić egzaminów, zwłaszcza, że była w stanie jednocześnie się uczyć i żadna wymówka – nawet sam Voldemort – nie była na tyle dobra, by w przyszłości nie wróciła w postaci wyrzutów sumienia. Skoro prawdopodobnie wieczorem czekało ją badanie umysłu, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na lenistwo. Wyciągnęła książki i wkrótce pogrążyła się w nauce do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyła notki, która pojawiła się na szafce koło łóżka.

...

Severus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Siedział w fotelu, żłopał obrzydliwy eliksir, a Granger wciąż nie było, choć wyraźnie kazał durnemu skrzatowi domowemu przekazać jego informację. Gdzie ona się podziewała? Jeśli śmiała zignorować wezwanie… Na samą myśl o tym warknął i gdy zrozumiał, co właśnie zrobił potarł czoło i westchnął. Dopiero co skończył przygotowania do badania, a już czuł się niespokojny. Nie zignorowała, był tego pewien. Pewnie nawet nie zauważyła durnej kartki, skoro te cholerne stworzenia miały tendencję do robienia wszystkiego tak, by być niewidocznymi. Szkoda, że nie rozumiały kiedy należy stać się widocznymi. Tylko co teraz? Nie zamierzał zniżać się do pójścia po nią, bo żeby zachować jakikolwiek balans musiałby zaciągnąć ją do lochów za ucho, a to mu się nie uśmiechało. Na jej – i jego – szczęście płomienie w kominku zabarwiły się na zielono i Granger raczyła z nich wyjść, nim postanowił wstać i ruszyć po nią, co skończyłoby się krwawo, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan.

– Bardzo pana przepraszam, panie profesorze! – zaczęła piskliwym tonem, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Nie zauważyłam pańskiej wiadomości, została położona na szafce i…

– Cisza – syknął, pocierając nasadę nosa. – Siadaj i nie marnujmy więcej czasu.

– Gdzie?

– Proszę?

– Gdzie mam usiąść, panie profesorze? Na podłodze?

Rozsądne pytanie wziąwszy pod uwagę, że usunął z salonu wszystkie meble poza fotelem i stolikiem. Dawno tego nie robił, nigdy z osobą, która nie została przymuszona i był nieco nerwowy. Nie, żeby się do tego przyznał. Przywołał krzesło i wskazał je palcem. I dopiero wtedy naprawdę na nią spojrzał.

– Co do… – zaczął, po czym szybko się opanował. Wiedział co. – Mogłaś chociaż to czymś posmarować. Wyglądasz paskudniej niż zwykle.

Hermiona zamrugała i podniosła dłoń do sino-fioletowego policzka lekko się krzywiąc.

– Jakoś… zapomniałam. Zaczytałam się i nie zwracałam uwagi na ból.

Wspaniale, miał do czynienia z idiotką. Kiedy podniosła dłoń, na jej nadgarstkach zauważył kolejne sińce. O nich też pewnie zapomniała. Cóż, trudno. Jeśli chce się męczyć, to nie jest jego sprawa.

– Jak już mówiłem, siadaj. – Kiedy znalazła się naprzeciwko niego w pełni zignorował nietypową kolorystykę skóry, która, obecnie zarumieniona, była feerią barw, i przeszedł do konkretów. – Dziś obędzie się bez eliksirów, o ile nie znajdę nietypowo mrocznych myśli. Od ciebie oczekuję tylko dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze, gdy wyczujesz atak na swój umysł wzniesiesz barierę, jakiej w ciągu wakacji uczył was Moody.

– Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobra… – wymamrotała, najwyraźniej dość upokorzona faktem, że w czymś nie ma Wybitnego.

– To nieistotne, liczy się samo działanie.

– A druga rzecz?

To było trudniejsze. Nie wiedział jak do końca przekazać tę informację. Zwykle nie miał problemów z opisem odczuć danej klątwy – wielokrotnie znajdował się po niewłaściwej stronie różdżki, jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku… Dość powiedzieć, że dobry Oklumenta nie poddałby się czemuś tak barbarzyńskiemu. Co pozostawiało jedno, jedyne wyjście – walnąć prosto z mostu.

– Nie możesz uciec, nie możesz krzyknąć, nie możesz próbować ze mną walczyć, gdy już przebiję się przez twoją obronę. – Starał się mówić cicho, spokojnie, ale ta sfiksowana część jego osoby, która nie poddała się jeszcze wpływowi nowej wariacji Eliksiru Czystości, wręcz skakała z sadystycznej radości. Musiał bardzo się starać, by część tej ekscytacji nie odbiła się na jego twarzy lub w głosie. Widząc jej rozszerzone ze strachu oczy poczuł się dość niekomfortowo. Ona nie była ofiarą, a jednak się bała.

– Czy… – przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w bok. – Czy to zostawi jakieś trwałe ślady?

– Nie sądzę, o ile nie będziesz walczyć. – Widząc, że jej nie przekonał postanowił nieco rozwinąć temat podając mnóstwo danych. Tę dziewczynę najbardziej przerażała jej własna niewiedza, sam dobrze wiedział, jak to jest. To powinno choć trochę ją uspokoić. – Początkowo to zaklęcie zostało stworzone w celach medycznych, głównie do odzyskiwania wspomnień. Jednak gdy okazało się, że pacjenci nie są zbyt chętni do znoszenia bólu i uczucia kogoś panoszącego im się w mózgu, zaprzestano dalszych badań. Przynajmniej tych, które można byłoby zaliczyć do moralnie właściwych. Im bardziej się ktoś opiera, tym większe odnosi poczucie krzywdy, które nierzadko powoduje traumę.

Skinęła głową i już nic nie powiedziała. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w której Severus czuł się z sekundy na sekundę coraz paskudniej. Teoretycznie nie powinien – przecież jest tu po to, by jej pomóc, prawda? Jednak połączenie wszystkich wspomnień poprzednich razów, gdy używał tej klątwy z ekscytacją, której nie chciał czuć, powodowało, że miał ochotę wrzasnąć. Zdarzało mu się to dość często, nagromadzenie stresu, poczucia winy i wszystkich innych negatywnych uczuć, tym razem jednak nie miał czasu na wyzwanie Albusa na sparring. Podwinął rękawy szaty, usiadł wygodniej i skierował różdżkę na Granger.

– To będzie bolało, prawda? – szepnęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zaufanie i zrozumienie, które w nich zobaczył jedynie spotęgowały frustrację, którą szybko zgniótł.

– Tak.

– Bardzo?

Dlaczego, do cholery, ludzie tak bardzo chcą zadawać pytania, na które w gruncie rzeczy nie chcą znać odpowiedzi?

– Tak, bardzo. Zamknij się, żebym mógł zacząć. Nie wolno ci się odezwać nawet na chwilę. Pamiętaj, że wszelki opór uderzy w ciebie, nie we mnie.


	18. Chapter 18

Czując się dość niekomfortowo, Hermiona poprawiła się na krześle i zaczęła głęboko oddychać. Przymknęła oczy, starając się oczyścić umysł i przygotować na atak. Chwilę później wyczuła poruszenie w swoim umyśle - było to bardzo dziwne uczucie, jakby coś tam było i próbowało wejść głębiej. Zaciskając zęby w skupieniu wzniosła barierę i czekała. Ta obecność obracała się wokół bariery, Hermiona czuła jak to coś przesuwa się po ścianach, jakby szukając słabego punktu i wtedy...

Oczy Hermiony otworzyły się, pełne szoku i bólu, ale wszystko było zamazane. Plamy bieli, czerni i szarości. Nie była w stanie się skupić i odruchowo próbowała wzmocnić barierę, jednak ten ostry nóż, jaki ciął jej mózg na paski, nie pozwolił jej na to - jedynie zmienił się w coś większego, ostrzejszego, co mordowało ją na najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Wiedziała - wiedziała, że nie powinna walczyć - jednak nim się opamiętała z jej gardła wyrywał się okropny wrzask, a ona sama leżała na ziemi, kuląc się i zaciskając dłonie na włosach. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu, a ból był tak przeogromny, że bała się, że jeszcze chwila i oszaleje. Jej myśli wirowały - żeby już przestał, kto, już teraz, nie mogła, naprawdę już nie mogła, zbyt wiele, stop, stop, błagam, stop, dosyć, dosyć... Jej umysł był brutalnie rozrywany na kawałki. Świadomość wymykała się z jej palców, nie wiedziała ile czasu mija, gdzie jest i czy aby na pewno nie stawia oporu - choć po co miałaby się stawiać? To minie szybciej, jeśli się temu podda... Minie szybciej, zabije szybciej - nieważne, byleby ten rozdzierający ból w końcu minął.

Później - nie wiedziała ile, godzinę, dwie, może sto - ocknęła się na czymś w miarę miękkim, zwinięta w kłębek i przykryta kocem. Uniosła rękę, ale była tak ciężka, tak powolna...

\- Jak się czujesz?

Nie miała nawet siły drgnąć, gdy usłyszała głęboki, spokojny głos.

\- Hng... - Złapał ją kaszel, gdy wysuszone gardło wydało z siebie kilka skrzeków i na tym skończyło. Łzy popłynęły jej z oczu, gdy pojawiło się echo bólu. Ledwie widziała przed sobą Snape'a, który trzymał szklankę wody ze słomką. Pociągnęła kilka łyków i odetchnęła, starając się opanować drżący oddech. - Słabo.

Próbowała mówić głośno, ale nie była w stanie.

\- Oczywiście, że słabo - mruknął, odstawiając szklankę gdzieś poza zasięg jej wzroku i siadając na krześle, które stało koło... czy to była kanapa? - Mówiłem ci wyraźnie, żebyś nie walczyła, ale i tak musiałaś próbować utrzymać mnie na zewnątrz, prawda? Masz szczęście, że wziąłem dziś podwójną dawkę eliksirów i nie postanowiłem zniszczyć twojego umysłu, a i tak nie jestem pewien jakich szkód dokonałaś tymi wszystkimi wrzaskami i próbą rzucenia się na mnie z łapami. Za co, tak swoją drogą, gdybyś chciała wiedzieć, odebrałem Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów. Mało jak na napaść na nauczyciela, ale wziąwszy pod uwagę sytuację uznałem, że profesor McGonagall miałaby wątpliwości, gdybym nie był na tyle sprawiedliwy.

Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby otworzyć oczy, ale lekko się uśmiechnęła. Sprawiedliwość, też mi coś!

\- Czy znalazł pan coś?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale nie zamierzała jej przerywać, choć zaczynała czuć się błogo. Ciekawe jaką miksturę właśnie wypiła?

\- Nie.

Krótka odpowiedź, która jej nie satysfakcjonowała.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, Granger, że czeka nas przeprawa z twoim cielskiem, bo umysł masz czysty. Mówiłem, że najlepiej dla wszystkich byłoby, gdyby coś zalęgło się w twoim kurzym móżdżku. - Nie przypominała sobie, by były to dokładnie takie same słowa, ale nie zamierzała się kłócić. - Nie znalazłem tam nic specjalnego, co mogłoby stanowić podporę dla mrocznych zaklęć, więc jeśli jakieś były, to zdechły same z siebie. Stąd przyjdziesz tu jeszcze jutro wieczorem i skończymy z tym, mam nadzieję, na zawsze.

\- To dobrze... - mruknęła i odetchnęła głęboko, otulając się kocem. Było jej chłodno i chciała iść spać, ale szczerze wątpiła, by pozwolił jej tu zostać. Jej ogłupiony umysł podsunął pytanie, które męczyło ją przez cały dzień. - Co z Malfoyem, panie profesorze?

\- Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiemy, będzie przechodził poważne testy w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. - Westchnął i przez chwilę słyszała szelest ubrań. - Na razie jestem pewien jedynie tego, że mocno przedawkował Eliksir Nawracający, uwarzony metodą Fiji, która - na jego nieszczęście - jest najsilniejszą ze wszystkich możliwych.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam... - dodała zmartwionym tonem.

\- I nie powinnaś, to wyższy poziom magii. Z tego co się orientuję Dracon był pod jego wpływem od końca czerwca, czyli sporo ponad cztery miesiące.

Skuliła się i nakryła mocniej kocem, starając się nie zasnąć.

\- Antidotum?

Ponownie dłuższa chwila ciszy. Była już na skraju snu, gdy Snape się odezwał, powodując, że aż drgnęła.

\- Nie istnieje. - Z jego tonu głosu wyraźnie przebijało niezadowolenie pomieszane z czymś, co w innych okolicznościach nazwałaby troską.

\- Ale on nie umrze, prawda?

\- Nie bądź dramatyczna, Granger! - syknął głosem przypominającym trzaśnięcie bicza. Podejrzewała, że był to bardziej odruch obronny, niż atak. - Nie ma możliwości, by od tego umarł, jeśli wytrzymał już tyle czasu. Co najwyżej straci rozum. I tak cud, że był w stanie opanować się na tyle, na ile był w stanie, gdy Lucjusz potraktował go Imperiusem.

\- Wiedząc, że jego syn jest już pod wpływem silnej magii?

Prychnął z pogardą, różdżką gasząc kilka świec. Jego komnaty pogrążyły się w przyjemnym mroku, który rozświetlał jedynie wesoło trzaskający kominek.

\- Malfoyowie zasłużenie od wieków mają opinię biegłych z zakresu Eliksirów, wydali na świat więcej Mistrzów, niż każdy dowolnie wybrany ród czystej krwi, niemniej jednak Lucjusz nie byłby w stanie uwarzyć nawet eliksiru na czkawkę - chrząknął, jakby powiedział zbyt wiele. - W każdym razie na pewno nie miał pojęcia o tym, że jego syn był truty. Nie ryzykowałby życia swojego jedynego dziedzica w taki sposób.

Mruknęła coś bliżej nieokreślonego - co chyba miało być czymś w stylu "to okropne" - po czym westchnęła i gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy znalazła się w swojej sypialni, a słońce stało wysoko na niebie. Głowa tylko lekko ją bolała, ale poza tym czuła się tak, jak zwykle.

Pełna energii ruszyła na obiad, z radością myśląc o popołudniu wypełnionym grzebaniem w książkach. Eliksir Nawracania i tajemnica Malfoya na nią czekały.

Dźwięk ciężkich kropli uderzających o okna uspokajał zszargane nerwy Severusa, choć gdyby czuł się nieco bardziej odprężony, to zastanowiłby się poważnie co tak naprawdę znajdowało się w herbacie podanej mu przez Dumbledore'a.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałem – spokojnie odpowiedział mu starszy mężczyzna, jakby właśnie nie przyznawał się do tego, że omal nie zrujnował życia jednego ze swoich uczniów. – Byłoby to naprawdę nieuważne z mojej strony, gdybym nie wiedział kto i kiedy wychodzi ze szkoły poza wycieczkami do Hogsmeade, nie uważasz?

Usiłując nie wybuchnąć obserwował jak strugi deszczu spływały po oknie, a okazjonalne błyskawice rozświetlały niebo. Idealna pogoda do latania, pomyślał z lekkim smutkiem. Miał zbyt wiele na głowie i zbyt wiele do zrobienia, by ot tak wsiąść na miotłę i bawić się w zbijaka z błyskawicami.

\- I nie zauważyłeś w tym nic dziwnego?

\- Cóż… Nie ukrywam, że gdy byłem w wieku Dracona to sam wymykałem się ze szkoły, by poflirtować z barmankami w Trzech Kozłach. To był taki pub, o wyjątkowo ciekawej reputacji. – Zachichotał i machnął ręką. – Ale ciebie to i tak pewnie nie zainteresuje, choć gdybym ci opisał jaką furorę w tamtych czasach wzbudzały gołe nogi…

\- Chłopak przedawkował jeden z najcięższych eliksirów ingerujących w SMN, a ty myślisz o kieckach?! – syknął, skupiając całe swoje spojrzenie na w ogóle tym nie zmieszanym Dyrektorze. – I nie jestem pewien czy to jest wszystko, co Narcyza mu podała! Będę musiał udać się do Dworu Malfoyów i ją przepytać w miarę dyplomatyczny sposób, żeby przypadkiem nie zabić Draco! Wyniki badania aury i krwi, które mi podała Poppy są bezużyteczne ze względu na Imperius Lucjusza!

\- I to mnie martwi, Severusie.

Zacisnął zęby i ucisnął nasadę nosa.

\- Miło, że w końcu zacząłeś się martwić.

\- Ach, nie stan młodego pana Malfoya. To silny chłopiec, wyjdzie z tego w taki czy inny sposób. Nie sądzę, by wielu miało tak silną wolę, by zachować jasność umysłu przy tak ciężkich czynnikach zewnętrznych. Chodzi mi o cel Lucjusza. Udało ci się czegoś dowiedzieć?

\- Kiedy? Badałem Granger.

\- Ale spędziłeś dziś mnóstwo czasu z Draconem.

Westchnął i starał się zachować ton głosu jak najbardziej neutralny, by nie zdradzić się w żaden sposób jak bardzo brzydziło go to, do czego doszło.

\- Czarny Pan chciał, by Draco zaczął się wykazywać, jak to ujął. Dotychczas kazano mu robić rzeczy, które nie wymagały od niego większych problemów. Jednak po tym jak chłopak zawiódł go w zeszłym roku…

\- Tom lubi się mścić – mruknął Dumbledore, nagle kompletnie poważny, jego błękitne oczy chłodne i nieugięte. Wbrew sobie poczuł zarówno szacunek, jak i lekki dreszcz strachu. Dokładnie taki sam jaki odczuwał w obecności Voldemorta.

\- Nie znam pełni tej historii, ale wnioskuję, że Czarny Pan… domyśla się, wielokrotnie penetrował umysł chłopaka, a ten nie jest aż tak dobrym Oklumentą. – Zerknął w bok, starając się utrzymać powagę. W tej chwili ostatnią rzeczą, którą powinien robić było panikowanie. – Lucjusz nie wie. Przypuszczam, że dla Czarnego Pana byłoby świetną zabawą, gdyby wszystko wyszło na jaw przy większej ilości Śmierciożerców, co skończyłoby się w wiadomy sposób. Nie wiem jak Narcyza się o wszystkim dowiedziała, ale jestem więcej, niż pewien, że to ona podała mu Eliksir Nawracający. Pytanie jak utrzymywała odpowiednią dzienną dawkę, gdy chłopak był tutaj.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- To kapryśna mikstura, jeśli się nie mylę. Trzeba ją podawać gorącą, prawda?

\- I to do trzech godzin po uwarzeniu danej dawki. Jest fizycznie niemożliwe, by… - Nagle coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie i uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. – Słodycze.

\- Chcesz jakieś? – Z zadowoleniem Dyrektor podskoczył do swojej tajnej-przed-Minerwą skrytki pełnej mugolskich słodkości.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodzi! – warknął.

\- Ale każda okazja jest dobra, żeby dać ci… białej czekolady? Tylko to mi zostało.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Trudno, sam zjem. A chodzi ci o te zmyślne czekoladki objęte zaklęciem podgrzewającym? Zastanawiałem się czemu droga Narcyza tylko takie wysyła Draconowi, biorąc pod uwagę jak gorący mieliśmy wrzesień.

Severus westchnął, starając się opanować.

\- I nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby to sprawdzić?

\- Nie bardzo. Mam mnóstwo innych rzeczy na głowie i jakoś nie ma pomiędzy nimi przesyłek ze słodyczami. Przynajmniej tych nie dla mnie – zachichotał, ale widząc niezbyt radosną minę Mistrza Eliksirów, przestał choć na chwilę grać idiotę. – Chłopiec przeżyje i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to obejdzie się bez niczego, co zostałoby mu na stałe. Trzeba dać mu czas na ozdrowienie i, oczywiście, trzymać blisko, by przypadkiem nie trafił znów w ręce Śmierciożerców.

\- To ostatnie już zostało zaaranżowane. Otoczyłem chłopaka Przybiciem.

Dumbledore zamlaskał i popił czekoladę herbatą. Obrzydliwe połączenie. Severusem aż zatrzęsło.

\- Hmmm, to dość ryzykowne posunięcie.

\- Jedyne jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, a które uniemożliwi porwanie Dracona. Inne… nieprzyjemności z tego tytułu będzie musiał po prostu znieść. Co? – dodał, wściekłym tonem widząc jak starszy czarodziej kręci głową. – Co znowu?

\- Tym sposobem pozbyłeś się jedynej możliwości przyspieszenia powrotu chłopaka do normy.

Przez chwilę Severus nie rozumiał o czym właściwie jest mowa, a gdy do niego dotarło… Zrobiło mu się słabo.

\- Cholera jasna… - mruknął, uciskając skronie i starając się z całych sił odepchnąć atak paniki. – To…

\- To nie było najmądrzejsze z posunięć, mój drogi, ale myślałeś jedynie o bezpieczeństwie młodego pana Malfoya. Co jest w pełni zrozumiałe, naprawdę. Cóż, w ostateczności sam będziesz musiał mu pomóc.

Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się tak niedobrze, że aż poczuł mdłości.

\- No przecież coś gdzieś musi być!

Biblioteka po godzinie dwudziestej była niemal wyludniona i Hermiona z westchnieniem zerknęła na parę Krukonów z szóstego roku, którzy chichocząc ruszyli w kierunku właśnie tego działu, do którego ona sama zamierzała właśnie odnieść bezużyteczne w poszukiwaniach „Eliksiry XX wieku". Trudno, odniesie później.

Była szczerze zdziwiona tym, że spośród piętnastu różnych książek, które przewertowała zarówno przy użyciu własnych oczu, jak i magii, w żadnej nie pojawiła się nawet wzmianka o Eliksirze Nawracającym. W połowie ósmego tomu poważnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy profesor Snape sobie nie zadrwił z niej podając fałszywą nazwę mikstury, ale sprawdzona od lat metoda – zacznij wątpić przy pięćdziesiątej książce, miej pewność dopiero po setnej, a na wszelki wypadek sprawdź w jeszcze dwudziestu – przegoniła natrętne myśli, pozwalając skupić się na zadaniu.

Sama nazwa eliksiru podpowiadała jej, że była to mikstura jedynie oddziaływująca na ciało i powłokę magiczną – nawracanie bądź zawracanie było często używane w eliksirach leczniczych – jednak stan Malfoya po potraktowaniu go Imperiusem wskazywał wyraźnie na strefę magiczno-naturalną, a więc angażującą zarówno ciało, jak i umysł. To mogło przysporzyć problemów, bo większość tego typu eliksirów była objęta tajemnicą Mistrzów Eliksirów ze względu zarówno na ich wysoki poziom ryzyka, jak i trudność w warzeniu.

Zwłaszcza jeśli to miała być metoda Fiji, na którą kilkukrotnie już się natknęła. Jeśli Eliksir Nawracający był z natury dość poważną miksturą – a tak bywało w przypadku ingerowania w SMN (termin używany przez Magomedyków do określania Strefy Magiczno-Naturalnej) to nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić jakich spustoszeń w organizmie i umyśle Malfoya mógł zrobić ten sam eliksir uwarzony w sposób, który zwiększał siłę mikstury dziesięciokrotnie przez dobór odpowiednio zmodyfikowanych składników i znacznie potężniejsze substytuty. Już samo znalezienie odpowiednich specyfików zastępczych nastręczało trudności i wymagało ogromnej wiedzy zarówno z zakresu Eliksirów, Zielarstwa i Magomedycyny, jak i Czarnej Magii. Metoda Fiji była uważana za kontrowersyjną ze względu na sposób zdobycia niektórych składników i ich pochodzenie – dość często czarnomagiczne i nie tylko kłócące się z etyką Mistrzów Eliksirów, ale i nierzadko będące po prostu nieludzkie, przy czym zamordowanie kogoś dla zdobycia części ciała było w wielu przypadkach uznawane za dość humanitarne, w porównaniu z wieloma innymi „recepturami".

Jednak tym, co napędzało ją najbardziej była sama nazwa mikstury – Nawracający. Tych niewielu, którzy słuchali na Historii Magii (naprawdę wyjątkowo interesujący przedmiot, który mógłby zainteresować Harry'ego i Rona z ich tendencjami do pakowania się w kłopoty – mnóstwo praktycznych, użytecznych wiadomości) wiedziało, że za czasów elżbietańskich – w świecie magii zwanymi oficjalnie Stern'owymi, od nazwiska ówczesnego Ministra, a nieoficjalnie okresem wariactwa mugoli – wszystkie eliksiry uważane za odpowiednio zaawansowane zostały przetłumaczone z języka celtyckiego na angielski i im wyższy był poziom trudności, tym prostsza nazwa. Eliksir Nawracający musiał być naprawdę wyjątkowy i Hermiona zamierzała dokopać się do tajemnicy Malfoya za wszelką cenę.

Przy okazji nie zapominając ani na chwilę, że za kilka godzin czeka ją ostatni etap badania, który miał składać się tylko i wyłącznie z rąk profesora na jej ciele.

Kiedy dwie godziny później, w przypływie nagłej inspiracji, postanowiła zajść do działu Historii Magii i w jednej z ksiąg znalazła pośród eliksirów objętych zakazem w latach 1900-1950 Eliksir Nawracający, sapnęła z satysfakcją. Więc nie eliksiry współczesne, ale te, których w żadnym oficjalnym wykazie nie istniały. Wyrzucając sobie głupotę – w końcu od kręgów, w jakich obracali się Malfoyowie, nie należało wymagać poszanowania prawa i powinna z góry założyć, że mikstura była nielegalna – rzuciła się na wszelkie teksty historyczne o eliksirach, jakie tylko mogła znaleźć.

Złapała trop i nie zamierzała go porzucić.

Słoik aż po brzegi był wypełniony gęstą, srebrnawą cieczą, której słodko-kwaśny zapach drażnił nozdrza. Zerkając po raz setny do kajetu Severus wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie skupił się na miksturze. Jeden błąd, jeden mały błąd i może dojść do tragedii. Czując jak kropla potu spływa mu po czole szybko starł ją rękawem i dopiero wtedy pewną ręką nabrał równe pół łyżeczki oddanej dobrowolnie krwi jednorożca i odliczając w umyśle sekundy spuszczał kroplę po kropli do kociołka, na którego dnie pływała niewielka ilość bulgoczącej substancji.

\- Będzie obrzydliwe – mruknął, jednocześnie dodając ostatnią kroplę i z ulgą pomieszaną z satysfakcją obserwował srebrny obłoczek który spiralnie uniósł się z kociołka, by przybrać kształt czterolistnej koniczyny. Idiotyzm, ale ważne, że działało. Następny krok był najtrudniejszy, ale absolutnie niezbędny.

Rozprostował palce, czując jak dwa z nich zdrętwiały od ciągłego ucisku na drążku chochli wyciętej z jesionu elfiego, której krzywe krawędzie raniły mu palce, a krew swobodnie spływała do kociołka po żłobieniach potraktowanych magią wróżek. To powinno wystarczyć na oczyszczenie wszystkiego, co czarna magia pozostawiła w jego organizmie. Jednak gdy zerknął na równo odcięte kosmyki kruczoczarnych włosów leżących na stoliku miał wielką ochotę na potraktowanie ich całą resztą pyłu ze skrzydeł wróżek, jaką posiadał. Na nieszczęście eliksir wymagał włosów nietkniętych żadną magią oczyszczającą. Jeśli krew jednorożca źle zareaguje z jego własnymi pragnieniami i myślami zawartymi we włosach… Cóż, będzie musiał przełożyć badanie Granger. Bez najsilniejszego eliksiru czystości jaki był w stanie wyprodukować nie zawierzał sobie na tyle, by korzystać z tak mrocznego zaklęcia w jej towarzystwie. W czyimkolwiek towarzystwie, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery. Ostatnim razem, gdy użył tej klątwy…

Potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się okropnych wspomnień i z westchnieniem sięgnął po pierwszy z włosów. Mrucząc pod nosem inkantację, którą wbijał sobie do głowy przez ostatnie trzy godziny, upuścił kosmyk do kociołka i patrzył jak zanika w srebrnawej cieczy. Zabulgotało i zawrzało, nieznośny odór podniósł się z kociołka, a sama mikstura zmieniła kolor na krwistoczerwony. Klnąc pod nosem Severus szybko machając różdżką ustawił barierę wokół kociołka i rzucił się do swojego stanowiska, obliczając w pamięci stosunek krwi jednorożca do źródlanej wody i płatków irysa złocistego. Jego ręce pracowały szybko i pewnie, choć czuł coraz większą panikę.

Jakby z przyzwyczajenia, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie wysadzi się w powietrze, wrzucił kolejny kosmyk, równo minuta po pierwszym. Nie patrzył nawet na efekt, bo w tej chwili nie to było ważne. Ciął, miażdżył i mieszał w zawrotnym tempie, jedną dłonią mieszając eliksir, drugą przygotowując składniki. Sempire Nilitisic nie powinno się traktować żadnymi dodatkowymi składnikami, ale musiał mieć nadzieję, że dryg do tworzenia mikstur i tym razem uratuje jego kościsty tyłek.

Ledwo zauważył, że drzwi do jego laboratorium zostały otwarte.

\- Severusie, chciałem zapytać czy… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał na to czasu.

\- Nie teraz – warknął, starając się jednocześnie dorzucić kolejny kosmyk i rozetrzeć skrzydła motyla.

\- Ja to zrobię.

Dumbledore odsunął go na bok i sprawnie zaczął ruszać moździerzem. Czasami bywały momenty, w których zapominał, że starszy czarodziej potrafił warzyć eliksiry, których on sam jeszcze nie opanował.

\- Zbyt wiele… - zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Dyrektor jedynie przytaknął, zarzucając brodę na plecy, by nie przeszkadzała.

\- Powinieneś najpierw przeprowadzić próbę.

\- Brak czasu.

\- Więcej źródlanej, siedem kropli w odstępach… - Albus zajrzał do kociołka i skrzywił się, widząc czarną jak węgiel bryłę, która powoli pękała. – Nieważne. Chluśnij cały kubek. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wybuchła.

\- Przecież wiem – warknął Severus, nie miał jednak czasu na odpowiednie spojrzenie, bo już po dodaniu wody musiał włożyć całą siłę, jaką posiadał w rozdrobnienie mikstury, przy okazji dodając kolejny włos.

\- To nie pomoże.

\- Ale muszę wrzucić dwanaście.

\- Może zacznij myśleć pozytywnie?

\- Jak tylko to przeżyję, to zacznę – sarknął, jednocześnie sapiąc i napinając się, by rozprowadzić nieznośnie gęstą i zbitą ciecz po dnie. – To i tak… uch… twoja wina, kurwa. Trzeba było samemu to zrobić.

\- Trzeba było nie nadużywać eliksiru czystości.

\- W następnym życiu zamienimy się miejscami – sapał, dłonie i ramiona paliły go żywym ogniem, nogi drżały z wysiłku. Koszula była przepocona, grube krople spływały mu z czoła na oczy. – Ja będę podżerał ciasteczka i chlał herbatę, a ty będziesz starał się trzymać w karbach podczas rzucania mrocznych klątw.

\- Pamiętaj, że dostałbyś Minerwę w pakiecie.

Tym razem znalazł czas na skrzywienie się.

\- Dobra, wolę przedawkowywać eliksiry. Podaj mi…

\- Już.

Pracowali szybko i eliksir powoli jaśniał, jego kolor powoli zbliżający się do bieli przecinanej srebrem, która według notatek miała oznaczać pełny sukces.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie otruję – mruknął Severus, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo irytowała go pomoc starszego czarodzieja. Był przyzwyczajony do pracy w pojedynkę i nie znosił, gdy ktoś kręcił się w jego pobliżu gdy warzył, o pomocy nie wspominając.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i rozmasował sobie ramię.

\- Dawno tego nie robiłem, być może powinienem tu schodzić częściej.

\- A po co zszedłeś w pierwszej kolejności?

\- Ach, właśnie. Chodzi mi o przyszłe Hogsmeade.

\- Nie idę – rzucił ostro, nie odrywając wzroku od bulgoczącej cieczy.

\- Wiem, nie o to mi chodzi. Jak silne jest Przywiązanie, które rzuciłeś na pana Malfoya?

Westchnął i ucisnął nasadę nosa, czując zmęczenie tak wielkie, że teraz najchętniej walnąłby się do łóżka i spał przez najbliższy miesiąc, nie poświęcając nawet sekundy myśli Draconowi. Co oczywiście nie było możliwe.

\- Bardzo silne. Nie wyjdzie poza teren szkoły, a jeśli ktoś będzie go próbował zabrać świstoklikiem, to rozbije się o niewidzialną ścianę nie dalej jak krok za bramą. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Ponieważ dostałem list od Lucjusza Malfoya, w którym wyraża żądanie, by zobaczyć się ze swoim synem w tę sobotę. W innym przypadku wspominał coś o podjęciu odpowiednich kroków, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć.

Co oznaczało, że Lucjusz musiał poczuć moment, w którym jego Imperius został zdjęty z chłopaka i chce dowiedzieć się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze do mnie nie napisał.

\- Zapewne to zrobi.

\- Cóż, przyjmiemy wersję, że powiedział coś tobie, co spowodowało, że zrobiłeś się podejrzliwy i ot tak, dla zabawy, poddałeś go kilku testom. A potem go Przykułeś.

Dumbledore westchnął i usiadł na krzesełku, które stało w pracowni jedynie po to, by móc na nim położyć cięższe skrzynki.

\- Draco nie będzie chciał się z nim skontaktować? Ma możliwość wydania ciebie. Jeśli trzeba… mogę kontrolować jego pocztę.

\- Nie musisz używać tak zdegustowanego tonu. Jeśli chodzi o młodego Malfoya, to jestem bezpieczny.

Nie dodawał, że gdy chłopak zrozumiał co się z nim działo przez ostatnie pół roku, a zapewne i przez dłuższy czas, tak nim to wstrząsnęło, że przez bardzo długi czas nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał było to dalekie od zapewnienia go o ciepłych uczuciach do ojca. Na miejscu Lucjusza trzymałby różdżkę w pogotowiu ilekroć ten natknie się na swojego syna.

\- A jak jego stan?

\- Nienajlepszy. Obawiam się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyzdrowieje.

Dyrektor ze smutkiem pokiwał głową.

\- Bywa i tak… A jak panna Granger?

\- Bez zmian. – O czym pewnie wiesz, bo w końcu zdaję ci raport po każdym badaniu, dodał w myślach. – O ile ten eliksir nie okaże się porażką zamierzam ją zbadać za kilka godzin. Miejmy nadzieję, że nic nie znajdziemy.

\- Oczywiście! To będzie oznaczało, że jest zdrowa.

Severus pokręcił głową i ponownie zamieszał eliksir.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Jeśli jest w niej jakiś element czarnej magii, to może rezonować z moją klątwą, a nie wiem jak wtedy zareaguję, nawet przy użyciu eliksiru czystości. Naprawdę… - Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. Tego typu rzeczy nie przychodziły mu łatwo. – Naprawdę uważam, że akurat przy tym badaniu powinieneś być obecny.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza przerywana jedynie bulgotaniem mikstury i sykiem ognia. Severus powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w lochach naprawdę jest chłodno, a jego przemoczona koszula nie najlepiej reagowała na zimno. Nie chciał jednak używać żadnych zaklęć poza tymi absolutnie niezbędnymi tak blisko wciąż niestabilnego eliksiru, a rzeczy na zmianę miał w innym pomieszczeniu. W przyszłości powinien przynieść kilka do laboratorium, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Muszę odmówić, choć jestem wdzięczny, że wziąłeś mnie pod uwagę. – Severus rzucił okiem na Dyrektora, ale ten był całkowicie poważny. – Obawiam się jednak, że moja obecność nie tylko mogłaby co najmniej speszyć pannę Granger, ale również mogłaby wpłynąć w jakiś sposób na cokolwiek, co może w niej siedzieć.

Niechętnie skinął głową, choć miał ochotę pluć jadem na prawo i lewo, że jeśli coś się stanie, to wina pewnie i tak na niego spadnie.

\- Wiesz jak wysokie jest ryzyko.

\- Nie bardzo. O tej konkretnej formie czarnej magii niewiele wiem. – Dumbledore podrapał się po brodzie i uśmiechnął. – Z tego co słyszałem to jedna z tych, które trzeba użyć, by w pełni pojąć. Nigdy nie miałem takich ciągotów.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak to ująć. Wyjaśnianie pewnych aspektów czarnej magii przychodziło mu łatwo, jednak niektóre z nich były dość skomplikowane i sam nie do końca wiedział jak działają. Czym nie zamierzał dzielić się z Dyrektorem.

\- To bardzo… nieprzyjemne zaklęcie, wymagające nie tyle okrucieństwa, ile wyrachowania i żelaznych nerwów, przez co naprawdę niewielu jest w stanie je wykonać. W trakcie poprzedniej wojny Czarny Pan używał go do siłowego przeciągania czarodziejów na swoją stronę. Osobiście twierdzę, że jest to bardziej skomplikowana wersja Imperiusa, w pewnych kwestiach zdecydowanie ją prześcigająca, lecz w niektórych gorsza. To tylko jedno z zastosowań, oczywiście. Można go używać w celach leczniczych, tak jak będzie to z Granger, jednak warunki jakie należy spełniać kwalifikują ją na głęboko czarną magię, jedną z jej najgorszych form. Można powiedzieć, że to sonda, ale dwukierunkowa, jeśli się tego chce. W przypadku zwykłego działania, stricte poznającego, wyczuwa się każdą komórkę powłoki magicznej, która znajduje się tuż pod skórą. Uprościłem Granger opis do zwykłego badania skóry, choć to już wykonałem przy pierwszym badaniu.

\- To byłoby bardzo, bardzo źle, gdyby Voldemort odbił swoje piętno na magii dziewczyny – mruknął starszy czarodziej i Severus prawie westchnął z irytacją. Jakby to nie było oczywiste. – Mówiłeś jednak o dwukierunkowości? Chodzi o manipulację jak przy Imperiusie?

\- Nie do końca tak to działa. To bardziej jak ustosunkowanie kogoś w konkretnym kierunku, a im więcej takich… piętn, jak to określiłeś, tym łatwiej jest kogoś kontrolować. Ofiara nie traci swojej osobowości, jest w pełni świadoma tego, co się z nią dzieje, a wszelkie nietypowe zachowania przyjmuje z szokiem i przerażeniem, co samego Czarnego Pana mocno bawi. Największą zaletą – zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Imperiusem – jest to, że nie musisz ciągle kontrolować ofiary. Raz nałożone zaklęcie jest praktycznie nie do wykrycia i nie do zniesienia, choć oczywiście w pewnych warunkach jest to możliwe. Wadą, i to ogromną, jest to, że każde piętno musi być dopracowane do perfekcji. Prosta komenda: „zabij każdego czarodzieja na swojej drodze" spowoduje, że ofiara nie będzie zabijała tylko w jednym konkretnym pojedynku wszystkiego, co ma różdżkę, ale również i po tym będzie zabijał tak długo, aż w końcu ktoś zabije jego, uznając za niebezpiecznego szaleńca. Nie można też użyć komend bardziej sprecyzowanych, jak „podsłuchuj interesujące nas osoby, donoś o każdej ważnej informacji", bo idiota będzie dosłownie wciskał się wszędzie gdzie się da, ignorując wszystko inne, a potem będzie leciał na złamanie karku, by wysłać wiadomość. W przypadku donosicieli właściwa komenda powinna brzmieć: „w sytuacji, gdy osoby wskazane przez osobę rzucającą zaklęcie są razem i o czymś rozmawiają, staraj się ich podsłuchać, jeśli będzie to bezpieczne i możliwe, bez ryzyka wykrycia, a gdy dowiesz się czegoś interesującego w najmniej podejrzany sposób powiadom nas o tym tak, byś sam nie stał się podejrzanym, następnie kontynuuj do momentu, w którym rozkaz zostanie słownie odwołany przez osobę rzucającą to zaklęcie, gdy jednak znów zostaniesz poproszony o to przez osobę rzucającą to zaklęcie ponownie wrócisz do podsłuchiwania na tych samych warunkach". Oczywiście to nie zadziała na skończonych idiotów, bo w grę chodzi tu spryt i intelekt ofiary, jednak rozumiesz mniej więcej na czym to polega.

\- Jednak Tom nie miał dostępu do panny Granger, a z tego co rozumiem to zaklęcie wymaga długotrwałej pracy.

Severus skinął głową i dolał dwie krople wody z podziemnego źródła, zebranej w trakcie trzeciej fazy księżyca pod rozstajem dróg. Eliksir zawirował i rozjaśnił się.

\- Bo tak jest. Nad jedną komendą spędza się do kwadransu, a gdy ma to być bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcie… Cóż, dość powiedzieć, że czasami trzeba dni, by ukończyć dzieło. Jednak zauważ, że nigdy nie powiedziałem, że tym właśnie została potraktowana Granger. W sumie jestem pewien, że akurat nie to jest przyczyną jej dziwnego zachowania. Jedynym sposobem na znalezienie poprzedniej komendy i odczytanie jej, jest ponowne użycie tej samej klątwy. Co oznacza, że sonda jest tak skonstruowana, by wyłapać wszelkie pozostałości obcej magii, a w tym konkretnym przypadku to idealne rozwiązanie. Problemem pozostaje ewentualny rezonans. Jeśli będzie to wyjątkowa mroczna klątwa może… mogę… - Odchrząknął i kontynuował, w pełni skupiając się na miksturze, nie czując się na tyle komfortowo, by spojrzeć Dumbledore'owi w oczy. – Mogę stracić panowanie nad sobą, tę niezbędną żelazną kontrolę i zrobić coś… niewłaściwego.

Starszy mężczyzna zakręcił brodą i uśmiechnął się anielsko.

\- W takim razie musisz dopilnować, żeby nie stracić kontroli.

Severus zaczął czuć ciśnienie uderzające mu do głowy.


End file.
